Pétalas de Sakura
by Lina Limao
Summary: A História de Uma amizade Desastrada, Uma Garota com sérios Problemas Mentais e Um Cara.:: Sakura PoV's
1. Trailer

**Título: **Pétalas de Sakura

**Personagem/Casal: **NaruSaku ( Leia e descubra o resto ;p)

**Gênero:** Romance

**Avisos: **U.A

**Autor(a) **: eu '-'

**Censura**: Livre

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, mas um dia ele será.

**xox**

**Ela era só Uma Garota. **

- Hmm... Que bom né? Mas você deve me achar uma esquisitona que usa pijamas de vaca e tem amigas que é a versão feminina do Hulk. Né? – Ele riu e me olhou.

**Ele era só um Cara**.

– É isso que as garotas usam? – Eu me fiz de desentendida. – Você sabe, você aparece na minha casa com um pijama sexy, me pergunta se eu tenho açúcar, eu te convido pra entrar, você começa a me seduzir, eu te levo pra cama, nós fazemos um sexo selvagem, ai você engravida e eu tenho que mudar de cidade pela quarta vez. – Ele falou com banalidade.

**Ela tinha Uma Amiga. **

- Oi Sakura, como você está na nova escola? – Era a voz de Ino. Sorri.

- A caminho. Morra de inveja, estou indo de moto. – Falei, Escutei a loira bufar.

- Não é lá bem assim... – Naruto falou. Eu dei-lhe um cloque na cabeça. – Ai. – Ele reclamou.

**Ele tinha um Rival. **

- Por que você parece não gostar dele? – Perguntei. Ele era louco? Havia alguém no mundo que não gostasse de Sasuke Uchiha?

- Por que eu não gosto. Ele é a pior criatura existente. – Naruto falou antes de virar-se pra frente. Eu bufei e me ajeitei na minha carteira.

**Ela usava pijamas de criança. **

- Vaquinha! Você por aqui? – Por instinto eu me virei. Ele estava lá com aquele sorriso íntimo e uma das mãos na nuca. Eu suspirei, o que o fez aumentar o sorriso. – Bom, vaquinha, eu estou indo até a cantina comprar um salgado, quer ir comigo, ou você só come... Hm... Pasto? Hahá. – Eu bufei.

**Ele tinha uma moto. **

- Menina Medrosa. – Murmurou enquanto acelerava mais ainda a moto. Eu me apertei mais ainda contra ele e ele riu ainda mais. Uma risada alta. Eu gritei, com a voz esganiçada.

- Para, Naruto! – Falei enquanto me apertava nele. Ele riu um pouco mais e acelerou a moto. Eu abafei um grito e ele percebeu, por que riu um pouco mais.

**Eles se conheceram de uma forma estranha.**

- Oi. Gostei do pijama, hahá. – Falou me olhando de cima abaixo. Ah, ele notou meu pijama. Eu não sabia se eu continuava ali ou se eu saia correndo.

- Er... Obrigada. Eu queria saber se você tem... Tipo assim... Açúcar, tá faltando lá na minha casa.

**Ela não gostava dele.**

- É isso que me irrita em você, sabia? – Perguntei enquanto descia da moto e jogava o meu capacete em cima dele. Eu disse meu? Não, era dele. Aquele idiota. – Esse humor idiota! Você me irrita, Naruto, me irrita! – Falei enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos e saia do estacionamento.

**Ele simpatizava com ela. **

- Será que agora eu vou ter que te chamar de ovelhinha? – Ele me perguntou. Eu observei meu pijama. Era o de desenhos de ovelha. Sorri.

- Pare de me dar apelidos. – Falei. Ele riu.

**Ela descobriu o amor**

- Te gosto, vaquinha. – Ele falou com a voz falha. Eu sorri. Podia me acostumar com aquela idéia. E foi quando eu o ouvi falar, que eu tive certeza, que eu também gostava dele.

- Te gosto, Naruto. – Falei antes de sorrir e tornar a colar meus lábios nos dele.

**Ele ensinou a amar. **

- Com você... Tenho certeza que a única coisa que nos limita... É o céu. – Ele falou. Eu não entendi e permiti que ele continuasse. – Eu realmente gosto de andar com você, Sakura-chan! – Eu sorri e me apertei nele. – Está me entendendo? – Perguntou no meio de uma descida. Eu sacudi a cabeça.

- Não! – Gritei. – Mas eu não gosto de descidas! AAAAAH! – Gritei enquanto ele erguia uma das mãos e gritava, empolgado.

**Ela se arrependeu de um erro.**

- Você tem que acreditar em mim! – Eu falei enquanto corria atrás dele. Eu chorava e minha voz saia muito fina. Eu estava toda descabelada e parei em frente a ele. Ele olhou, impotente, e eu senti que ele estava prestes a chorar também. – Por favor. – Eu pedi. – Por favor, se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa, mas foi tudo um mal entendido. Por favor.

**Ele não quer perdoar. **

- Você não o queria tanto? Vá até ele. – Ele falou enquanto me tirava de sua frente e parava alguns passos a minha frente. Eu chorava, desesperada, e eu senti que ele também. – Pensei que você fosse especial, Sakura. Mas eu vejo agora que você não é. – Mais algumas lágrimas rolaram por minha bochecha ao vê-lo entrar e sua casa.

**Sakura Haruno.**

**- **YABADABADUUBAA!

**Naruto Uzumaki.**

- Ué, eu tenho um pijama de sapo, se quiser eu visto ele e criamos um novo zoológico na cidade, que tal?

**Ino Yamanaka.**

- Eu vou te bater, menina! E durante todos esses anos, a educação que eu te dei? Por que não vestiu um shortinho e uma regata? Hein? EEEINH?

**Sasuke Uchiha. **

- Então, você é a namorada do Naruto? – Ele me perguntou. Eu assenti. – parece que pelo menos uma vez ele acertou em alguma coisa. – Falou antes de dar um meio sorriso.

**Pétalas de Sakura. **

- Estou indo muito rápido? – Ele perguntou. Eu sorri.

- Não, está indo até meio de vagar. Sabe, era melhor você correr um pouco, assim, se a gente bater ao menos eu morro. Não gosto da idéia de ficar viva e dependente de aparelhos. – Falei. Ele sorriu.

**Tudo que você precisa saber sobre as loucuras de uma adolescente em apuros. **

- Oi vaquinha. – Ele falou sorrindo. Eu arregalei os olhos e bati a porta em sua cara.

**Em Breve. **

- Posso dizer o mesmo. – Falei enquanto me sentava na maca do lado. Ele sorriu e eu mostrei a língua. – Seu babacão. – Falei rindo. Eu estava disposta a provocá-lo.

- Por quê? Eu nem tenho um cachorro pra babar nele. Talvez se eu tivesse um gato, eu seria um babagato, ou um baba... Vaca. – Falou com um sorriso maroto.

**By: Lina Limão. **

**-X- **

_Primeiro Capítulo na Seqüência _


	2. Capítulo Um

Capítulo Um.

**O Pior Dos Domingos. **

**E**u senti a luz quente do sol bater contra a minha pele e abri meus olhos. Antes que desse por mim, as cortinas já estavam sendo abertas e minha coberta quentinha já havia sido tirada de mim. Entreabri um dos olhos, enquanto esfregava o outro, sonolenta. Pude ver a figura da minha mãe ao pé da cama, com a minha coberta nas mãos, dobrando-a.

- Mãe? – Chamei. Ela não respondeu. – Mãe. – Falei com clareza. Ela me olhou e sorriu carinhosamente. Esse sorriso dela não me engana, nunca enganou. – Meu último final de semana de férias, o que você está fazendo com ele?

- Fazendo você aproveitá-lo. – Ela falou de modo pratico, enquanto ajeitava a coberta no pé da cama. – Nós vamos ao parque, eu e o seu pai. – Eu tornei a me deitar, enquanto desajeitava a coberta com os pés e cobria minha cabeça com o travesseiro.

- Divirtam-se. – Falei enquanto puxava a coberta. Estava obtendo sucesso, a coberta já estava nas minhas coxas, que minha mãe começou a puxá-la de volta. Oh Saco.

- Você vai conosco, Sakura. – Ela falou antes de dar mais um puxão na minha coberta. Eu bufei. – Você não vai perder seu último final de semana de férias enfiada dentro deste quarto, vai?

- Vou. – Respondi enquanto puxava a coberta. Ela bufou e abandonou a coberta. Começou a me puxar pelos pés. Inútil. Levei minhas mãos até os ferros da cabeceira da cama e me segurei lá, enquanto ela me puxava.

- Sakura, não é tão difícil assim. – Ela começou, eu suspirei.

- Por favor. – Pedi. – Me deixa dormir até tarde e comer besteiras o dia inteiro, é o que eu mais quero fazer. – Ela me soltou e eu me ajeitei na cama de imediato. Ela suspirou, parecendo estar impotente.

- O que eu faço com você? – Me perguntou. Eu descobri a cabeça e a fitei.

- Me ame, me alimente e me deixe dormir. Divirta-se com papai, eu ficarei bem. – Falei tornando a cobrir a cabeça. Escutei-a bufar e ouvi seus passos distanciarem-se cada vez mais, até que ouvi o barulho da porta se fechando. Sorri, satisfeita e me aninhei no travesseiro, disposta a voltar a dormir.

Meu nome? Sakura. **H**aruno **S**akura. Eu tenho Quatorze anos, mas em breve farei quinze. E este é o último final de semana disponível que eu tenho.

Meus pais, essas pessoas amáveis, resolveram que a minha antiga escola tinha um ensino muito ruim, por isso, eu iniciarei em uma nova escola amanhã. Não faço idéia do tipo de pessoas que encontrarei lá, mas, tenho certeza que nada será como na minha antiga escola.

Ao ouvir o barulho do carro, eu abri meus olhos. Realmente papai e mamãe foram sem mim. Motivo de alegria. Ajoelhei-me na beirada da cama e me estiquei um pouco, tentando alcançar o suporte da Televisão. Liguei e caminhei pra fora do quarto.

Bocejei, enquanto andava pelo curto corredor. Desci as escadas e fui até a sala. Quase me bati no sofá, mas não escapei da mesinha de centro e bati o dedão do pé nela. Engoli um grito de dor e caminhei até a cozinha, convencida em fazer um suco de laranja no capricho pra mim.

Abri o armário, feliz, apanhei o espremedor, o copo, fui até a fruteira, peguei as laranjas... Mas quando fui até a parte inferior do armário, pegar meu açúcar, ele não estava lá. Procurei na dispensa. Nenhum pacote de açúcar. Bufei. Não ia caminhar até o mercado, era a meia hora de casa. Então, uma idéia me ocorreu.

Eu havia visto, faziam alguns dias, a mudança chegar para a casa ao lado. Dois caminhões trouxeram tudo, e pelo que eu havia visto, ali morava apenas um casal de velhinhos. Sorri, satisfeita, e decidi ir até lá pedir uma xícara de açúcar e conhecer os pobres velhos que beiravam a morte.

**S**em me dar conta que estava com meu pijama mais ridículo, cheio de manchas de vaca, como se eu fosse um animal, e sem me dar conta que eu estava descalça, eu saí de casa com minha xícara de porcelana e fui até a calçada. Passei pelo jardim e sorri ao ver a casa ao lado. Eles haviam pintado a fachada de azul. Eu adorava azul. Preferia o rosa, mas azul é bonito também.

Toquei a campainha, enquanto batia o pé e tentava não parecer desagradável. Plantei na mente a minha imagem tomando suco de laranja gelado e um sorriso brotou nos meus lábios.

A porta se destrancou, e então, uma pessoa apareceu, mas não com a mesma faixa de idade com a que eu imaginava. Não, definitivamente não.

- Oi. Gostei do pijama, hahá. – Perguntou me olhando de cima abaixo. Ah, ele notou meu pijama. Eu não sabia se eu continuava ali ou se eu saia correndo.

- Er... Obrigada. Eu queria saber se você tem... Tipo assim... Açúcar, tá faltando lá na minha casa. – Perguntei me lembrando do suco de laranja. Tinha que ser educada com o menino. Ele não era de todo mal. Era loiro e tinha os olhos azuis. Ele tinha três riscos estranhos em cima de cada uma das bochechas, mas ao menos, ele não vestida um pijama ridículo como o meu. – AM... Eu vim pedir um pouco de açúcar. Sabe, eu ia fazer um suco de laranja pra mim, ai então, eu...

- Açúcar? – Ele perguntou incrédulo. Eu assenti, estranhando a reação dele. – É isso que as garotas usam? – Eu me fiz de desentendida. – Você sabe, você aparece na minha casa com um pijama sexy, me pergunta se eu tenho açúcar, eu te convido pra entrar, você começa a me seduzir, eu te levo pra cama, nós fazemos um sexo selvagem, ai você engravida e eu tenho que mudar de cidade pela quarta vez. – Ele falou com banalidade. Tipo assim, o que ele pensa que eu sou? O garoto começou a rir como se tivesse contado a piada mais engraçada do mundo. Eu arregalei os olhos e comecei a recuar.

- Não moço. Eu só queria um pouco de açúcar mesmo. – Falei enquanto arqueava uma das sobrancelhas. Ele riu. Por que ninguém acredita que eu quero um pouco de açúcar?

- Eu estou brincando. Eu não ataco garotinhas inocentes. Não quando eu acabei de conhecê-las, hahá. – Eu tentei espiar a casa por debaixo do braço dele. Ele sorriu. - Bom, pois é. Eu não tenho o açúcar, sinto muito. Mas se quiser entrar, à vontade. Minha casa é sua casa. – Eu o observei, enquanto ele esperava uma resposta minha. Eu não sabia se devia ou não entrar.

– Já sei, você não sabe se entra ou não, né? Bom, beleza, se não quiser eu entendo, ninguém me ama mesmo, estou acostumado com as pessoas me evitarem. - Ele abaixou a cabeça, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. No início achei que ele estava falando a verdade, e fiquei com o coração amolecido. Mas segundos depois o palhaço começou a rir igual da outra vez. Eu juro que se tivesse um tijolo, jogava-o nele naquele instante. O menino já me enganou duas vezes!

- Eu... Hm... Vou me trocar e ai eu volto aqui, o que você acha? - Ele deu um sorrisinho, mais para si mesmo do que para mim. Como se tivesse pensado em alguma coisa engraçada, que não queria compartilhar.

- Ué, eu tenho um pijama de sapo, se quiser eu visto ele e criamos um novo zoológico na cidade, que tal? - MAAIS UMA VEZ ELE COMEÇOU A RIR, e comecei a sentir raiva dele. Só sabia tirar uma com a minha cara, não é possível! Dei um 'hahaha' e me virei, pisando duro até a minha casa. Pude ouvir um ' Ei, eu tô brincando ', mas fechei a porta antes que pudesse ouvir alguma coisa. Saí correndo em direção ao telefone, feito uma doida. Estava tão apavorada que nem notei o criado mudo, e acabei batendo meu dedinho do pé bem na quina. Odeio quando isso acontece. Começou a sangrar, mas beleza, a adrenalina no momento era maior.

Digitei em 5 segundos o número do celular da Ino, e parecia tortura chinesa a cada 'tuuu' que vinha, esperando a menina atender. Uma voz sonolenta e mal humorada atendeu com um 'alô' .

**- ****Y**ABADABADUUBAA! – Gritei enquanto sorria. Escutei-a bufar.

- Ah, é você. Fala logo – Ela falou super nervosa. Sim, yabadabaduba era nosso código para quando tinha um super mega ultra babado em ação.

- Poxa, que ânimo... Não me ama mais, é? – Perguntei. Um pouco de drama é sempre bom, não é verdade?

- Não, cacete, é que eu tô morrendo de cólica! Fala logo! – Ino falou com a voz mais feia do mundo. Sim, se você pensa que quando uma menina está com cólica ela apenas se tranca no quarto e fica chorando de dor, se empanturrando de chocolate, a Ino é a prova viva de que isso é um dos maiores erros da humanidade. A menina ficava com fogo no rabo, e não havia quem a segurasse!

- Eu... Falei... Com ele! AAAAAAAAH! – Gritei, super entusiasmada.

- Ele quem? Ele quem? – Ino me perguntou entusiasmada. É, quando se tratava de garotos, a Ino mudava completamente. – Sasuke Uchiha, o gatão do final da rua?

- Não, com o meu novo vizinho. – Falei enquanto enrolava o fio do telefone.

- Ah, e como é que ele é eim, eim? – Ino perguntou entusiasmada.

- E a cólica, eim? – Perguntei rindo. Ela bufou.

- As favas com a cólica, conta como ele é. – Ino falou.

- Bonitinho. Loiro dos olhos azuis. – Falei enquanto a ouvia suspirar. – Mas é um idiota completo, não se anime. Fui pedir uma xícara de açúcar pra ele e pá.

- Açúcar? Amiga, que cantada velha, eim? – Por que ninguém acredita que eu estava mesmo pedindo açúcar? – Então, me conta, como você estava vestida. – Eu tinha medo dessa pergunta. Ela ia me matar.

- Er... Sabe como é, né, eu meio que tinha acabado de acordar, ai... Eu fui... De pijama. – falei pausadamente. Ela riu.

- Bom, tudo bem, espero que não tenha sido um daqueles seus pijamas ridículos de animais. Dá até pra abrir um zoológico com eles, hahá. – Por que ninguém gosta dos meus pijamas de animais?

- Eu fui com o de **v**a**c**a. – Falei. Silêncio. – Ino? Ino? Yamanaka? Você está ai? – Ninguém. Cinco segundos depois, a campainha tocou, e eu, inocente, fui toda feliz atender. Pior erro da minha vida.

Uma loira com bobs no cabelo, um roupão rosa bem 'cheguei' e uma mascara de lama verde no rosto pulou para dentro da minha casa, voando no meu pescoço. Senhoras e senhores conheçam Ino Yamanaka.

- Eu vou te bater, menina! E durante todos esses anos, a educação que eu te dei? Por que não vestiu um shortinho e uma regata? Hein? EEEINH?

Bom, do nada, a porta do lado se abriu e o menino loiro apareceu de toalha. Cara, ele era muito gostoso... Tá. Parei. Pois então, ao invés de fechar a porta e nunca mais abri-la de novo por medo, ou de nos ignorar, ele apenas deu aquele sorrisinho íntimo dele de novo. Ino e eu nos entreolhamos, ainda atônitas pelo que estava acontecendo. Rapidamente nos levantamos vermelhas de vergonha. Ino se levantou e apertou a mão dele, se cumprimentando, ela morrendo de vergonha, ele rindo.

- Ino. Yamanaka Ino. – Ela falou apertando-lhe a mão, vermelha.

- Gostei dos Bobs. E essa sua cara verde é também muito criativa. Você é o que? A versão feminina do **Hulk**? Hihu. - Era essa ironia que me dava raiva. Ele sempre via as coisas de uma maneira engraçada, e as falava não como se estivesse tirando sarro, mas mais como um comentário para si mesmo. Era grosseiro.

- Hã? Do que você está falando? – Ino perguntou. Caramba, a Ino fica realmente boba na frente de um menino bonito. Também, ele está de toalha, de toalha na rua. Tá, eu estou de pijama e a Ino de roupão, mas, tudo bem.

- Hmm... Caso você não saiba, você tá, tipo assim, de roupão na rua. Hihu. Bom, vaquinha achei alguém mais maluca que você. – Bom isso era bom e mau. Bom pra mim, ruim pro lado da Ino. Hihu.

- AM... Eu vou lá à minha casa enterrar meu rosto na terra, um dia eu falo com vocês. – Ino falou antes de ajeitar os bobs no cabelo e sair correndo de volta pra casa dela. Ele olhou pra mim e começou a rir. Rir não, ele gargalhava. Eu cerrei os olhos.

- Para de rir de mim. – Ameacei. Ele parou no mesmo instante e deu um sorrisão daqueles que ele dava. Era tão bonito.

- Desculpa, vaquinha, mas é que eu nunca me diverti tanto quanto hoje. – Hahá, chupa essa manga, ele me achava divertida. Mas, infelizmente, ele era desprovido de cérebro. Eu sorri. Ele podia ser meu amiguinho, né?

- Hmm... Que bom né? Mas você deve me achar uma esquisitona que usa pijamas de vaca e tem amigas que é a versão feminina do Hulk. Né? – Ele riu e me olhou.

- Hmm... Esquisitona não é a palavra. Isso não acontece todo dia, então, acho que a palavra é... Original, Hihu. – Ele falou antes de colocar as mãos na nuca. – Bom vaquinha, eu tenho que entrar. Até mais. – Falou enquanto ia na direção da porta. Eu suspirei e entrei em casa. Essa era muito boa, um amigo bonito e babaca que me chamava de vaquinha, e... Perai. Qual era mesmo o nome dele? Ah, que seja, outro dia eu descubro.

**D**efinitivamente, **O**deio **D**omingos.

**-x-**

_HUHU , que emoção._

_Gente, amo escrever essa fic, juro (: _

_Serão só Quinze Capítulos e coisa e tal_

_Logo acaba, tá? (:_

_Espero que vocês leiam, gostem e comentem._

_- Beijão _


	3. Capítulo Dois

Capítulo Dois

**Escola Nova, Aluno Velho.**

Era Segunda-Feira. Eu sou uma daquelas pessoas que odeia segundas feiras. Mas eu estava lá, caminhando na direção da minha nova escola. Estava quase chegando, na verdade. Pra ser mais exata, eu já estava na porta. Uma grande variedade de alunos chegava comigo, e eu parei para ler os anúncios no portão.

Eram as simples e singelas boas-vindas para a escola. Sorri e entrei. Era realmente bonita, toda pintada de azul e creme, e eu pude notar que os alunos conversavam enquanto algumas crianças brincavam pelo pátio, correndo.

Logo que eu entrei, vi a lista de nomes da sala do primeiro ano. Meu nome estava lá, sala Dezesseis. Eu fui até lá e levei junto comigo meu fichário com a estampa como se fosse jeans. Amava meu fichário.

A sala Dezesseis era lá no segundo andar. Havia um pátio com algumas portas que iam do Nove ao dezesseis, e no pequeno prédio em frente havia dois andares. Em um, salas que iam do Número um ao Oito e lá em cima que iam do Dezesseis ao Vinte.

Eu subi o pequeno lance de escadas que davam uma curva e ouvi o sinal bater. Sem que eu me desse conta, uma grande maioria dos alunos chegou correndo, e eu só pude vê-los quando quase me atropelaram.

Sentei-me na primeira carteira, ao lado da janela, e não pude ver a sala toda, apenas uma garota que estava sentada ao meu lado. Ela tinha olhos perolados e cabelos negros azulados compridos e lisos.

Ela me observou, analisando-me e eu a analisei também. Eu percebi que ela já usava o uniforme, enquanto eu usava uma calça jeans básica e uma das minhas baby loocks pretas. E as primeiras aulas passaram com agilidade, sem que eu percebesse nada demais, além do fato de estranho do professor de matemática usar uma máscara e pá, mas nada de anormal.

Quando o sinal do intervalo tocou, eu juntei minhas coisas e coloquei o fichário debaixo da mesa. Saí da sala enquanto a debandada de alunos descia, mas quando eu fiz menção de pisar no primeiro degrau, eu ouvi uma voz irritante. Não, não podia ser verdade. Não ali, não, era mentira, Tinha que ser.

- Vaquinha! Você por aqui? – Por instinto eu me virei. Ele estava lá com aquele sorriso íntimo e uma das mãos na nuca. Eu suspirei, o que o fez aumentar o sorriso. – Bom, vaquinha, eu estou indo até a cantina comprar um salgado, quer ir comigo, ou você só come... Hm... Pasto? Hahá. – Eu bufei.

- Por que você não guarda suas piadas pra você? – Perguntei enterrando o dedo no peitoral dele. Ele estava com a blusa do uniforme também. Ele sorriu. Por que nada que eu dizia o irritava?

- Vamos lá, vaquinha, você não vai se alimentar de pasto, então eu compro algo bem... Hm... Natural pra você. Hihu. – Eu revirei os olhos e ele começou a andar comigo. – Eu nunca vi você aqui. É seu primeiro dia? – Perguntou. Eu assenti.

- Não estudava aqui. Eu tive que vir por que meus pais acharam melhor. – Eu falei enquanto saíamos do prédio e íamos até a cantina. O sol da tarde batia contra meu rosto quase me deixando cega.

- Eu morava longe, ai, tive que me mudar pra cá com meus avôs. Mas eu já estudava aqui. – Ele falou enquanto se posicionava na fila da cantina e tirava o dinheiro do bolso. – Certo, o que você vai querer, vaquinha? – Eu sorri, tentada, e levei o dedo à boca. Comida livre era comigo mesma.

- Hm... – Murmurei enquanto analisava a grande variedade de produtos que havia lá. Meus olhos pousaram sobre o pacote de pipoca doce. Sorri. – Eu quero uma pipoca. – Falei. Ele sorriu.

- Só por que é rosa, vaquinha? – Ele perguntou olhando para os meus cabelos e rindo. – Tudo bem. Não quer beber nada? – Eu pousei meu olhar sobre os refrigerantes. Sorri, disposta a brincar com ele.

- Groselha. – Falei. Ele riu e passou os dedos dentre os cabelos. A atendente velha e ranzinza da cantina sorriu ao vê-lo, Pelo que eu havia percebido, ela só o fazia com ele.

- Oi tia. – Ele falou se pendurando no balcão da cantina. – Pendura na minha conta... Hm... Uma esfiha de queijo, Uma Coca Cola e o resto que eu pedir é de graça. – Determinou, Ela riu.

- Você nem tem conta aqui, Naruto. – Ela falou. Poxa, legal, descobri o nome dele. Ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Como não, tia? Depois de tantos anos comprando eu sou até cliente Premium! – Falou estufando o peito. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. E por que o resto é de graça? – Ela perguntou. Ele apontou pra mim com um movimento com a cabeça, o que me fez corar.

- Por que eu estou levando pra minha querida vaquinha. Ela é minha vaquinha, só minha. – Falou rindo, eu corei ainda mais. Como ele podia ser tão idiota. – E eu pretendo dar-lhe um sininho também, pra colocar no pescoço. – Eu não agüentei e dei-lhe um tapa no ombro.

- Pare de me chamar assim em público. Parece que está me xingando. – Falei. Ele sorriu. A velha se levantou.

- Certo, e o que a mocinha quer? – Perguntou. Ele respondeu por mim.

- Uma pipoca doce e uma groselha. – Falou estendendo a nota. – Isso ai é pelo que eu devia ano passado. – Falou antes de dar uma piscada para a velha, que não tardou em voltar com nossas coisas. Eu apanhei as minhas, Naruto apanhou as dele e nós fomos para o outro lado da cantina, onde também havia um murinho. Ele apoiou as coisas no muro e subiu lá. Colocou as coisas no colo e deu dois tapinhas ao seu lado. Eu pulei e me sentei ao seu lado. Ele abriu a Coca e tomou um gole, enquanto eu rasgava o pacote de pipoca e começava a comer.

- Quer? – Perguntamos em uníssono. Rimos. Eu dobrei as pernas e observei a escola. Eu senti que ele começou a perder o jeito, parecia querer perguntar ou dizer alguma coisa sem saber como. Eu o fitei.

– Você... Você mora com seus pais? – Perguntou me encarando com os olhos azuis curiosos. Eu assenti.

- Moro. E você? – Perguntei. Ele deu mais um gole na Coca.

- Não. Eu não conheci meus pais. – Falou sério. Eu o observei, enquanto ele erguia a cabeça e me dava um daqueles sorrisos dele. – Mas eu fui criado pelos meus avôs. Sabe, é muito legal, eles gostam de mim e minha avó faz mingau quentinho todo dia, vaquinha, você precisa ir lá, ela vai adorar você. – Disparou a falar. Eu ri.

- Isso é um convite? – Perguntei. Ele sorriu, sem jeito.

- Você não precisa de convite pra ir em casa, certo, vaquinha? – Ele me perguntou. Eu sorri enquanto terminava de comer minha pipoca. Ouvimos o sinal bater, e então ele desceu do muro, e eu o segui. – Você não é do tipo que fala com as meninas, não é? Que nem... A dos Bobs... Hahá. – Eu suspirei e ele me deu um sorriso simpático.

- Não sei. A Ino foi a única com quem eu me tornei realmente amiga, sabe? Mesmo ela sendo toda fresca e coisa e tal, ela não é que nem as outras, que vivem te metendo em encrenca. – Eu falei sem jeito, enquanto subíamos as escadas. Ele sorriu. Eu não sei por que, mas, eu estava começando a gostar de andar com ele.

- Entendo. – Falou. – Vaquinha, posso sentar-me perto de você na próxima aula? – Ele me perguntou. Ah, não, Naruto, é meu primeiro dia de aula e eu realmente quero prestar atenção.

- Tudo bem. – Falei. Cara, como eu sou falsa. Ele sorriu e nós entramos na sala. Ele sentou na minha cadeira, e eu sentei na vazia, que estava logo atrás da minha. Assim, ele se sentou na primeira e eu na segunda. Assim que a professora entrou e fechou a porta, ele virou-se pra mim.

- Ei, sabe no que eu pensei agora? – Ele me perguntou, eu sacudi a cabeça. Ele parecia sério. – Você ainda não me disse seu nome. Será que eu vou ter que te chamar de vaquinha pra sempre? – Eu sorri.

- Hmm... Meu nome é Sakura. O seu é Naruto, né? – Ele assentiu e virou-se de volta pra frente. Foi então que eu me virei para o lado e vi, escorado na parede. Sentado de lado, como perfeito rebelde que era. Os cabelos negros e os olhos ônix. Eu quase babei por Uchiha Sasuke naquele momento.

Ele percebeu meu olhar e apenas girou os olhos na minha direção. Por um milésimo de segundo nos olhamos e logo ele desviou o olhar de mim mais uma vez.

Se eu conhecia Sasuke Uchiha? Eu tinha seu perfil completo. Ino o idolatrava e eu também. Ele tinha um cabelo legal, olhos legais, ele falava legal, cara, era frio e sexy, tudo que uma garota quer.

Mas infelizmente, nenhuma garota nunca teve chance antes com Sasuke. E eu queria este cargo pra mim. O que as outras iam pensar? Elas iam sentir pura inveja. E aquele sentimento doentio invadiu minha mente e quando eu fitei Naruto, eu tive uma idéia, uma daquelas idéias que deviam ser proibidas.

Tive a idéia de pedir a Naruto que se aproximasse de Sasuke e que oi fizesse se interessar por mim. Sorri e cutuquei o Naruto, que inclinou um pouco o rosto pra trás, permitindo-me ver um de seus olhos.

- Quem é aquele menino ali? – Perguntei dando um leve movimento com a cabeça, indicando Sasuke. Ele suspirou.

- Sasuke Uchiha. Ele despreza todo mundo, mas por alguma razão ele me odeia mais do que aos outros. – Falou antes de virar-se pra frente. Eu me estiquei em cima da mesa e o cutuquei de novo. Ele parecia estar ficando emburrado.

- Por que você parece não gostar dele? – Perguntei. Ele era louco? Havia alguém no mundo que não gostasse de Sasuke Uchiha?

- Por que eu não gosto. Ele é a pior criatura existente. – Naruto falou antes de virar-se pra frente. Eu bufei e me ajeitei na minha carteira. Mas estava feliz por dentro. Naruto e Sasuke se conheciam. Eu tinha de fazer Naruto gostar de mim, para que ele me apresentasse a Sasuke um dia. E então, eu o conquistaria e nós dois seríamos felizes pra sempre.

Nem eu nem Naruto trocamos nenhum tipo de palavra até que o sinal bateu e ele se sentou em cima da mesa, enquanto jogava suas coisas dentro de sua mochila. Eu ergui meus olhos enquanto ele já jogava a mochila nas costas. Arrumei meu fichário e olhei pela janela. Eram seis horas, mas o céu já estava imensamente escuro.

- Vamos, vaquinha, vamos embora. – Ele falou animado. Eu dei um meio sorriso enquanto jogava o fichário de lado e o acompanhava.

- Não precisa ir comigo, você deve ter seus amigos, né? – Perguntei incerta, ele coçou a cabeça.

– Tenho sim, mas aonde nós vamos só cabem dois. Ele falou sacudindo uma chave. A princípio, eu não entendi, só entendi quando ele me levou para o estacionamento da escola, e não para a rua. E lá estava ela, aquele moto linda. Eu adorava motos. Sorri enquanto o acompanhava. Ele apanhou um dos dois capacetes e me estendeu. Eu coloquei as mãos na cintura.

- Sério, quem ia com você na moto? – Eu perguntei, ele riu.

- Minha irmãzinha. Sabe, ela é manca. – Ele falou sério. Eu assenti e ele começou a rir. Idiota. – Ninguém. Eu só trouxe por trazer. – Ele falou dando de ombros. Entregou-me um dos capacetes e eu franzi o cenho. Minha mãe ia me matar. – Algum problema? – Ele me perguntou, eu sorri.

- Não, é que eu lembrei que minha mãe ia vir me buscar. – Disfarcei. Ele sorriu.

- Sua mãe te mataria. – Falou, eu assenti.

- Sim, morta e de castigo. – Falei, ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Entendo. Mães e Motocicletas... – Falou coçando a cabeça. Mas se eu não fosse, Naruto nunca ia gostar de mim, e então eu nunca teria nada com o Sasuke. Eu peguei o capacete e ele arregalou os olhos. Eu sorri.

- Será um castigo que irá valer a pena. – Falei enquanto abotoava e ajustava o capacete. Ele sorriu e colocou o dele. Sentou-se na moto e a ligou. Era uma moto preta, 250, e ele parecia muito orgulhoso dela. Ao vê-lo acelerar, eu me apressei em sentar-me atrás dele. O problema era: Aonde eu iria me segurar? Vi dois ferrinhos do meu lado, e a princípio, me segurei ali. O vi balançar a cabeça e ouvi a risada de sempre. Ele tirou a mochila dos ombros e me entregou, junto com uma chave. Eu não entendi. Ele inclinou o rosto.

- Desce e abre o baú. – Falou enquanto sacudia a chave. Ele havia desligado a moto. Idiota. Eu desci, coloquei a mochila dele e meu fichário no baú. Tranquei. Entreguei-lhe a chave, não muito feliz e tornei a me sentar. Ele ligou e o motor soou alto. Eu não soube ao certo o que fazer e nem onde me segurar, até que ele falou.

– Ei, eu não sou gelatinoso. Pode se segurar em mim. – Eu bufei e me segurei nele. E corei. Percebi que ele era quente. Então, ele tirou o pé do chão, ergueu o pezinho da moto e nós saímos do estacionamento. Beleza, meu sangue estava fervendo. Ele foi com a moto até a avenida.

Àquela hora, as ruas estavam cheias de carros, mas nada parecia um obstáculo. Ele passava dentre os carros com velocidade, e eu faltava gritar. Apertei meu corpo no dele e ele riu.

- Menina Medrosa. – Murmurou enquanto acelerava mais ainda a moto. Eu me apertei mais ainda contra ele e ele riu ainda mais. Uma risada alta. Eu gritei, com a voz esganiçada.

- Para, Naruto! – Falei enquanto me apertava nele. Ele riu um pouco mais e acelerou a moto. Eu abafei um grito e ele percebeu, por que riu um pouco mais.

- Eu não vou nos matar, relaxa, Sakura-chan. – Falou enquanto virava uma das ruas e a pegava livre. Eu quase morri. O idiota aumentou a velocidade tremendamente. Poxa vida, eu tenho medo, é tão difícil de aceitar? E então, ele mudou o caminho. Nós não estávamos indo pra casa. – A gente vai dar uma voltinha, tudo bem? – Ele perguntou enquanto acelerava a moto. Eu escondi meu rosto na camiseta dele, enquanto ele ria.

- Tudo! – Falei com medo. Mas, eu não podia negar que o vento batendo contra meus cabelos era muito gostoso. Ele entrou por algumas ruas vazias, e eu fui me soltando um pouco dele. Ele parou na porta de uma casa de doces. Eu franzi o cenho e ele sorriu. Tirou o capacete e sacudiu os cabelos de um lado para o outro. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça, mas eu me perdi nos movimentos dele, que nem me dei conta do que ele falava.

- E compra uns dois chocolates pra gente, tá? – Pediu. Foi tudo que eu ouvi antes de descer da moto e pegar o dinheiro. Entrei, peguei os dois primeiros chocolates que vi, paguei e sai, como se tudo houvesse passado muito rápido. As coisas eram assim quando eu estava com Naruto. Passavam muito rápido. Eu lhe entreguei os chocolates, ele me deu um e recolocou o capacete.

- O que? A gente vai... Comendo? – perguntei enquanto colocava meu capacete também. Ele assentiu e ligou a moto. Eu já estava sentada, não podia mais fugir. E ao vê-lo acelerar, eu me apertei contra ele com força, enquanto ele mantinha o chocolate aberto nas mãos.

- Vamos lá, vaquinha, mostre sua coragem! – Ele exclamou antes de rir. Eu bufei. Nunca mais andaria de moto. Nunca mais.

-----x------

_Ooooh, sugoi! _

_Seis Leitores! *--*''_

_Obrigada, gente, sério, estou emocionada *-*'_

_É tão difícil conseguir coments que eu fico feliz, sabiam? Haushaushuahsuhas_

**Nah Ryuuzaki**** : **_hehe, eu imagino o narrador da globo falando, as vezes é meio bizarro O_O'' Sério que tá engraçado? Huahsuhasuahshuh, brigadinha ^^' Espero que continua gostando e acompanhando, 8D_

**Bruna Lopes****: **Sério Bruna? Hoho³ nunca tinha feito isso antes, sinto-me honrada *-*'' Haha, espero que continua gostando e acompanhando, ;*

**Sofia di Luna****: **Obrigada por comentar, tomara que continue gostando e acompanhando ;**

**Srta. Kyuu****: **_HUhausuhas, quando eu me mudei não fiz isso, por que meu vizinho é gay =XX haushuahushuahs, mas enfim, só eles mesmo pra fazerem isso ^^'' na boa, eu pensaria que era uma espécie de convenção das bruxas ou algo assim. 8D espero que continue gostando e acompanhando ;**_

**Spacer Elric****: **_Huhaushauhs, obrigada pela força! \o\ _

**keeki-s****: **_Que bom que gostou *-*' haushausuhas, acho mais fácil ele ter uma certa obsessão por garotas de cabelo rosa vestidas de vaca, HOHO³ sobre a sorte, eu vou precisar ^^' obrigada por comentar, espero que continue gostando e acompanhando \o _


	4. Capítulo Três

Capítulo Três

**Naruteando**

**E **a manhã de terça feira passou tão rápido que eu mal pude ver. Também, eu estava dormindo. Hehe. Bom, o lado bom, é que minha mãe e meu pai trabalham, ou seja, eu fico o período da anhá sozinha em casa fazendo um grande nada. Ou seja, dormindo.

O ruim é ter que arrumar o próprio almoço, mas aquele dia, mamãe havia deixado tudo pronto num Tupperware. Arroz, feijão e Frango Grelhado. Eu estava assistindo as **M**eninas **S**uper **P**oderosas, enquanto comia meu almoço, e foi ai que a campainha tocou.

Eu nem estava de uniforme, mas estava com meu pijama de vaquinha e de meias, e nem tinha arrumado nada pra aula. Sabe, eu só faço isso em cima da hora. Coisa de garotas. Hihu. Ainda faltava algum tempo pra dar a hora de ir mesmo, eu estava bem adiantada. Bem, caminhei até a porta e abri, e lá estava a cena mais bizarra da minha vida. Não, aquilo definitivamente era uma ilusão, tinha que ser.

- Oi Vaquinha. Hihu, eu vim ver o que você estava fazendo. – Irritante. Essa era a palavra, Simplesmente irritante.

- Pois já viu. Até mais. – Falei antes de fechar a porta. Mas ele a segurou. Pena.

- O que houve? – Ele me perguntou entrando na minha casa. Querido, não aprendeu a pedir licença? – Você está de TPM? – Eu odeio ele. Odeio com todas as minhas forças.

- Você veio aqui só pra isso? – Perguntei cruzando os braços. Ele sorriu.

- Não pensei que eu precisasse de um motivo pra vir ver você, Vaquinha. – Ele falou sorrindo.

- Pois é, precisa. – Falei me jogando no sofá e ignorando totalmente a presença dele. Comecei a comer meu almoço e ver as meninas super poderosas, e ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Puxa, vaquinha, você também assiste as meninas super poderosas? – Perguntou como se aquilo fosse incrível. Vi até mesmo certo brilho passar por seus olhos azuis.

- Assisto. – falei enquanto me afastava um pouco dele. Ele riu.

- Hahá. Vaquinha, você é tão legal. – Ele falou enquanto vibrava e via o desenho junto comigo. E eu então eu me lembrei que eu **tinha** que ser agradável com ele. Não que eu gostasse dele, mas, pelo Sasuke. Isso, Sakura, focalize o Sasuke.

- Você quer... Hm... Beber alguma coisa? – Eu perguntei. Ele olhou pra mim e riu.

- Leite? – Perguntou. **Ah, Sasuke que se danasse**! Eu não vou aturá-lo. Não Vou!

- Sai da minha frente! – Falei empurrando-o do sofá. – Sai, Sai e vai pra sua casa, me deixa! – Falei empurrando-o. Ele sorriu.

- Vaquinha, hoje eu vou te levar pra escola. – Ele me falou, eu arregalei os olhos com a lembrança dele correndo com a moto de ontem. Não, não, não!

- Não, não vou. Você é muito doidão. – Falei empurrando-o. Ele riu.

- E você é muito normal, não é, Sakura-chan? – Ele perguntou rindo e colocando a mãos na nuca. – De qualquer forma, eu vou com você. Não faça essa desfeita comigo. – E me encarou com os olhos azuis sérios. _AAAH!_ Como alguém pode recusar?

- Tá bem, eu vou esperar você. – Falei a contra gosto. Ele sorriu.

- Você não vai se arrepender, vaquinha. – Falou antes de rir e ir pra casa dele. Eu bufei e fechei a porta. Eu não sabia de fato por que, mas eu não consegui negar a Naruto mais uma volta de moto até a escola. E eu também não entendi por que o Sasuke não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Não, eu pensava que tinha. Na minha mente, eu estava sendo usada pelo meu subconsciente para poder ficar com o Sasuke. Mas, bem, por alguma razão, eu tinha **certeza** que não era.

Subi correndo e tomei meu banho. Vesti meu uniforme, penteei meus cabelos e arrumei meu fichário. Estava calçando meus sapatinhos quando a campainha tocou. Eu bufei, sabia quem era. Joguei o fichário de lado, apaguei as luzes e fui à direção da porta. Abri. Ele estava sentado na moto e em cima do capacho estava o capacete azul. Era o que eu usava.

Eu segurei o capacete em minhas mãos e comecei a pensar em quantas garotas já haviam usado, e por um instante, me decepcionei. Logo ele buzinou e tirou o capacete. Sorria. Os cabelos loiros desordenados e o sorriso grande. Definitivamente era **ele**. O vi tirar a chave da moto e jogar pra mim. Eu peguei e fui à direção do baú. Abri. Joguei meu fichário lá dentro e tranquei. Entreguei a ele a chave e hesitei antes de colocar o capacete. Ele me olhou.

- Algum problema, Sakura-chan? – Ele me perguntou. Eu o fitei e me sentei na garupa da moto, enquanto ele a apoiava na guia. Eu abaixei a cabeça e coloquei o capacete no colo. Suspirei. Poxa vida, o que eu estava fazendo era horrível. Eu ia usar e abusar do pobre do Naruto só pra conseguir o Sasuke? Não era meu jeito de fazer as coisas. E foi ai que eu vi o Sasuke do outro lado da rua, andando, com todo o seu charme e engoli seco. Quando tornei a fitar Naruto, ele estava numa distância não muito segura de mim, com os olhos azuis me encarando, numa expressão infantil, curioso. Eu devo ter ficado mais vermelha que um pimentão.

- Não, nenhum. – Falei de uma vez só, sem pensar. Ele sorriu, tomou o capacete das minhas mãos e colocou na minha cabeça, enquanto abotoava.

- Então está certo. A minha co-pilota Sakura-chan está pronta pra decolar? – Ele me perguntou. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir e falei, sem pensar.

- Me perguntou a quantas você não disse isso. – Falei. Ele suspirou, sorriu, e começou a contar nos dedos. Eu fechei a cara e ele soltou um riso nervoso.

- Contando com você, a duas. – _Idiota._ Eu coloquei as mãos na cintura e ele riu, enquanto se sentava na moto. – Era a minha avó, poxa vida. – Falou enquanto ajeitava o retrovisor. Eu dei um meio sorriso. – Então, está pronta? – Ele perguntou me estendendo a mão. Eu lhe entreguei a chave. Naruto era divertido, _às vezes_.

- Estou. – Falei. Ele sorriu e ligou a moto. – Posso fazer um pergunta? – Perguntei com a voz elevada em um oitavo, cheia de medo. Ele riu e sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto eu me segurava nele.

- Claro. – Falou enquanto descia com a moto da calçada e acelerava.

- Como você conseguiu convencer seus avôs a te comprar uma moto? E pior, como você convenceu sua avó que andar de moto com você era seguro? – Perguntei. Ele riu.

- Vovó antigamente, na época de sua juventude... Sim, faz muito tempo. – Comentou, eu ri. – Ela tinha uma moto, ela me ensinou tudo que eu sei, por isso, ela me deu esta. Eu sei desmontar, limpar e montar tudo de novo. – Ele comentou. Mas não de modo que pareceu ser convencido, de modo simples, e isso me fez sorrir.

- Quando eu comprar a minha, vou deixar a supervisão dela por sua conta, feito? – Perguntei. Ele riu.

- Se o seu medo permitir você ter uma, está mais do que feito. – Ele falou enquanto ria. Eu bufei. De repente, ele parou e virou-se para mim, como quem se lembra de algo muito importante.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Vaquinha, você acredita se eu te disser que algo muito ruim aconteceu? – Ele perguntou, eu franzi o cenho, confusa.

- Que _tipo_ de coisa? – Perguntei receosa.

--

**Sofia di Luna**** : **hahahahaha, somos duas, cara. Eu queria aquele loiro comigo numa moto, e...(/apanha) obrigada por comentar, espero que você continue gostando *-*

**keeki-s**** : **lasopkakospkoaks, por que os meninos são criaturas de marte e.e por isso que tem as exceções, e são eles que a gente casa –qq obrigada por ler e comentar, espero que continue gostando

**Leleka-chan**** : **hahahaha, também quero um pra mim, bê, arruma? *-* hahaha, obrigada por ler, comentar, e eu espero que continue lendo e gostando *-*.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

Capítulo Quatro

**Morro a cima e Morro a baixo. **

Não, definitivamente eu odeio o Naruto. Odeio, odeio, odeio e odeio mais um pouco.

- Escute e escute bem. – Falei ofegante. – Eu vou matar você e vou vender seus órgãos para o contrabando. – Ameacei. Ele parou de andar e se escorou num dos postes, limpando o suor com as costas da mão. Faziam quinze minutos que estávamos subindo aquela rua de subida enorme com a moto. O problema, é que nós estávamos empurrando a moto, e não em cima dela. O imbecil havia deixado a gasolina acabar.

- Se está tão ruim assim pra você, suba em cima da moto. – Ele falou. Estava falando sério?

- Não brinque assim comigo. – Falei arregalando os olhos. Ele sorriu e bateu no banco fofo da moto.

- Senta, eu empurro sozinho. – Me falou. Eu desacreditei, mas sentei mesmo assim.

- Olha lá. Eu sou meio pesada. – Falei, ele riu.

- Nem se você pesasse cem quilos eu ia te deixar ir andando. Você tem noção do quanto você reclama? – Ele perguntou enquanto fazia força e empurrava a moto. Eu balancei as pernas e senti meu celular vibrar no bolsinho da saia. Atendi. – Não, Vaquinha, isso é sacanagem. – Ele falou. Eu fiz sinal de silêncio.

- Oi Sakura, como você está na nova escola? – Era a voz de Ino. Sorri.

- A caminho. Morra de inveja, estou indo de moto. – Falei, Escutei a loira bufar.

- Não é lá bem assim... – Naruto falou. Eu dei-lhe um cloque na cabeça. – Ai. – Ele reclamou.

- Deixe de ser mentirosa. Seus pais não tem moto, eles tem um carro. – Ino falou. Eu me senti tentada a provocá-la.

- E quem disse que eu estou indo com os meus pais? – Perguntei. Naruto me olhou de modo estranho e eu pude ouvir o grito histérico de Ino.

- Você está com quem, Sakura? Eim, eim? – Ela perguntou entusiasmada.

- Com aquele meu vizinho super legal. Aquele pra quem você apareceu de roupão e de mascara verde na cara. Pois é, ele tem uma moto. – Falei. Vi Naruto parar de empurrar a moto e cruzar os braços, enquanto eu sacudia as pernas.

- Ah, então não vou atrapalhar. Eu quero detalhes depois, amiga. – Ino falou.

- Sim, você terá. – Falei de modo que não me comprometesse e desliguei o telefone. Ele me fitava de modo sério, e eu não gostei muito de seu olhar. – O que foi?

- O que foi? Você me usou pra fazer ciúmes pra sua amiga, foi isso que aconteceu. – Falou enquanto voltava a empurrar a moto. Eu sorri.

- A Ino merece. – Falei simplesmente. Ele bufou e eu senti medo dele pela primeira vez.

- Não me interesso pelo que ela merece ou não, me interesso pelo seu jeito de pensar. – Ele falou. E eu o fitei, confusa.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? – Perguntei enquanto sacudia as pernas. Ele suspirou e começou a rir.

- Nada, vaquinha, nada. – Falou. Estávamos no topo da rua, era só empurrar até o posto, que estava bem próximo. – Você não fez por mal, fez? – Me perguntou. Eu sacudi a cabeça. – Então está tudo bem. – Falou enquanto empurrava. Eu não queria perder meu pouco crédito com Naruto, mas eu realmente não estava entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Ele se importava com Ino?

- Você gosta dela? – Perguntei de repente. Ele me fitou, como quem diz ' o que foi que você disse?' – É, isso mesmo. Você gosta da Ino? – Perguntei cruzando os braços. – Vai chamá-la de menina grama e colocá-la na garupa da sua moto também? – Perguntei descontrolada. Ele me olhou, espantado.

- Deus, lógico que não. – Ele respondeu enquanto me olhava de modo estranho. – Eu não estou preocupado com ela, mas com seu jeito, Sakura-chan. – Ele falou, eu franzi o cenho.

- O que você quer dizer? – Perguntei. Estranhamente, ele sorriu.

- Que tipo de pessoa você é. – Ele falou. Eu arregalei os olhos. – Olha, eu conheci você me pedindo açúcar num pijama de vaca. Eu não sei lá muita coisa sobre você.

- E nem eu sobre você. Só que você tem um moto e gosta de ver desenhos animados. – Falei. Ele riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

- E eu sei que você é medrosa, inocente e às vezes bem engraçada. – Falou. Eu fechei a cara.

- E você é chato. – Falei antes de lhe mostrar a língua. Ele sorriu. Parou de empurrar. Finalmente havíamos chegado ao bendito posto. Ele apanhou uma das mangueiras (?) e conectou no bocal da moto, enquanto a gasolina ia chegando. Um dos atendentes chegou e ele apenas colocou o dinheiro nas mãos do cara, sem pronunciar palavra. Tirou a válvula assim que a gasolina havia ficado num status digamos... Andável e subiu na moto. Eu me ajeitei e ele acelerou. Mas eu estava curiosa sobre uma coisa. O que ele ainda queria saber sobre mim?

- Estou indo muito rápido? – Ele perguntou. Eu sorri.

- Não, está indo até meio de vagar. Sabe, era melhor você correr um pouco, assim, se a gente bater ao menos eu morro. Não gosto da idéia de ficar viva e dependente de aparelhos. – Falei. Ele sorriu.

- É, agora eu sei que você é otimista também. – Falou antes de rir. Eu bufei e apanhei meu celular. Ergui, de modo que a câmera focalizasse nós dois. Eu ia registrar aquele momento, não me importava nada do que ele ia dizer. – O que você pensa que está fazendo, menina? – Ele perguntou enquanto me olhava, incrédulo. Eu sorri.

- Seja legal e sorria, tá? Quero ter algo pra lembrar e rir às vezes. – Falei antes de sorrir para a câmera. Ele mostrou a língua e esticou os dois dedos, formando um 'v'. Eu sorri e guardei o celular.

- Essa é a vaquinha que eu conheço. – Falou enquanto acelerava. Eu, por instinto, me agarrei nele e ele riu alto. Ele empinou a moto. Não acredito.

- Idiota! – Eu gritei enquanto ele empinava a moto. Estava morrendo de medo, eu ia matá-lo. Quando ele desceu a moto, eu quis matá-lo. – Imbecil! Isso é perigoso, sabia? – Perguntei enquanto dava alguns socos nas costas dele. Ele foi parando, enquanto entravamos no estacionamento da escola. Eu batia nas costas dele com as duas mãos fechadas e alguns alunos nos olhavam, assustados. – Nunca mais faça isso! Ouviu? Nunca Mais! Ou eu nunca mais ando de moto com você! – Gritei chamando ainda mais a atenção.

- Isso significa que se eu comprar um Jatinho você vai comigo? – Perguntou rindo, idiota. Eu o bati ainda mais enquanto ele ria e estacionava a moto.

- É isso que me irrita em você, sabia? – Perguntei enquanto descia da moto e jogava o meu capacete em cima dele. Eu disse meu? Não, era dele. Aquele idiota. – Esse humor idiota! Você me irrita, Naruto, me irrita! – Falei enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos e saia do estacionamento.

- Vaquinha! Espera ai, era brincadeira! – Ele gritou enquanto corria atrás de mim. Eu não estava a fim de ouvir o que ele ia falar. – Volta aqui agora e para com essa cena. – Falou se referindo aos alunos que nos cercavam. Eu me virei pra ele.

- Me dê um bom motivo. – Falei, Ele sorriu e mostrou a chave do baú.

- Todas as suas coisas estão comigo. – Falou enquanto jogava a chave para o alto e pegava, tentando me irritar. Bufei. Caminhei até ele batendo o pé. O que aquele retardado ia fazer com as minhas coisas?

- Você não ousaria... – Falei enquanto me aproximava.

- Se for preciso... – Ele falou sorrindo, enquanto me olhava. – Vaquinha, você fica tão engraçadinha quando está com raiva. Devia ficar nervosa todo dia, sabia? Hihu. – Falou rindo eu senti vontade de matá-lo.

- Odeio você. – Falei enquanto ele me entregava as chaves do baú. Ele sorriu e pegou a mochila, enquanto eu trancava.

- Eu sei que não odeia. – Falou enquanto tomava a chave da minha mão e guardava no bolso. – Se odiasse, você não andaria comigo. – Falou antes de sorrir. Eu dei um meio sorriso. Se Naruto cogitasse a idéia de que eu andava com ele para fazer Sasuke me notar, nunca mais falaria comigo. E por um instante, eu temi isso e me virei para ele.

- Naruto? – Chamei. Ele me olhou com os olhos azuis risonhos. – Promete que nunca vai parar de falar comigo não importa o que eu diga e o que eu faça? – Perguntei. Ele parou de andar e me olhou, confuso. – Por favor, é importante. – Pedi. Não sabia por que, mas de certa forma, era realmente importante.

- É por causa da versão feminina do Hulk que você está falando nisso? Oras, bobagem, Sakura-chan, eu nunca vou parar de falar com você por uma coisa dessas. - Falou enquanto bagunçava meus cabelos e ria, de modo que parecia contagiar. Eu sorri, enquanto ajeitava meus cabelos e apertei o passo, para alcançá-lo. – Mas, por que é importante? – Ele me perguntou. Eu fitei meus pés e o olhei em seguida. Sorri, desconcertada.

- Gosto da sua amizade. – Falei. Ele sorriu vitorioso.

- Eu sabia que você não me odiava! Eu sabia! Eu vou ter aquele jatinho, você vai ver. – Falou. Eu rolei os olhos nas órbitas e ele riu. Sim, essa era a ida pra escola com o Naruto.


	6. Capítulo Quatro e Meio

Capítulo Bônus.

**Pegando Os livros**

**N**aquela escola, parecia que a sessão horror ficava cada vez pior. Por que, veja bem, já não bastava levar o peso do fichário todo santo dia, ainda me vinha Uns trocentos livros de umas trocentas páginas cada um.

Eu quis morrer no dia de receber os livros. Lembro que Naruto sabia e nem me levou de moto por conta disto. Ou iam os _livros_ na moto, ou _nós_.

Na última aula, eles nos entregaram aquelas sacolas amarelas horríveis com aqueles livros que pareciam pesar mais do que o chumbo do mundo inteiro. Até o fim da aula, aqueles encostos estavam amarrados e escorados nos pés. Mas quando eu digo amarrados, eu digo apenas unidos por arames.

Como assim? Bom, são duas sacolas unidas numa espécie de lacre super forte e eu estava a meia hora tentando separá-las pra ficar mais... Hm... Fácil de carregar.

Ao bater o sinal, meus amiguinhos jogaram as sacolas nos ombros como meros trabalhadores rurais. E eu, boba, fiz o mesmo. Pra que? Aquele treco deslocou meu ombro e eu quase morri. Resolvi por carregar na mão mesmo.

- Kiba! Ajude-me aqui! – Eu chamei pelo primeiro ser que vi na frente. Ele se virou pra mim e sorriu, eu **não** sorri de volta. – Me ajuda a separar as sacolas? Estão realmente pesadas pra serem levadas juntas.

- Claro. – Ele falou enquanto segurava uma sacola e eu a outra. O fato de ele não se oferecer para carregar não me espantou em **nada.** Ele estava com as sacolas dele sobre seus ombros, levar as minhas também era ser um burro de carga. Ficamos lá, eu e Kiba naquela luta de um puxa pra cá e um puxa pra lá e nada fez aquelas malditas sacolas se separarem.

Foi ai que a minha salvação chegou, com nome e sobrenome.

- Oi vaquinha. – Pela primeira vez fiquei radiante ao ver Naruto. Dei um puta sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele me olhou assombrado e eu voltei a puxar a sacola com Kiba.

- Naruto, ajuda aqui! – Falei enquanto fazia força para separar as sacolas. Naruto abandonou suas coisas no chão numa calma anormal e deu um daqueles socos fortes dele no meio das alças da sacola. Nem preciso dizer que o Kiba, com o impacto da merda do soco caiu sentado no chão e largou as sacolas. E eu, cambaleei e bati com as costas na parede, enquanto Naruto ria, achando muita graça em tudo aquilo.

Eu estava **muito** irritada. Caramba, ele deu um soco de um ogro no meio das sacolas e eu quase perdi meus dedos nesse momento loucura dele. E o pior foi que as sacolas sobreviveram ao soco dele! Eu devo respeito a essas sacolas.

Mas a adrenalina era maior, eu me levantei, lasquei as sacolas em cima do estômago do Kiba e fiquei na ponta dos pés, pra que ele ouvisse muito bem o que eu tinha a lhe dizer.

- Se fosse pra fazer assim, não precisava fazer! Sua mula! – Berrei. Ele sorriu aquele sorrisão e pegou os materiais dele. Eu peguei os meus, que estavam **MUITO** pesados, diga-se de passagem, e o Kiba conseguiu voltar para o mundo dos vivos e nos acompanhou até o portão.

Nós caminhamos em silêncio. Na verdade, **EU** caminhei em silêncio, por que aqueles dois trastes não calavam a boca falando sobre o basquete, sobre como eles queriam entrar no time e blábláblá. Assim que passamos pelo portão, Kiba se despediu e foi para o outro lado, enquanto eu e Naruto viramos a direita.

Naruto deve ter reparado que estava pesado, por que eu trocava aquela sacola de mão de cinco em cinco minutos, e eu até tentei jogar nas costas, mas meu ombro deslocado machucava, cara.

- Tá tudo bem, Sakura-chan? – Ele me perguntou. Eu assenti e ainda lhe fiz sinal de positivo. Como ele podia agüentar a bolsa, os livros e levar tudo aquilo como se fosse _**NADA**_?

- Ótimo, Naruto, ótimo! – Falei enquanto fechava os olhos e sentia o pesar de cada passo meu. Eu nem precisava ver o Caminho de volta, só precisava andar em linha reta e tudo daria certo. Então, meus passos foram ficando leves e mais leves, e eu senti como se eu flutuasse. Sim, a psicologia funcionava. Eu sorri, enquanto sentia meus pés fora do chão. Só que a psicologia é meio estranha, ela envolve a cintura da gente de um jeito quente, né?

Eu suspirei e abri os olhos, disposta a ver quantos quilômetros faltavam para que eu chegasse a casa. E eu vi que minha vista ia pra cima e pra baixo, e eu estava um pouco mais perto do chão do que o costume.

Alguma coisa estava **muito** errada ali.

Eu, por mais puro instinto, olhei pra cima e vi aqueles cabelos loiros brilhantes e os olhos azuis risonhos me encarando naqueles tão conhecida expressão de admiração. Eu olhei pra ele mais uma vez, olhei pro chão, olhei pros meus pés suspensos no ar, olhei pra ele e ele me sorriu.

- O que foi, vaquinha? – Me perguntou. Eu, por impulso, quis descer.

- Tipo, você tá carregando muito peso. – Falei. Ele riu e sacudiu a cabeça. Eu senti a barriga dele se movimentar em sincronia com sua risada, fazendo cócegas o meu braço.

- Não tem problema. – Ele falou enquanto me ajeitava em seu braço e me fazia rir. Sério, eu estava achando aquilo ali tudo muito esquisito.

- Mas você não é um burro de carga. – Eu contestei, ele pareceu se irritar

- Cala a boca e para de se mexer. – Ei, ninguém me manda calar a boca assim não, moleque! Tá pensando o que?

- Quem você pensa que é pra me mandar calar a boca? – Eu perguntei nervosa.

- A pessoa que está carregando a você e aos seus livros. Vamos logo com isso. – Ele falou me ajeitando em seu braço.

- Você é muito doidão. – Falei rindo dele enquanto sacudia a cabeça. Ele riu junto.

- Pensou na idéia de alguém nos ver juntos assim? – Ele me perguntou, eu arregalei os olhos.

- O que será que pensariam? – Eu perguntei rápido, enquanto ele sorria, com aquele sorriso de quem estava pensando em algo muito engraçado.

- Que provavelmente, nós estávamos fazendo uma sessão de sexo selvagem, ai que eu estou te carregando pra casa. Hihu. – Ele falou naturalmente. – É bom que não pensem, senão me processariam por pedofilia. – Eu não agüentei e ri.

- Pare com isso! Como se algo assim fosse realmente possível... – Eu falei enquanto balançava as pernas. Ele sorriu, sem jeito.

- Sakura-chan, já que você está ai, levanta a minha calça? Essa merda tá caindo. – Eu corei. Não, ele estava me zoando.

- Não, sério, você está brincando, né? – Eu perguntei, ele deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, então deixe a minha cueca da sorte aparecer. – Eu corei mais ainda e ele riu. Idiota. – Mas sério, levanta pra mim? Eu estou com as mãos ocupadas, poxa vida. – Eu corei, envolvi meu braço Por trás dele, e com a cara mais idiota do mundo, eu levantei a calça dele de uma vez e voltei a posição inicial.

Eu o ouvi rir tanto que eu fiquei mais vermelha ainda. Devia estar parecendo algo próximo de um pimentão.

- Vaquinha, será que eu vou ter que te chamar de foguinho agora? Hihu. – Eu corei ainda mais e ele tornou a rir. Naruto ria de forma que me fazia querer rir também, era engraçado, era espontâneo demais pra poder ficar com raiva.

- Pelo amor de Kami, me leva pra casa. – Eu pedi enquanto ria e escondia meu rosto nas mãos. Ele sorriu um sorrisão de orelha a orelha e não demoramos muito pra chegar a casa. Ele me colocou em cima do capacho, me entregou minha sacolas de livros e bagunçou meus cabelos.

- Está entregue. – Ele me falou. Eu sorri e o vi se distanciar. Não sei de onde eu criei coragem pra correr na direção dele. Joguei-me em suas costas e dei um beijo barulhento na bochecha dele. Eu o vi corar levemente e sorri, antes de encaixar meu rosto no ombro dele. Era certo que meus pés mal tocavam o chão, mas...

- Obrigada, Naruto. – Eu falei rindo antes de voltar correndo pra casa. Eu o vi me olhar, com aquela cara de bobão dele e sorrir, embasbacado. Adorei ver isso, Juro.

x-x

Nyaaaaaah, desculpem a demora pra postar, sério ç.ç'

Vocês demoraram pra comentar tbm, tá? Partiram meu coração ao meio, me fizeram entrar em depressão, e... Ok, parei XP

NSmaniacs - Seja bem-vinda \o\ *-* e muito obrigada *-*

Gaby Amorinha - Hahahahaha juro que eu também daria um braço e uma perna pra ficar agarradinha com aquele loiro sedução *-* haha prometo não demorar muito mais pra postar Xd E muito obrigada *-*

Moria-chan - Muito obrigadaaa *-* Haha espero que continue gostando *-*

Sofia di Luna - Haha, gosta de ver o circo pegar fogo, que coisa feia ;O ijaiaijosiojsasas brincadeira XP Logo logo eles vão ter uma briga feia, relaxa XD E muito obrigada *-*

big bih buh - Nyaaah, seja bem vinda *-* muito obrigada *-* hahaha ah, eu acho que quanto mais abestado o Naruto fica, mais fofinho ele fica também XP É, a Sakura tá sendo muito vaca com ele, fazendo jús ao pijama dela e.e mas será que ela vai conseguir mesmo não se encantar com os olhinhos azuis do Naruto? XP Espero que continue acompanhando *-*


	7. Capítulo Cinco

Capítulo Cinco

**Naruto e Chuva **

Bom, já faz uma semana que eu estou na minha escola nova. Na verdade, faz mais. Hoje é quinta-feira, e daqui a pouco é hora de ir.

A semana passou rápido do mesmo jeito que começou. Naruto me leva e me busca, além de andar pela escola comigo. É legal. Ele me apresentou a todos seus amigos, e eu estou ficando com medo de realmente gostar da compania dele.

Ele me apresentou aquela menina estranha do primeiro dia, Hinata Hyuga. Ela é um tanto tímida, mas eu achei alguém realmente insuportável. O primo dela, Neji Hyuga. O cara é totalmente grosso e do mal, e Naruto me avisou para não me meter com ele. Aparentemente, Naruto também não gosta muito dele.

Naruto me apresentou aos seus outros amigos, os mais razoáveis. Um deles, é Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba tem cabelos e olhos castanhos, e é super simpático, embora seu senso de humor lembre o de Naruto. Ele me contou que anda junto com o Naruto desde pequeno, e então eu presumo que ele seja confiável.

Também conheci aquele garoto estranho que dorme na última carteira, Nara Shikamaru. Ele tem cabelos e olhos negros, é um pouco alto e é super preguiçoso. Shikamaru é legal, quando não está dormindo e é super inteligente. Eu já o havia visto fora da escola e Ino já havia me falado sobre ele. Claro, Ino conhecia quase todos os meninos próximos de nossa casa.

Conheci Chouji Akimichi. O garoto gordinho da sala, que vive comendo na Educação Física. Aliás, ele vive comendo em todas as outras aulas. Naruto me disse que é furada chamá-lo de gordo. E ele também é muito simpático, embora seja um pouco... Hm... Desprovido de inteligência.

Conheci também Sabaku No Gaara, um garoto ruivo de olhos verdes e sem expressão no rosto. Gaara tem dois irmãos, e os dois estudavam na minha antiga escola. Gaara é muito inteligente, e acho que ele está quase junto de Shikamaru. Um pouco a menos, claro. Naruto gosta muito de Gaara, embora ele seja... Frio.

Também conheci Tenten Mitsashi e Rock Lee. Lee tem o cabelo cortado no estilo tigela e tem sobrancelhas enormes, das quais Naruto zomba. Embora Lee não se importe, acho cruel zombar dele. Lee é muito divertido, e dos que conheci, devo dizer que foi o que mais simpatizei. Tenten, por sua vez, é muito simpática e bonita. Tem cabelos e olhos castanhos e se mostrou ser bem discreta e confiável, por isso gostei dela. Ela também é muito inteligente.

Mas infelizmente, Naruto não me apresentou a Sasuke. E acho que ele deve ter boas razões. Ou talvez não tenha, não entendo muito bem o que se passa naquela cabeça loira. Mas definitivamente, Naruto e Sasuke não se bicam. Quase se atracaram no meio do corredor em meio a socos e pontapés, mas a coordenadora apareceu e separou todo mundo.

Não perguntei mais a Naruto sobre Sasuke, e acho que se Naruto descobrir que gosto de Sasuke, nunca vai me perdoar. E se descobrir que estou querendo a amizade dele pra ser apresentada a Sasuke, ele me mataria. Embora eu tenha quase certeza de que se eu e Sasuke saíssemos, Naruto e ele começariam a ser amigos.

A campainha tocou, como de costume e eu fui atender. Lá estava o Naruto, me olhando com os olhos azuis e o capacete nas mãos. Ele sorriu e esticou o rosto na minha direção, com aquele sorrisão típico dele.

- VAAAMOS? – Ele me perguntou esticando a palavra. Eu ergui uma das sobrancelhas e ele alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

- Hmm... Espera ai, eu só vou pegar meus sapatos. – Falei enquanto abria a passagem. Ele sorriu e entrou.

- Eu espero que não seja mais uma das suas táticas de sedução. – Ele falou antes de começar a rir exageradamente. Eu revirei os olhos enquanto ele fechava a porta. – Mas se apresse, eu acho que vai chover.

Mal o menino acabou de falar e eu ouvi um trovão que mais pareceu uma explosão, e em seguida ouvi o barulho da chuva batendo contra a calçada. Eu bufei e ouvi Naruto rir na sala.

- Eu vou pegar meus sapatos. E uma capa de chuva. – Falei enquanto entrava no meu quarto. Rapidamente revirei o armário, enquanto procurava pela capa de chuva. Sim, eu realmente ia de capa de chuva. Mas eu não encontrei. Merda.

Desci enquanto calçava meus sapatos e vi Naruto assistindo X-men na Tevê.

- Cara, o Ciclope arrebenta! – Ele falou empolgado, enquanto aquele cara gostoso atirava com lasers num outro que voava.

- Tá bem, criançinha, vamos pra escola. – Falei enquanto Jogava meu fichário nas costas. E então, de repente, um cara interrompeu o desenho, fazendo Naruto soltar um muxoxo. A notícia do cara não foi lá muito encorajadora pra irmos até a escola de moto.

**- **Alô, alô, queijos! Está caindo uma grande tempestade em Konoha, e está prevista para durar até amanhã! Então, não seja idiota e NÃO SAIA DE CASA! Ou então, NÃO ANDE A PÉ! E também há previsões para... TORNADOS? Sério? Puta, Fodeu, vamos todos morrer! – O apresentado falou enquanto erguia as mãos e lançava pro alto os papéis com as notícias. Em seguida, um cara com a blusa preta escrita em letras garrafais ' Produção' entrou em cena.

**- **Er... Com licença, Ruivaldo... Estamos ao vivo, você não pode falar essas coisas na TV... – O cara falou enquanto sorria um sorriso amarelo.

**-** Hmm... Estamos? Puts, eu achava que era gravação, mano! Filhos da puta, nem me avisaram, né? Vão se foder, seus... – O apresentador falou enquanto pulava em cima do carinha da Produção.

**-** CORTAA! CORTAA! – Uma moça entrou gritando, e o desenho voltou a passar. Bom, então... Olhei para o Naruto, que me encarava de sobrancelhas erguidas. Ele achava mesmo que eu ia desistir? No way!

**- **Você não tá acreditando que eu vou mesmo pra escola, é? – Perguntei colocando as mãos na cintura. Naruto demorou um pouco pra responder, mas ficou de boca aberta por um tempo, enquanto me olhava, assustado.

**-** Há... Sim? – Ele perguntou enquanto me observava incrédulo. Eu meti o dedo no botão da Televisão e olhei bem pra ele.

**-** Pois então fica olhando, seu babaca! – Falei enquanto jogava o capacete nele e saia na direção da chuva. Resolvi ir andando mesmo. MEU DEUS, EU O CHAMEI DE BABACA! QUAL É O MEU PROBLEMA? O meu orgulho tinha que falar mais alto? Agora não tinha mais jeito.

A minha vontade era sair correndo e cair nos braços do Naruto, enquanto ele me carregava e ai nós iríamos todos felizes para a casa. Mas alegria de pobre dura pouco, então a única solução foi sair. Sim, eu saí no meio daquela chuva toda, molhando todo o meu querido uniforme, mas escorreguei numa poça e cai de bunda no chão. Ótimo, agora a minha calcinha estava encharcada.

Enquanto estava caída no chão um rapaz se ofereceu para me ajudar a levantar, mas estava tão nervosa que grunhi para ele, assustando-o á ponto de fazê-lo cair no chão. O coitado deve ter ficado traumatizado.

Levantei-me com dificuldade, o uniforme colado no meu corpo. O pior é que tinha algumas partes brancas, e todo mundo sabe que branco na chuva... Bem, fica transparente.

Mas tudo bem, segui em frente e continuei andando, queria chegar logo até a escola. Provavelmente ia pegar uma pneumonia daquelas.

Enquanto andava calmamente e rosnava para algumas pessoas que me encaravam assustadas, ouvi uma voz conhecida. Olhei pata trás e vi o Naruto, todo encharcado, gritando algo como ' Vaquinha, Espera!'. Parei e esperei, impaciente.

Até que ele corria rápido, e conseguiu não escorregar. Se fosse eu, já teria batido a cabeça e morrido. Ah, e ele estava de camiseta branca, ou seja, TAVA TUDO TRANSPARENTEEE. Mas beleza, voltando ao assunto... Assim que ele chegou, ofegante, a primeira coisa que me disse foi:

**- **Você viu aquele cara jogado lá na calçada? Acho que ele morreu. – Falou enquanto me entregava o capacete azul.

**- **Er... Sei lá, né, quem será o lunático que fez aquilo... Bom, anyway, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Ele deu aquele bom e velho sorrisinho dele, e começou a andar.

**-** Não ia deixar uma menina inocente como você andar na rua sozinha, não é? Ainda mais vestida assim, vai que tentam te assaltar? – É... Ainda bem que ele não viu a parte em que eu grunhi pro cara, senão ele ia mudar a respeito do ' _menina inocente_ '.

**-** Hmm... Pois é, obrigada, eu tenho você aqui pra me proteger, né... Hehe... Meu herói... – Comentei rindo. Ele me olhou assustado. Ai, será que ele achou que eu tava dando em cima dele? Será que ele me achou uma baranga que fica se dando pros outros?

Bom, tudo bem. Comecei a andar também, tremendo de frio. Ele notou e me abraçou, fazendo nossos corpos ficarem juntinhos. Eu teria dado-lhe um soco, mas eu realmente estava com frio. Ele me girou e fez com que eu voltasse meu curso com ele.

- A gente vai de moto. – Sibilou pra que eu entendesse bem. Eu sorri.

x-x

Bom,tá ai, Capítulo Cinco pra vocês 8D

Se é que alguém ainda lê esse cocozão, mas enfim -q

Espero que estejam gostando da fic... Embora faça muito tempo desde que eu á terminei, ainda sinto muito carinho por ela XD

Bom, Naruto e sakura molhadênhos indo pra escola, o que vocês acham que vai acontecer? aim, eim, eim? Façam suas apostas, seus lindos! *-*

E comentem! Bebês, comentem pra tia Lina saber se alguém ainda lê isso aqui e talz... e.e

Yufa-san  hahahaha eu compreendo perfeitamente bem o que acontece ctg, por que acontece a mesma coisa comigo... XP Mas sim, seja muito bem-vinda, e espero que continue acompanhando *-* hahaha Eu também :B

Dascross Aaaaah, seja muito bem-vindo, viu? Espero que continue acompanhando! :D Muito obrigada 8D haha


	8. Capítulo Seis

Capítulo Seis

**Meu bebê, Minha criança. **

E lá estávamos nós dois, em cima de uma moto, chuva e vento nos cabelos. Estaria tudo muito emocionante, se o Naruto não houvesse ido por um ' _caminho mais rápido_' e nós houvéssemos ido parar numa estrada super escrota e distante. Eu estava em ponto de ter um ataque.

- Você tem mais algum atalho, ou será que ir pelo caminho normal é uma boa opção? Eu não sei, por que nós temos exatos dez minutos pra chegar à escola! – Gritei.

- Eu tô tentando, seja mais razoável! – Falou enquanto sacudia a cabeça. E a chuva engrossou. – Eu não posso ir muito rápido, se não a moto vai dançar na pista e ai a gente vai... – Eu o interrompi, no mesmo instante, sem ter nem ao menos idéia do que ele ia falar.

- Não quero saber, acelera! – Falei.

- Mas...

- Agora. – Sibilei. O ouvi bufar, mas, de fato, ele arrancou com a moto. Eu senti as gotas de chuva virem de encontro com a minha pele como se fossem pequenas facas. Eu me apertei contra o Naruto enquanto ele acelerava.

- Ai, Droga! – Ele falou. Eu analisei bem e vi um pequeno corte em seu pescoço. Nada de muito grave nem perto da jugular, sabe? Só um corte feito pela chuva mesmo e pá.

E foi ai que o Naruto ergueu a mão pra levantar a viseira do capacete que eu senti a moto dançar. Ele deu um grito, jogou uma das mãos pra trás e me empurrou pra fora da moto, enquanto a moto tombava com ele e ele e a moto rolavam morro abaixo.

E eu tive medo, por que se o Naruto morresse, ia ser minha culpa e eu ia ter um assassinato nas costas. Eu me ergui do meio da estrada e corri até onde ela descia, com grama e vi a moto largada lá em baixo, mas nada do Naruto.

Olhei pra baixo, e o vi mais perto de mim do que eu pensava.

- Naruto! – Eu gritei com a voz esganiçada, mas não obtive resposta. Ele estava largado no chão e aquilo me fez ter medo.

Era minha culpa.

Desci mais um pouco e me ajoelhei ao lado dele. A chuva ainda caia, e ele abriu os olhos e me olhou, enquanto sacudia a cabeça e se livrara da umidade dos cabelos.

- Sakura-chan... – Ele murmurou enquanto piscava diversas vezes. Ele pareceu analisar a situação e então parou de piscar e me olhou sério. – Sakura-chan. – Falou sério enquanto se levantava num pulo e olhava para a moto, que começava a pegar fogo lá embaixo. Nossa, ele está até pulando, sinal que está bem.

- Hmm... Pois é né, acho que era disso que você estava falando. Hehe. – Falei dando um sorriso desconcertado. Cara, eu havia acabado com a moto do menino, isso era desumano.

- Olha pra ela! A minha Twister novinha! Meu bebê, Minha criança! Você a destruiu! – Ele falou enquanto passava os dedos dentre os cabelos, desesperado. Ei. Era só uma moto.

- Desculpe partir seus sonhos, mas ela não era sua criança. Era só sua moto. - Pior erro da minha vida. Ele me deu apenas uma olhada do jeito que nunca havia dado antes.

- Era a minha criança e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. – Ele sibilou enquanto voltava a andar de um lado pro outro. Eu olhei pro alto enquanto a chuva caia e olhei pra ele. Fiquei com mais medo.

- Então, já que sua criança foi cremada, o que vamos fazer agora? Andar? – Perguntei incrédula. Ele deu de ombros. Ah, não zoa comigo, Naruto.

- Você quer vivenciar o massacre da Serra Elétrica? Aposto que aconteceu naquela curva ali. – Falou apontando para a estrada. Eu bufei.

- O que você quer dizer? Que nós estamos abandonados que nem filhos de prostituta no dia dos pais? – Ele assentiu. – Merda! Nunca mais confie nos atalhos do Naruto. Eu tenho que aprender isso.

- Hey, foi culpa sua eu ter caído com a moto. – Ele falou ofendido. Eu respirei fundo. Isso, Sakura, tranqüiliza.

- Não interessa de quem é a culpa, o importante são os fatos e os fatos são estes. E a menos que encontremos uma pessoa super legal que vá com a nossa cara, nós perderemos o dia de aula. – Ele riu. Riu muito.

- Você acha que numa altura dessas, eu me importo com a escola? Eu não tô nem ai com a escola. – Ele falou gesticulando muito. – E a gente? Pode ser que aqui haja um maníaco e ele pode nos escalpelar e você vem me falar de escola? Francamente, vaquinha, pensei que fosse mais realista.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Chore e grite como você por causa da sua moto idiota?

- Não fala assim da bom-bom não! Ela era muito legal e você a destruiu.

- Posso imaginar quantos sentimentos você nutria por um esqueleto de metal.

- Mais do que você já nutriu por qualquer coisa ou pessoa próxima a você! – Ele falou. E todas as críticas que fazíamos em seqüência pararam e o silêncio reinou entre nós, enquanto eu fitava meus pés e Naruto fitava a '_bom-bom'_. Ele me magoou. Não pensei que as palavras dele fossem tão cortantes. Tava na cara que ele só me achava uma fútil.

– Desculpe. – Ele falou antes de dar um suspiro.

- Tudo bem. – Falei antes de fitar a moto dele. – O que a gente vai fazer? – Perguntei cedendo de joelhos no chão. – Sozinhos na estrada, o que vai acontecer conosco? Nós vamos morrer Naruto? – Perguntei. Ele me fitou como se eu fosse uma lesma azul.

- Por Deus, claro que não. – Ele falou coçando a cabeça e se sentando ao meu lado. – Só não temos como voltar. Não temos grana... Nem passe de ônibus...

- Mas eu tenho um celular! – Falei. Claro. Ino me tiraria dessa numa boa!

- Jura? E pra quem você vai ligar, Sakura-chan? Eim, eim? – Ele me perguntou enquanto eu revirava meu fichário. Eu me voltei pra ele.

- Meu celular... – Falei desapontada. – Não tá aqui.

E então, nós dois ouvimos atentamente uma campainha irritante começar e logo ir engrossando, até a mensagem começar. ' o número chamado encontra-se insdisponííí' e então a mensagem travou e um pequeno pipoco foi ouvido. O celular já era. Foi minha vez de começar a andar e passar os dedos pelos cabelos.

- Meu bebê, meu bebê, meu bebê morreu por culpa sua! – Falei apontando meu dedo dramaticamente para o Naruto.

- Desculpe partir seus sonhos, mas ela não era sua criança. – Ele falou imitando a minha voz de forma nojenta. Eu apenas lhe dei uma das minhas olhadas fulminantes e recomecei a andar em círculos.

- Se nós tivéssemos sido abduzidos, talvez tivéssemos mais meios de contato com nosso mundo do que estando aqui. – Falei enquanto me sentava ao lado dele. Ele suspirou.

- Ta bem, ET. O que nós fazemos agora? – Ele me perguntou.

- Primeiro lugar, ET. É a tua avó. Segundo lugar, eu não sei. – Falei antes de dar um suspiro e me largar de costas na grama. Ele fez o mesmo. A chuva que caia sobre nossas cabeças era incrível, e ficar sentindo-a deitada na grama era uma sensação indescritível.

Quando eu fechei meus olhos, eu senti alguma coisa... Quente... Se envolvendo em minha mão, e por instinto, abri os olhos. Era a mão de Naruto. Arregalei um pouco os olhos, e antes que eu começasse a gritar, enlouquecida, ele me deu um daqueles sorrisos dele.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, relaxa. – Falou enquanto suspirava e fechava os olhos. Eu não sabia o que fazer e muito menos o que pensar então, apertei meus dedos na mão dele. Vi o sorriso dele crescer e fiquei vermelha, mas não afastei minha mão da dele.

- É bom começarmos a andar então, por que senão vamos pegar um baita resfriado. – Falei enquanto fitava o céu acinzentado. Ele riu alto. Soltou minha mão e se levantou. Espreguiçou-se, enquanto olhava o céu. Eu sorri e me sentei no chão. Não sabia por que, mas vê-lo se erguer, me fez ter vontade de me erguer também.

Ele me estendeu a mão, e eu aceitei. Eu sabia qual era o plano. Andar de volta pra casa. Eu bati minhas mãos na coxa, tentando me livrar dos pequenos pedaços de grama, e ele sacudiu os cabelos, tentando se livrar da água.

- Vem, se a gente der sorte, nós encontramos alguém legal no caminho. – Ele falou enquanto começava a caminhar. Eu corri um pouquinho e o alcancei.

__**xxx**_

Bom, Lá vamos nós.

Demorei pra postar esse capítulo, né?

Poiis é, você demoraram pra comentar... Dê uma comentadinha se você leu, onegai. É muito ruim sentir que ninguém gosta do que você tá postando e.e tá certo que a fic tá um cocozão, mas não precisam fazer assim comigo também, poxa vida Ç_Ç

Ok, deixemos o drama de lado e.e

O que vocêes acharam do capítulo?

Tão gostando da Sakura? E do Naruto?

Se sim, se não, me diiigam, poor favor e.e

**dasross **muito obrigada pelo comentário, de verdade *-* que bom que você está gostando e acompanhando, espero que continue lendo *-*

**Kitty Chandelle **Vou sim, não vou abandonar não XD Leu no Orkut? aaaaaaai, que bom, adoro leitores antigos *-* espero que continue acompanhando, ok?

**Aoi Raito** kopaksopaksopkaksoas desculpe pela demora, estava aguardando mais um comentário, obrigada por comentar e acompanhar *-*


	9. Capítulo Sete

Capítulo Sete

**Sonho**

Aquela Noite eu não comi muito e fui dormir cedo. Dormir é pleno modo de dizer, eu me deitei cedo, era umas oito horas quando resolvi subir para meu quarto. Consegui driblar meus pais alegando estar com dor de cabeça e me tranquei no meu quarto. Coloquei meu pijama de ovelhinhas, a coisa mais fofa do mundo, sabe? Era parecido com o de vaca, pra ser sincera... Mas enfim, eu estava meio agoniada pelo que tinha acontecido de manhã, eu sabia que uma enorme parcela da culpa do que havia acontecido era minha, e fora isso, ainda tinha mais...

O fluxo de pensamento Sasuke x Naruto estava me enlouquecendo. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto eu estava simpatizando com o Naruto e me apegando a ele, mas eu também não conseguia parar de pensar em como o Sasuke devia ter ficado bonitinho, todo molhado de chuva... Então, eu fui até a janela e me debrucei nela. Minha janela era legal, me ajudava a refletir ficar ali tomando um vento, sabe? E da minha janela, eu podia ver de camarote a varanda do quarto do Naruto. E ele estava lá, sentado numa cadeira, se equilibrando nas duas pernas traseiras da pobre cadeira de madeira, com as mãos na nuca e os pés no murinho branco. Eu dei um meio sorriso, enquanto o observava, ele mantinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso bobo no rosto, enquanto hora sim, hora não balançava os pés sentindo o vento e parecendo estar infinitamente distante... A camiseta azul e a calça preta de moletom lhe davam um ar infantil, era divertido ficar olhando um garoto daquele tamanho e ainda conseguir encontrar nele alguns traços infantis...

Ele parecia tão calmo, tão... _Bonito_.

E foi então que ele abriu os olhos azuis brilhantes e distraídos e olhou justamente em minha direção. Ele parecia ter sentido meu olhar., e respondeu sem pensar na mesma hora, foi meio repentino e me fez assustar a princípio, mas então ele sorriu pra mim e eu sorri de volta.

- E ai, vaquinha? – Gritou pra mim enquanto se sentava direito na cadeira e me encarava com aquele sorrisinho íntimo nos lábios. Como se aquele fosse um código só nosso, uma brincadeira, algo que aprontamos juntos... Era bom sentir aquilo vindo dele, sabe? Aquela cumplicidade... Eu dei um meio riso e fiz sinal de silêncio.

- Não grita! – Eu falei de modo suficiente para ele ouvir, me inclinando ainda mais sobre a janela, deitando meu torax no parapeito, como se aquilo fosse fazer a distância entre nós diminuir... Eu sou meio patética, admito. – Meus pais vão pensar que eu pirei se me ouvirem. – Ele sorriu ainda mais, como se achasse realmente muita graça no fato de eu querer esconder nosso papinho dos meus pais, e então ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas nos olhando. – Como você se saiu? – Perguntei me referindo ao assunto da moto. Ao que parece, Naruto ia pegar a moto da avó emprestada, enquanto ele não arrumava outra pra ele. A moto da avó dele era linda, uma CG Titã Azul Turquesa. Sim, nós bolamos uma mentira sobre tudo que aconteceu. Ele ia contar que a moto deslizou na pista e que ela havia caído, a caminho da escola. Mas eu, sobre ter faltado, disse que caiu o maior toró na hora em que estava indo, e que eu não fui. Mentes realmente brilhantes, né? pois é.

- Amanhã eu vou pra escola, não se preocupe. – Gritou de volta largando-se de costas na cadeira, com uma pontinha de convencimento, o que me fez me endireitar, bufar, girar os olhos nas órbitas e cruzar os braços contra o peito. Convencido. Babaca convencido.

- Quem foi que disse a mentira de que eu estou preocupada com você? – Perguntei com sarcasmo e ele soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa. Era tão difícil ficar séria com aquele panaca rindo daquele jeito que eu comecei a rir com ele.

- Eu sei que está. Na verdade, você me ama secretamente. – Falou antes de ter uma crise de riso, eu o acompanhei.

- Cale a boca. Quem ouvir vai pensar que é verdade! – Falei ameaçando jogar algo nele, mas Naruto apenas ergueu os ombros, como se não se importasse.

- Ué, você se importa com o que pensam de nós? – Eu ri.

- Não! Mas não gosto de parecer louca! – Falei. Ele sorriu. Eu ouvi passos no corredor. Um pequeno desespero preenchue minha mente e uma cadeia de coisas acontecendo me invadiu os pensamentos: meu pai papai vê Naruto papai me vê gritando com Naruto Naruto é um garoto Papai atira no Naruto e me manda pra um convento. Dei um salto e me virei para a janela. – Um segundo! – Falei antes de voltar pra dentro e fechar a janela. Meu pai entrou pelo meu quarto e me encontrou dentro do quarto, deitada na cama, com a cara mais deslavada do mundo. Não sigam meu exemplo, garotas, por favor...

- Sakura, você está gritando com quem? - Meu pai perguntou, eu o fitei. Papai usava sua calça de moletom daépoca do colégio... Não que realmente ficasse boa ou no tamanho ideal, pra ser sincera ficava incomodamente apertada e curta, mas mamãe pediu para que não falasse nada e agisse normalmente. Papai estava tendo uma daquelas crises da meia idade, precisava se sentir 'forever young' e não devia ser a filha adolescente a interferir nisso. Talvez um psicologo... Se bem que a calça do colégio ainda dava pra aturar, mas a camiseta que ficava estranhamente subindo e mostrando sua barriga saliente e peludinha não me dava uma visão muito agradável... Por isso, focalizei seus olhos. Isso, Sakura, os olhos!

- Não, eu não estou. – Falei na maior cara de pau, dobrando as pernas e me sentando direito na cama, inclinada para vê-lo melhor. Papai parou, pensdou e coçou a cabeça, me olhando desconfiado.

- Então, quem gritou? – Eu arregalei um pouco os olhos, ergui os ombros e sacudi a cabeça negativamente. E o Oscar de melhor atriz vai para...

- Não sei. Deve ser a vizinha da frente. – Falei enquanto apanhava uma revista no meu criado mudo e começava a folhear, como se realmente houvesse algo naquela revista que me interessasse... Só que era melhor olhar pra revista que pros pneuzinhos do meu pai. Ele suspirou baixinho e pareceu pensar um pouco, até que a idéia da vizinha pareceu lhe clarear um pouco a mente.

- É, você tem razão. Acredita que esses dias ela saiu na rua de toalha? - Eu arregalei os olhos, voltei a olhar para papai e comecei a rir muito alto.

- Não conte a mamãe, ela vai pensar bobagem. – Falei antes de piscar um dos olhos. Ele sorriu, aceneou e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Eu corri até a janela mais do que depressa e fitei a varanda de Naruto. Ele estava lá, e estava me esperando. Meigo, né? Não, na certa ele só queria saber se eu estava de castigo.

- O que aconteceu? Ficou de castigou? – Perguntou ansioso. Não disse? Esse ser babaca e loiro só está interessado na minha tragédia! Logo eu, que sou tão legal.

- Pai. – Falei simplesmente e sacudi a mão, como se não fosse nada importante. Naruto soltou um suspiro e eu ri baixinho. – Eu posso esperar você amanhã? – Perguntei de repente, e ele assentiu um tanto surpreso, mas de um modo positivo.

- Pode Dattebayo.

- Bom, Até mais. – Falei enquanto acenava, e ele riu.

- Sonha comigo, vaquinha. Hihu. – Falou antes de sorrir. Eu mostrei a língua e fechei a janela. Deitei-me e sorri, e enquanto me cobria, lembrava das palavras engraçadas de Naruto.

'_Eu sei que está. Na verdade, você me ama secretamente_ '.

Sorri e me aninhei no travesseiro. Dormi lindamente.

" Eu estava andando pelos corredores da escola, meu uniforme estava consideravelmente molhado e eu ouvia a chuva cair lá fora... Eu estava andando, só andando. 

Então, eu vi um corpo parado a minha frente, e não fiz questão de ver o rosto, apenas me abracei a ele e me escondi em seu abraço. Ele me apertou, e eu senti conhecer aquele perfume de algum lugar. Ele encaixou seu rosto no meu pescoço e eu comecei a chorar em seu ombro, com toda a intimidade, sem me preocupar com as minhas lágrimas molhando a blusa dele. 

- Desculpa. – Eu falei. – Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. – Falei diversas vezes. Ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem, tá tudo bem... – Ele falou enquanto fazia carinho nas minhas costas e eu me acalmava. – Vaquinha. – Eu arregalei os olhos. " 

Acordei assustada e toda suada no meu quarto escuro. Respirava ofegante enquanto me sentava na cama e prendia meus cabelos num coque. Corri desajeitada na direção da janela e abri, mas naruto não estava lá. Claro que ele não estaria lá, era tipo... de madrugada, o que ele estaria fazendo ali? Francamente, Sakura, você precisa de um analista. Comecei a me lembrar de que ele havia me pedido para sonhar com ele e cocei a cabeça.

Olhei para o relógio que marcava por volta de duas da manhã e suspirei, arrastando os passos pelo quarto e me dirigindo até a porta. Caminhei lentamente até a sala, abri a porta e me sentei num dos degraus que ligava até a calçada. Escorei minha cabeça na porta e a encostei suavemente atrás de mim, preocupada em não fazer barulho algum. Olhei para a noite escura e as estrelas que cintilavam ao redor da lua. Sorri me lembrando do sonho, dobrei as pernas e me abracei aos joelhos. Soltei um suspiro e me contive. Eu tinha que ao menos tentar deter um pouco meus sentimentos, eu não podia, era errado me sentir assim em relação ao meu amigo. Mas eu era obrigada a confessar pra mim mesma, que eu havia gostado muito de sonhar com ele...

O que será que aquilo significava? Eu estava gostando dele? Não, óbvio que não, eu nunca gostaria do Naruto. Eu só havia sonhado por que eu havia pensado muito nele o dia todo. Era a única explicação razoável que eu conseguia encontrar para aquela situação, e admitir que havia pensado nele o dia todo era mais difícil do que você pode imaginar... Por que de verdade, sim, eu havia.

Desde quando eu me preocupava com ele? O que estava acontecendo comigo? Será que quando meu sono passasse, tudo voltaria ao normal? Sim! Claro que amanhã tudo ia voltar ao normal! E por que eu me preocupei tanto com o que ia acontecer com ele? hmmm, por causa do Sasuke? SIM, SIM, CLARO, O SASUKE!

- Não é meio tarde pra você estar acordada? – A voz conhecida daquele idiota me puxou dos meus pensamentos como um enorme terremoto dentro da minha cabeça. Eu me virei com cara de poucos amigos, mas aquele sorriso dele me desarmou. Não sei se por causa da luz das estrelas, ou pelo modo bonito como seus olhos azuis reluziam e dintilavam como estrelas ao me ver, mas me fez sorrir levemente de volta pra ele. Naruto encarou aquilo como um convite, e se sentou ao meu lado, dem pedir licença ou permissão, e eu apenas observei atentamente cada movimento dele.

- Posso te dizer a mesma coisa, sabe? - Perguntei, ele soltou uma risada fraca e ergueu os ombros, como se dissesse 'fazer o que?' - Não consigo dormir. – Falei enquanto esfregava os olhos, para afastar um pouco mais o sono, mas aparentemente não funcionou muito bem, me fez bocejar. Ele deu um sorriso curto e me olhou, como se houvesse pensado em algo muito engraçado.

- Será que agora eu vou ter que te chamar de ovelhinha? – Ele me perguntou, e eu demorei um pouco para processar aquela informação. Sóentão me liguei, eu havia esquecido completamente que estava de pijama, ainda mais o de ovelhinhas! Se a Ino me pega naquela situação, ela corta meu pescoço fora, ai meu Kami-sama, segura aquela loira longe de mim!

- Pare de me dar apelidos. – Falei sem conseguir evitar corar, e ele riu ao notar minhas bochechas avermelharem.

- Já que a gente está sem sono, tá a fim de ir lá em casa tomar um leite quente? – Ele me perguntou, eu o encarei um pouco desconfiada e aquele sorriso idiota daquele imbecil aumentou um pouco mais. – Se você preferir, eu te dou uma porção de capim, vaquinha. Hahá. – Eu bufei e me levantei.

- Tá. Vamos lá. – Falei puxando-o pelo antebraço e fazendo-o se levantar. Nós começamos a caminhar em silêncio, então eu tive uma dúvida, na verdade, muito duvidosa. – O que você veio fazer no meu gramado essa hora? – Perguntei, achei que talvez ele fosse gaguejar ou algo assim, mas não. Naruto não é engraçadinho, ele é cara de pau demais pra isso. Ele só ri das minhas perguntas, nunca tem nem um traço de constragimento para que eu zombe dele..

- Eu saí e te vi sentada na porta. Resolvi vir falar com você antes que algum tarado passasse na rua. – Falou coçando a cabeça e eu golpeei seu braço. Babaca! Cretino babaca! Ele abriu a porta da casa dele e fez o sinal de silêncio pra mim.

- Eles não acordam com facilidade, como todos os velhos? – Perguntei num murmúrio, enquanto fechava a porta e ele sacudia a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, eles dormem com a porta aberta, mas tem o sono mais pesado do mundo. Além disso, minha avó tem uma moto! Não são mesmo como todos os avós do mundo...– Falou antes de ir comigo até a cozinha e acender a luz. A cozinha da casa dele era incrível, azulejos brancos e azuis intercalados, armarios de aluminio que preenchiam quase toda a cozinha e um daqueles balcões de cozinha americana. Eu me sentei em cima do balcão e comecei a balançar as pernas, observando-o pegar dois copos pra nós. Ele olhou pra mim sentada no balcão sacudindo as pernas e inclinou a cabeça. – Você é... Hm... Tão ajustável. – Ele falou enquanto deixava os copos ao meu lado.

- Eu sei que eu sou. – Falei sorrindo. – Principalmente quando eu estou com sono.

- Sabia que você é mais sociável quando está com sono? Você precisa passar algumas noites em claro. – Falou enquanto colocava leite no meu copo. Idiota. Eu queria dar um soco no meio da cabeça dele, mas como ele estava misturando o achocolatado no leite, decidi que não era lá uma boa idéia.

- Posso dizer o mesmo. – Falei enquanto batia suavemente meu copo contra o dele. – TIM-TIM.

- Sabe, vaquinha. – Ele começou, eu o fitei. – Você é a primeira menina que eu acho legal. Mas assim, legal... Realmente legal, não fútil como as outras. Você não tem frescuras com o cabelo pra colocar o capacete. – Eu sorri. Não sei exatamente o que os efeitos do sono estavam me causando, mas eu passei os dedos dentre os cabelos loiros dele e ele me olhou, estranhando meu gesto. É atrevimento meu achar seus cabelos incrívelmente macios e bons de acariciar, mesmo que fossem totalmente desorganizados?

- Você é o primeiro garoto que me diz isso. – Falei sorrindo e lhe encarando com ternura. – _Talvez _você não seja tão idiota quanto eu pensava. – Eu dei um longo gole no leite e deixei minha mão escorregar do cabelo dele até as bochechas, fazendo um pouco de carinho nele antes de recolher minha mão junto ao corpo. Ele sorriu por um momento, aproveitando meu carinho e logo em seguida fechou a cara pra mim.

- O quão idiota você pensou que eu era? – Ele falou emburrado e eu comecei a rir.

- Não muito. – Respondi terminando de tomar meu leite, desci do balcão e logo em seguida lhe devolvi o copo. – Obrigada pelo leite. Mas eu tenho que ir.

- Eu acompanho você até sua casa. – Ele falou como se fosse muito longe e perigoso. Realmente, vou ter que passar por um bosque cheio de lobos malvados pra chegar até a casa ao lado, muito perspicaz...

- É realmente muito distante daqui. Muito perigoso. – Falei. Ele deu o último gole em seu leite, e nós caminhamos em silêncio até minha casa. Deixou-me na porta e sorriu pra mim, como se eu houvesse feito algo muito especial pra ele, e aquilo me fez tão... Feliz?

- Eu te pego aqui mais tarde. – Ele falou meio incerto, com medo do que eu fosse dizer, mas eu apenas assenti e sorri cansada pra ele. Estava ficando com sono...

- Boa Madrugada. – Falei enquanto entrava em casa, Naruto abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, parecia querer me pedir algo, mas lhe faltou coragem. Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, afastando o pensamento e voltou a olhar pra mim, escorada ao batente.

- Quando eu vou conhecer sua casa, vaquinha? – Me perguntou, eu ergui os ombros.

- Você já conhece.

- Sabe do que eu falo. – Ele insistiu, num tom de voz um pouco mais sério do que o que eu estava adaptada, isso me fez suspirar.

- Talvez, o dia em que você precisar de açúcar. – Sugeri, e ele piscou confuso. – Vai lá. Até mais. – Disse enquanto fechava a porta. Pude vê-lo sorrir, antes de fechar totalmente, e sorri ligeiramente enquanto trancava. Subi até meu quarto sem fazer barulho e fechei a porta. Joguei-me na cama e suspirei.

Eu precisava pensar...

**xox**

Bom, primeiro de tudo, eu queria dizer que eu revisei esse capítulo... Alterei algumas coisinhas e detalhei mais, faz tanto tempo que escrevi essa fic que achei que devia dar uma melhoradinha básica, mas tentei não tirar a essência, ok?

E sim, demorei menos pra postar, pq vocês, anjinhos, comentaram *-* o que linds s2' haha

**dasross** - A Sakura não é mesmo muito esperta, né? okaskopaskopsakospkoas espero que você esteja gostando, e continua cmentando e acompanhando, ok? *-* obrigadinha *-*

**Mama King **- AI MEU DEUS, EU LI SUAS FICS *O* E VOCÊ TÁ LENDO A MINHA *O* AI QUE EMOÇÃO *-* seja bem vinda, viu? hahaha muito obrigada, espero que continua acompanhando e comentando *-*

**Saah** - Só um pouquinho mais adiante, tá? oaposkapokspokasopsakoapskap oks seja bem vinda, e obrigada por comentar, espero que continue acompanhando *-*

**Aoi Raito** - Seu extenso e sincero comentário fez a minha noite valer a pena, sabia? *-* hihi muito obrigada por comentar e acompanhar, e pode deixar que não abandono não! XD concordo com você quando fala sobre ser um desafio ser NaruSaku, é muuuito complicado mesmo, tem que gostar mesmo do casal pra insistir, né? Mas mesmo assim, é um casal encantador, ao menos pra mim... Eu gosto muito de contrastes... XD mais uma vez, muito obrigada por comentar, espero que continua gostando *-*


	10. Capítulo Oito

Capítulo Oito.

**O Esquisitão.**

Nem preciso falar que naquela noite eu não consegui mais dormir, né? Havia em minha mente uma tempestade, um furacão de pensamentos confusos em relação a Naruto e ao que eu sentia por ele. E embora eu tenha tentado esquecer e dormir, foi quase impossível.

Bom, fazem agora sete semanas que eu estou nessa nova escola, e tudo está normal. Depois daquele dia, Naruto vem se aproximando cada vez mais de mim, e eu vejo Sasuke se afastando cada vez mais. Não que ele tenha sido próximo algum dia, mas se nós já éramos distantes, estamos quase a milhões de quilômetros de distância, mesmo estudando na mesma classe, é como se houvesse um abismo entre nós. Um abismo chamado Naruto.

E naquela manhã nada estava tão diferente assim. Eu estava sentada atrás de Naruto, como sempre, e os meninos sentados ao nosso redor na aula de história mais chata de todos os tempos. A professora de história era uma senhora, provavelmente mais velha que minha avó, com os cabelos brancos presos num coque e o corpo gordinho coberto por um vestido florido que ficava coberto por um avental impecávelmente branco. Seus passos barulhentos pelo salto alto ecoavam pela sala e me distraiam sobre o assunto em questão.

- Cara, essa mulher fala de que época? – Chouji me perguntou cutucando meu braço sem muita delicadeza. Eu ergui os ombros e sorri.

- Período Jurássico. A época que ela nasceu. – Conclui voltando a olhar desinteressada para meu caderno. Chouji riu e contou para Kiba, que sorriu e terminou de espalhar para o resto da sala. Enquanto eu estava fitando meu caderno, Naruto, por vezes, deitava sua cabeça para trás e batia sua testa na minha, dando um risinho e voltando-se para a professora em seguinte. Ele parecia estranhamente feliz, se for pra falar a verdade. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam casualmente quando encontravam os meus, e eu sentia uma imensa pinicação em minhas bochechas toda vez que isso ocorria. Acho que envolvia muitas coisas, o fato dos avós dele estarem bem, de ele estar se saíndo razoávelmente bem na escola, já que eu estava dando uma ajudinha com seus estudos, o fato de que os amigos dele se davam bem e gostavam de mim, o fato de eu nunca mais ter citado Sasuke pra ele, acho que naquela cabeça loira e lerda, tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem. Na minha cabeça rosa e estúpida, só estava estranho... Sabe baseado em que eu digo que estava estranho?

Eu não sabia exatamente onde estava com a cabeça, ou em que diabos estava pensando, mas eu gostava. Gostava de vê-lo satisfeito, gostava do jeito com o qual sorria ao olhar pra mim, do modo que estava batendo a testa na minha de cinco em cinco minutos, de ficar conversando comigo na varanda ou de me levar para a aula de moto, onde eu podia envolvê-lo com meus braços sem medo que ele notasse alguma coisa, mas eu sabia que ele estava notando... Além do fato de que a amizade dele era gostosa, e que eu já havia me acostumado com seu jeito escandaloso e atrapalhado, Naruto não era tão idiota quanto parecia, eu sabia que ele estava percebendo que a compania dele me agradava, e era só questão de tempo para que isso se tornasse um comentário constrangedor vindo de seus lábios carnudos...

Assim que o sinal bateu, a professora levou um susto, dando um pulinho, e os alunos se levantaram e começaram a sair da sala sem pedir permissão. O intervalo era curto e a fila da cantina extensa, acho que ninguém queria ficar muito tempo nela, principalmente Naruto, que se empolgou com os meninos e começou a me puxar pelo antebraço para o meio da multidão que se encaminhava para o corredor. Como todas as salas do andar de cima saiam no mesmo horário, o corredor estava absurdamente cheio, como em todos os outros dias, mas nesse dia em especial, Kiba tinha de fazer uma bobagem e trombar com um garoto do segundo ano. Que maravilha, e ainda o mais mal humorado deles, Neji Hyuga, primo da Hinata. Não gosto de nenhum dos dois. Torci o nariz ao vê-lo encarar Kiba com raiva e empurrá-lo logo em seguida, fazendo-o bater contra a parede.

- Olha por onde anda Inuzuka. – Ele falou de forma ríspida. Kiba abriu a boca para responder, mas Naruto largou meu braço e se colocou entre os dois.

- Por que não olha você? Estava bem de frente pra ele que eu vi.

- A conversa ainda não chegou ao orfanato, Uzumaki. – Neji falou. Naruto cerrou os punhos. Eu não sei o que quer dizer exatamente essa história de orfanato, mas não agradou muito a Naruto ouvir aquilo, então eu fechei a cara e olhei pra Neji.

- Ele tem razão, Naruto, em conversa de idiota a gente não deve se meter. – Falei ficando ao lado de Naruto. Ele me olhou meio assustado pela resposta, mas deu um riso baixinho, Neji me olhou com a cara feia... Como se eu fosse ter medo dele ou algo assim, mas eu só cruzei os braços e ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Você, testuda, não me provoque... – Ele me respondeu. Eu cerrei os olhos e Kiba pareceu se ofender.

- Oe, não fale assim com ela. – Kiba falou apertando os punhos.

- Você está defendendo a menininha? Quer parecer forte perto dela? Desculpe, você não daria nem pro cheiro numa briga, Inuzuka. Além do mais, até a testa dela é mais forte que você. – Ele falou. Kiba apertou as sobrancelhas e eu resolvi interferir. Acho que ele não tem medo de morrer ou não tem noção do perigo pra me chamar de 'meninha'.

- Licença, a '**menininha**' tem nome, ok? – Falei erguendo minha mão. – E se você se acha tão bom, por que finge que nós somos inferiores? Sim, devia ser fácil pra você cuidar de três alunos do primeiro ano. – Falei. Cara, preciso aprender a calar minha boca.

- Eu não bato em mulher. – Neji falou pra mim. Eu tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas a voz de Naruto foi primeiro.

- Então acho que você não teria nenhum problema em brigar comigo, certo? – Ele perguntou entrando na minha frente. O-ou, eu sentia que algo mal ia acontecer.

- Você não aguenta nem o primeiro soco, Uzumaki. Cresça. – Ele falou. Naruto apertou mais os punhos. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre seu ombro.

- Naruto... – Murmurei. A coisa podia ficar feia.

- Ninguém fala assim com você e sai numa boa, Sakura-chan. – Naruto falou antes de se virar para Neji mirou bem o rosto dele, e quando Neji menos esperava, Naruto deu-lhe um soco.

- Belo soco. – Ouvi Kiba comentar entusiasmado. Neji se virou para Naruto e o deu um chute no estômago. Eu fechei os olhos, assustada enquanto ele mantinha-se em minha frente.

- Naruto! – Exclamei assustada, enquanto ele apoiava as mãos nos joelhos. Meu sangue subiu. Eu estava com raiva de Neji, mas eu não podia fazer... Nada. Se eu fosse partir pra cima dele e ele me desse um daqueles, eu tenho certeza de que ia parar na enfermaria na mesma hora, e isso não ia ajudar muito Naruto ou Kiba...

- Teme! Você me paga! – Naruto falou enquanto pulava no pescoço de Neji. E os dois caíram no chão e rolaram um pouco. O problema, é que eles pararam bem na beirada da escada, e antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer alguma coisa, os dois rolaram escadaria abaixo, em meio a alguns gritos e pontapés. Eu e Kiba corremos junto de alguns alunos até a beira da escada. Eu vi os dois corpos largados no fim da escada e demorou um segundo pra cair minha ficha.

- Idiota. – Kiba comentou antes de rir. Eu suspirei e desci as escadas correndo, parei em pé ao lado de Naruto e ele me deu um sorriso desconcertado. Um circulo arroxeado surgia em volta de seu olho e ele se apoiou nos cotovelos, tentando se levantar, mas acho que a dor nas costas foi grande, porque ele desabou de costas no chão logo em seguida. Tenten e Lee apareceram lá correndo e desesperados. Na verdade Tenten estava desesperada, Lee estava apenas contendo o riso, e ao perceber meu olhar, olhou pra mim e deu uma piscadela. Os dois ergueram Neji e o arrastaram até a enfermaria. Então voltei minha atenção para Naruto novamente.

- Muito bonito. – Eu falei batendo o pé. Ele sorriu e eu estendi a mão pra ele se levantar, ele segurou com firmeza e eu puxei-o pra cima com esforço. Sua mão estava quente e ele entrelaçou os dedos com os meus por um segundo, mas logo eu passei seu braço por meus ombros. Ele se apoiou totalmente em mim e foi mancando comigo até a enfermaria.

- Ah, Sakura-chan, eu não podia o deixar falar daquele jeito com você. – Ele se defendeu fazendo bico e eu sorri, fiz carinho de leve nas costas dele e ele sorriu pra mim também.

- Vem cá, que história foi aquela de orfanato e coisa e tal? Não entendi bulhufas. – Perguntei e o sorriso dele desapareceu. Ele me encarou sério, um pouco receoso e não demorou muito até me contar.

- Eu sou adotado, Sakura-chan. – Eu arregalei os olhos e nós paramos de andar. Como assim, ele não mora com os avós?

- Sério? Você tá falando sério? – Perguntei. Ele assentiu.

- O casal que me adotou, eles eram velhos demais pra poder ter filhos, então eu digo que são meus avós, mas são a única família que eu tenho. Faz alguma diferença pra você? – Ele perguntou. Eu sacudi a cabeça.

- Não, por Kami, claro que não. – Falei de uma vez, enquanto dava um sorriso. – Estou pensando por que você não me contou antes.

- Não sei. – Respondeu erguendo os ombros e olhando pra baixo. – Talvez, por que você... Podia, sei lá... Me achar muito... Esquisitão. – Eu ri e ele acompanhou meu riso. Eu o imitei.

- Esquisitão não é a palavra. – Falei enquanto sorria. – Isso deve ser... Hm... Original. – Falei e ele riu enquanto subíamos alguns degraus e entravamos no refeitório. Um pequeno caminho até chegarmos à enfermaria, e devo agradecer aos céus por ninguém ter nos parado no meio do caminho. Ajudei Naruto a se sentar numa das macas e apoiei meus dedos sobre um corte em sua bochecha. Neji olhou feio para nós e fechou a cortina que envolvia sua maca, Tenten ficou lá ao lado dele e Lee veio para perto de nós, ouvir nossa versão da história.

- Sakura-san. Naruto-kun. O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou risonho, eu fiz carinho na bochecha de Naruto com as costas da mão e ele fechou os olhos, com total desinteresse na presença de Lee.

- Neji e Naruto se atracaram no corredor como dois Pit Bulls. – Eu contei. Lee deu uma risada e Naruto fechou a cara.

- Você está bem, Naruto-kun? – Lee perguntou. Naruto sequer olhou para ele e respondeu emburrado.

- Tô, Dattebayo.

- Eu vou comprar um lanche, quer que eu traga alguma coisa, Sakura-san? – Lee me perguntou, eu assenti e mexi no bolso da minha saia. Peguei algumas moedas e entreguei a ele.

- Compra um chocolate pra mim. – Falei. Naruto bufou.

- Chocolate não é nutritivo. – Falou. Eu peguei o resto das minhas moedas e entreguei a Lee.

- Me traga duas barras de chocolate. – Falei. Naruto bufou e Lee sorriu, enquanto saia correndo na direção da cantina.

- Sua vontade em me contrariar é algo único. – Naruto falou enquanto fazia um bico enorme. Eu achei graça e voltei a fazer carinho na bochecha dele. Ele não quis demonstrar, mas notei que ele se rendia aos pouquinhos enquanto eu lhe acarinhava a bochecha.

- Posso dizer o mesmo. – Falei me sentando na maca com ele e colocando a cabeça dele no meu colo. Ele sorriu e não demorou em se aconchegar, e eu mostrei a língua. – Seu babacão. – Falei rindo.

- Por quê? Eu nem tenho um cachorro pra babar nele. Talvez se eu tivesse um gato, eu seria um babagato, ou um baba... Vaca. – Falou com um sorriso maroto. Eu dei um cloque na testa dele e ele começou a massagear a testa imediatamente. Aquele bobão.

- Eu vou ter que pagar um mico indo de bicicleta com o Kiba hoje? – Perguntei enquanto fazia carinho nele. Naruto riu e voltou a fechar os olhos, se deixando relaxar no meu colo. Não sei exatamente por que comecei a fazer carinho nele, mas vê-lo machucado e saber que em partes a culpa era minha, me fez querer agradá-lo um pouco, e enquanto eu lhe dava um pouco de carinho, percebia que ele devia ter precisado muito disso em alguma época...

- Não, eu te levo, sem problemas. – Isso! Eba! Eu não pude evitar e sorri. Mas, por que eu fiquei tão... Feliz?

Não faço idéia. Apenas continuei fazendo carinho nele até a enfermeira chegar.

**xox**

**Aoi Raito **- haha, muito obrigada *-* de verdade, fiquei bem feliz com seu comentário, me senti até gente, na moral :B kaskopsakopsapkkpasas não consegui te agradecer direito, então vai por aqui mesmo, o sr. andou lendo minhas one's e comentando, né? hahaha muito obrigada, viu? Espero que goste desse capítulo também, e continue comentando e acompanhando XD

**Saah** - acho que não demorei muito pra postar, não fique brava cmg T_T koaopkkopsapkaspkoas muito obrigada pelo comentário e por continuar lendo e comentando *-* espero que goste desse capítulo também 8D

**dasross** - pois é, pode ser... kopasopkaskopsakpoaspkosaas talvez sim, talvez não, de qualquer forma, isso vai ser esclarecido depois :B hihihi obrigada por ler e comentar, espero que continua acompanhando e que goste deste capítulo também ^^

**Yami Umi **- Hááá, muito obrigada *-* faz muuuito tempo que escrevi essa fic, sabe? uns 3, 4 anos... ;x ai eu estou editando uns capítulos, sabe? dando uma detalhada e tal, mas ficou muito feliz que você esteja cgostando, espero que continue lendo e comentando, tá? *-*

E pra você que lê e não comenta, to ligando pra Samara puxar você da cama u.u COMENTA! AAAAH! _


	11. Capítulo Nove

Capítulo Nove.

**Me Beija? **

Uma semana depois de Naruto rolar da escada com Neji, nenhum dos dois tinha mais ematomas. Não muito sérios, pelo menos, mas ambos ainda tinham um arroxeado próximo dos olhos. Não sei Neji, mas Naruto levou uma bronca da avó, não por ter me defendido e brigado, mas por ter apanhado. Vai entender, né?

Aquela tarde de terça-feira, eu cheguei em casa correndo, mal me despedi de Naruto e voei pra dentro de casa. Estava louca de saudades de Ino já fazia algum tempo, sabe? Decidi que era hora de ligar pra ela e elaborar alguma coisa pra fazermos juntas, como antigamente. Ver filmes, comer doces e falar de garotos. Coisas de garotas. Precisava tanto disso, de algo que distraísse minha mente da confusão que Naruto estava fazendo nela, e Ino era meu único refúgio.

Assim que cheguei no meu quarto, lancei meus sapatos e minha mochila pra longe, me joguei na cama, apanhei o telefone e disquei o numero dela, sacudindo as pernas enquanto colocava o aparelho próximo do ouvido. Não chamou mais que duas vezes e eu ouvi a voz de Ino murmurar um 'alô' pra lá de irritado.

- Oi, sou eu. – Falei pra Ino. Ela pareceu alegrar-se ao ouvir minha voz, pois a sua seguiu a minha com entusiasmo.

- Sakura? Nossa, que milagre, faz uma semana que você não me liga, sua vadia. Tava ficando com saudades. – Era engraçado o modo como ela ralhava e me dizia sentir saudades ao mesmo tempo. Ri baixinho ao telefone e desejei, por um momento, que ainda a tivesse por perto todos os dias.

- Quer vir aqui em casa hoje de noite? – Perguntei. – A gente bota o papo em dia e coisa e pá, vê uns filmes.

- Nem dá. Hoje é terça, filha. Conhece minha mãe: "Dormir fora, só na sexta que no dia seguinte não tem escola", Argh! – Ela falou com voz de nojo. Pelo tom de Ino, acredito que tenha acontecido uma discussão com a mãe há pouco tempo, mas resolvi não perguntar nada. A mãe dela devia estar ouvindo a conversa atrás da porta do quarto de Ino, pelo que bem conheço a sra. Yamanaka. - E o Sasuke? Já deu uns pegas nele? - A pergunta direta de Ino me surpreende, e faz com que eu erga minhas sobrancelhas e as palavras me sumam do pensamento. Sasuke...? Como explicar a ela o que estava acontecendo entre Naruto e eu? Como explicar que o garoto que eu pretendia usar para me aproximar de Sasuke estava levando meus pensamentos a loucura, numa plena confusão? Como despontá-la?

- Não. Ainda não. - Foi a melhor resposta que me veio a mente. A mais rápida também. Ouvi Ino suspirar de indignação e sorri. Qualquer uma de suas atitudes espontâneas me faziam rir, e eu andava precisando muito dela...

- Você é lenta, eim amiga? – Ino perguntou antes de rir um pouco malvada, e eu acompanhei seu riso.

- Então vem aqui na sexta pra gente ver uns filmes. Tô com saudades. - Choraminguei. Ela fez uma pausa, e percebi que tentava não marcar nada comigo, mas não sei exatamente o porquê. Talvez estivesse de castigo.

- Também estou com saudades, amor. – Ino falou baixinho, como quem diz um segredo. – Agora eu tenho que desligar. Muito obrigada por me ligar.

Silêncio, seguido do barulho da operadora.

Fiquei encarando o aparelho por algum tempo, e antes de desligar, murmurei um 'tchau' e abandonei o aparelho em cima da cama. Tomei meu banho, coloquei meu shortinho e uma regata. Desci as escadas, sentei no sofá e meus pais chegaram. Contaram detalhadamente como um velho havia roubado seu carrinho de compras, mas eu não prestei muita atenção. Eu estava assistindo Tv, meu pai estava tomando banho e minha mãe fazendo o jantar quando a campainha tocou, e adivinha quem teve que atender? pois é. Levantei do sofá praguejando e me arrastei até a porta, e abri de mau humor.

Quando eu vi os olhos azuis e os cabelos loiros eu quase surtei.

- Oi vaquinha. – Ele falou sorrindo. Eu arregalei os olhos e bati a porta em sua cara.

O que diabos esse anormal estava fazendo na minha porta?! Eu decidi que era melhor agir rápido, colocar uma roupinha decente e sair pra ver o que ele queria, mas meus pais não podiam nem suspeitar que eu andava saíndo com o menino da moto que morava na casa ao lado.

- Sakura, quem era? – Minha mãe perguntou aparecendo na soleira da porta da cozinha, com uma bacia de salada nas mãos. Eu sorri desconcertada e fui correndo em direção a escadaria que levava ao meu quarto.

- Um vendedor de enciclopédias! – Falei enquanto subia as escadas correndo. Vesti uma calça jeans, calcei meu tênis o mais rápido que pude e desci as escadas correndo, rezando pra que ninguém abrisse a droga da porta. Peguei algumas moedas, coloquei no bolso. Coloquei meu par de brincos e meus pais me fitaram, como se eu fosse doida.

- Aonde você vai? – Minha mãe perguntou cruzando os braços sobre o avental estampado de flores e borboletas. Eu quase gaguejei.

- Preciso de um fone pro meu celular, quero comprar antes que a loja feche! – Falei a primeira coisa que veio a mente, enquanto eu corria até a porta dos fundos.

- E por que você vai pelos fundos? – Meu pai que secava os cabelos com a toalha me perguntou como se eu fosse na verdade muito burra, mas eu nem olhei pra trás.

- Quero caminhar um pouco mais! – Falei antes de fechar a porta. Corri desajeitada até a porta da frente e encontrei o Naruto lá, sentado no degrau, escorado na porta.

Ao me ver, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, mas eu o puxei pelo pulso antes que ele abrisse a boca. Corremos juntos até atrás da casa dele antes que meus pais pudessem alcançar a janela, eu fiquei ofegante, mas aquele idiota só fazia rir, e eu sei que era de mim.

- Por que estamos correndo? – Ele me perguntou rindo. Eu recuperei o fôlego e olhei pra ele.

– O que você tem na cabeça? Meus pais estão em casa! – Falei. Naruto soltou aquela risada gostosa e eu tive que me contêr para não acompanhá-lo.

- Gosto de viver perigosamente, vaquinha. – Falou sorrindo. Eu ri também e ele começou a caminhar comigo, me levando em direção à moto. – Eu quero levar você pra um lugar. A gente nunca passeou.

E isso era verdade, fazia tempo que a gente convivia e que ele me levava e trazia da escola, mas nunca passamos disso. Ele se sentou na moto e começou a ajustar o retrovisor, dando o assunto por encerrado, mas eu ainda estava pensando. Eu não podia demorar muito, meus pais iam notar. E também... Não sei o que poderia acontecer entre nós dois, e muito menos o que ele pretendia com isso, mas eu não ousei repetir meus pensamentos em voz alta. Apenas sorri de leve e assenti.

– Aonde você vai me levar? – Perguntei. Ele sorriu e apanhou o capacete azul, começou a colocá-lo em mim e ajustou na minha cabeça confortávelmente.

- Não sei. Você gosta de sorvete? – Perguntou verificando se o capacete estava muito apertado. Óbvio. Eu amo sorvete, sou viciada em sorvete, sorvete is _All_.

- Gosto. – Respondi. A idéia de tomar sorvete me agradou, uma coisa simples e que dois amigos poderiam fazer sem maiores problemas, certo? Eu pensava que sim.

- Então a gente vai numa sorveteria. – Ele me falou enquanto colocava o capacete dele. Eu observei aquele menino loiro e sorridente que estava sentado na moto, e de alguma forma, ele me pareceu atraente. Não sei se pelo pôr-do-sol iluminando mais seus cabelos cor de ouro, ou se pelo jeito que ele sorria pra mim pelo retrovisor. Sacudi a cabeça afastando alguns pensamentos e me sentei na garupa da moto.

- A gente pode comprar um fone de ouvido antes? – Perguntei. Ele me olhou confuso e eu ergui os ombros, como se pedisse desculpas. – É que eu disse aos meus pais que ia sair pra comprar um. – Naruto riu descaradamente de mim e eu me enfezei. Dei-lhe um tapa e ele ligou a moto, fazendo o motor soar um pouco mais alto do que eu desejava. Eu o envolvi com meus braços e colei meu corpo ao dele, ele acelerou a moto e nós fomos em disparada pela rua. O sol ia sumindo no horizonte e a noite ia chegando. O vento frio que a noite trazia com ela betia violentamente contra nossos corpos, e isso me fez apertar mais ainda meus braços em volta dele, apoiando a cabeça em suas costas.

- Perdeu o medo, foi? – Me perguntou. Eu sacudi a cabeça negativamente e sorri pra ele.

- Nunca! Mas gosto da sensação que dá! – Falei alto. Ele sorriu e fez a moto dançar na pista de propósito, enquanto eu ria e ele ria também.

- Sabe Sakura-chan... – Ele falou enquanto fazia uma curva. Eu me acomodei na moto e prestei atenção nas palavras dele. – Nunca falei isso pra ninguém... – Continuou um tanto receoso, mas eu apertei meus dedos no torax dele, cheia de curiosidade. Pensei que fosse algum segredo, alguma coisa sobre ele, sabe? E isso me entusiasmou.

- O que é? Fale logo! – Falei cutucando-o e ele sorriu pra mim.

- Com você... Tenho certeza que a única coisa que nos limita... É o céu. – Ele falou. Eu não entendi e permiti que ele continuasse. – Eu realmente gosto de andar com você, Sakura-chan! – Eu sorri e me apertei nele. – Está me entendendo? – Perguntou no meio de uma descida. Eu sacudi a cabeça.

- Não! – Gritei. – Mas eu não gosto de descidas! AAAAAH! – Gritei enquanto ele erguia uma das mãos e gritava, empolgado. Não demorou em que chegássemos à sorveteria. Na verdade foi até muito rápido, não tive nem tempo de atinar no que ele estava me falando, sabe? Ele só parou a moto em frente do lugar e eu desci. Naruto prendeu os capacetes na moto e nós caminhamos até uma das mesinhas. Eu sorria levemente, como se houvesse acabado de descobrir que podia voar, como se o vento pudesse me levar a qualquer momento. Eu estava feliz, muito feliz... Eu estava ali com o Naruto e era só nele em que eu pensava, **só nele**. Não pensava mais em casa, nos meus pais, em Ino, em Sasuke, nada, só nós dois, puramente nós dois.

Ele pediu nossos sorvetes, e se sentou comigo em uma das mesinhas. Logo começou a me contar como foi difícil aguentar os gritos da avó dele ao dizer que ia sair de moto, mesmo tendo lições para fazer, e eu apenas o deixei falar e sorri em meio a suas palavras. Não o censurei em nenhum momento. Estava bom estar ali om ele, e embora eu não aprovasse que ele largasse seus deveres por minha causa, era muito gostoso saber que ele faria isso por mim. Era muito gostoso saber que ele se importava comigo e pensava em nós dois, elaborava coisas pequenas, mas com significado para realizarmos, como tomar sorvete numa tarde calorosa como a daquele dia.

Então, nossos sorvetes chegaram, o meu de morango e o dele de chocolate. Eu bati meu copinho de sorvete contra o dele, fazendo os copos provocarem um barulhinho e murmurei um 'tim-tim', ele sorriu.

- Já reparou que em todos os brindes que fazemos, nunca estamos brindando com algo realmente... Hm... Brindável? – Ele perguntou esticando sua mão sobre a mesa pra perto da minha. Eu ri sem perceber seu gesto e tomei uma colherada de sorvete.

- Verdade. – E pela primeira vez, um silêncio se formou entre nós. Naruto sorriu, enquanto tomava uma colherada de seu sorvete e eu tomei uma do meu. Ele se debruçou sobre a mesinha, assim como eu estava, e nós ficamos perigosamente próximos. A respiração dele se misturou na minha, e a mão dele procurou a minha sobre a mesa. Seus dedos quentes e carinhosos se entrelaçaram aos meus e ele me fitava um tanto sério, mas com um restinho de sorriso em seus lábios. Eu fitei seus olhos azuis como o céu e sorri discretamente pra ele, enquanto ele acariciava minha mão com o polegar.

Não houveram palavras entre nós por mais alguns segundos. Ele se aproximou mais de mim sobre a mesa, ainda acariciando minha mão e me olhando nos olhos. Eu deixei que ele se aproximasse até colar sua testa na minha, senti ainda mais a respiração dele batendo contra minha pele e seu cheiro... Fui me entregando aos pouquinhos, me rendendo sem querer a aproximação dele e esperei que ele fizesse mais alguma coisa, mas notei que se eu não fizesse algo, ele se afastaria, e eu não queria aquilo. Não queria uma distância maior entre nós do que aquela que mantinhamos, não conseguia mais suportar a idéia de que Naruto não pertencesse a mim, não fosse meu. Quis, por um momento, poder envolver seu pescoço com meus braços sempre que quisesse, provar aquela sensação de sentir a respiração dele perto da minha por todos os dias, por que era realmente muito bom... Então me inclinei mais sobre a mesa e disse seu nome num sussurro.

- Naruto... – Chamei. Seus olhos azuis entreabertos fitaram meus lábios e ele entreabriu os dele. As palavras perfeitas nunca passaram pela minha cabeça, eu nunca soube o que exatamente deveria ter dito ou sugerido, então disse exatamente o que eu gostaria que ele fizesse. – Me Beija? – Pedi. Ele arregalou os olhos, me olhou por um tempo e sorriu de lado.

- Não precisava nem pedir, vaquinha. – Ele falou roçando seus lábios nos meus, e colando logo em seguida. Eu fechei meus olhos junto com os dele, e minha mão com os dedos entrelaçados aos dele se soltou e o envolveu pelo pescoço. Conforme ele me beijava carinhosamente e aprofundava o beijo como quem já desejava aquilo há muito tempo, eu ia me entregando, apoiando a mão livre em sua bochecha e acariciando lentamente, correspondendo a seu beijo e o deixando guiar. Ele apoiou uma das mãos na minha perna e com a outra acariciou meus cabelos devagar, me fazendo esquecer do mundo a nossa volta, de tudo e de todos. Nada importava, apenas nós dois, e o beijo geladinho de sorvete que ele me dava. Ele foi diminuindo o beijo aos poucos, me deu um selinho demorado... E mais um... E mais um... E mais um... Até apenas deixar sua testa colada na minha e voltar a entrelaçar seus dedos com os meus, enquanto eu acariciava sua bochecha com a outra mão.

Eu o escutei rir baixinho e me dar mais um selinho. Abri meus olhos e encontrei os dele felizes, brilhantes, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas apenas sorri pra ele e continuei fazendo carinho em sua bochecha. Ele roçou seu nariz no meu de brincadeira e me deu seu melhor sorriso.

- Te gosto, vaquinha. – Falou baixinho e com a voz falha, como se tivesse medo da minha resposta. Eu sorri um pouco mais e lhe dei um selinho demorado, apertando meus dedos em sua bochecha.

Podia me acostumar com aquela idéia.

E foi quando eu o ouvi falar, que eu tive certeza, que eu também gostava dele. Que gostava muito...

- Te gosto, Naruto. – Falei antes de tornar a colar meus lábios nos dele.

**xox**

_ooooolá pessoas felizes e.e_

_odeio felicidade alheia u.u_

_okpsaopksapoksapoksakopspaok aspok mentira. _

_bom, demorei bastante pra postar porque eu precisava passar na faculdade, sem exames, sabe? e.e e fora que agora trabalhando também, minha vida tá uma correria só. então, me perdoem? e.e prometo postar mais rápido da próxima vez ;x_

**Aoi Raito **- Pronto, fiz o beijo! okaspoksakopsapokskpoas sim, o Sasuke vai ter uma importância na fic, mas não vou dizer como. Espero que goste desse capítulo, e continue lendo e comentando. *-* haha, muito obrigada pelo elogio, mas posso te assegurar que quando a faculdade começar, sua vida social termina e.e boa sorte (: haha mais uma vez, obrigada por comentar *-*

**Rizz** - opopoksaopksopkasokas obrigada por comentar e acompanhar, espero que continue gostando *-*

**Kyuubi** - Muuuito obrigada *-* de verdade, espero que continua lendo e acompanhando, e me mandando essas gracinhas de comentários *-* hihi

**Taiana-chan n.n** - Naruto sem dúvidas é t-u-d-o! com aqueles olhões azuis... ai, ai. oksapokospakskos espero que continue lendo, comentando e acompanhando, e obrigada pelo comentário *-*

**dasross** - kpoakspoakspoaksopas é, eu bem posso imaginar como deve doer e.e mas quis que eles caíssem da escada, baixou a Nazaré Tedesco em mim, oi-q kopsaksapoksakopas entãããão, eu escrevi essa fic quando eu tinha 15 anos ;x ai eu comecei a postar sem revisar e editar, sabe? ai eu criei vergonha na poker face XD e to dando uma editada, melhorando um cadin pra vocês terem uma leitura melhor :P obrigada por notar *-* espero que continue lendo e comentando, e acompanhando, e gostando, e tudo mais *-* hihi

_EEEEE é isso ai, pessoal, continuo assim que vocês comentarem, pq agora eu to de férias, e entediada e.e então, comentem, por favor? *-* hihihi vejo vocês no próximo capítulo, beijinhos ;** _


	12. Capítulo Nove e Meio

Capítulo Bônus II

**Queimaduras**

Matemática. Odeio Matemática.

Eu estava enfurnada no meu quarto já havia algum tempo, provavelmente mais de duas, três horas, quem sabe? Meus pais decidiram me aprisionar para que eu pudesse estudar em paz, permitiram que eu me trancafiasse no quarto e foram fazer uma visitinha para uma das minhas tias que mora na cidade vizinha. Deixa. Eu nem queria ir pra lá, ficar o dia todo de molho na piscina. Tomara que lá esteja chovendo.

E entre todos os números e equações, eu não tinha exatamente um ponto de raciocínio. Eu sei, eu teria uma prova difícil no dia seguinte, mas tudo, absolutamente tudo em que eu conseguia pensar, era nos lábios quentes de Naruto encostando-se aos meus. Chegava a ser torturante. Não que eu quisesse esquecer, mas eu queria estudar, eu realmente precisava. Se eu ficasse para recuperação, minha mãe ia comer meu fígado temperado no almoço.

Lancei meu lápis sobre a escrivaninha e apoiei meu rosto nas mãos. Dei um longo suspiro e sacudi a cabeça. Comecei a repetir mentalmente pra mim 'esquece, esquece, esquece, abstrai, abstrai, abstrai' e quanto mais eu pensava em esquecer, mais me fazia lembrar. Maneiro, né?

Foi um pouco antes de eu começar a bater com a testa na escrivaninha que eu ouvi um estalo na janela. Virei subitamente, mas não vi nada. Apertei um pouco meus olhos, e logo em seguida, uma pedrinha atingiu o vidro, fazendo o mesmo estalo de antes. Então eu me levantei da cadeira rapidinho, ajeitando meu vestido enquanto andava descalça até a janela.

Assim que abri o vidro e me debrucei no parapeito, eu pude ver de camarote aquela criatura loira, de olhos azuis espevitados me olhando com um sorriso abominável no rosto. Eu cruzei meus braços contra o peito e bufei, enquanto ele me olhava abobalhado e sacudia as mãos, acenando com entusiasmo. Sabe o que acontece quando você está tentando esquecer o Naruto pra prestar atenção na matéria da prova? Ele apedreja sua janela.

- Vaquinha! – Ele me chamou esticando as mãos. Eu suspirei, mas não pude evitar sorrir.

- O que foi? Não posso sair. – Reclamei observando seus olhos cheios de expectativa. Ele pareceu pensar por um minuto e correu na direção da parede. Eu me abaixei um pouco, tentando ver o que ele estava fazendo, e assim que descobri, desacreditei. Naruto se segurou na calha, e como um macaco, começou a subir. Sério. É sério. É idiota demais pra eu estar inventando. – Naruto, seu insano! O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Se a montanha não vai até Maomé... Maomé vai até a montanha. – Ele falou enquanto subia. Eu soltei uma risada trêmula e nervosa.

- A montanha precisa estudar, Maomé! – Reclamei. Ele sorriu esbaforido, me esticando uma das mãos para que eu o ajudasse entrar, e embora minha vontade de fechar a janela na cara dele só de sacanagem fosse grande, eu não queria carregar a culpa por um assassinato, né? Então segurei firme em seu pulso com as duas mãos e o puxei pra dentro. Ele colocou os pés no parapeito e me olhou com um sorriso bobo, entrando no meu quarto. – O que foi? – Perguntei tentando parecer invocada, colocando as mãos na cintura. Ele me deu um sorriso largo.

- Estou pensando... - Ele fez uma pausa, se aproximando lentamente de mim, pousando suas mãos quentes em minha cintura e me puxando pra perto dele suavemente. - Se posso te beijar de novo... Mas acho que dessa vez, eu levaria um soco.

Eu senti minhas bochechas ferverem e baixei meus olhos, apertando meus lábios, tentando não sorrir. Não que aquilo fosse funcionar, ele já sabia que eu queria rir, mas mesmo assim. Eu senti meu estômago revirar e se desfazer em borboletas. Estômago traidor. Naruto colou a testa na minha e riu baixinho, satisfeito ao ver minhas bochechas coradas. Ele fez carinho na minha bochecha com as costas da mão, e eu fitei seus olhos claros contentes.

- Adoro ver você vermelha. – Ele falou baixinho, rindo em seguida, mas sem parar de me olhar. Era meio bobo ficar vermelha depois de todos os beijos que havia dado nele no dia anterior, e posso assegurar que não foram poucos. Mas eu não sei explicar, suas mãos quentes, seu jeito de comentar as coisas como se fossem sempre muito divertidas à seu ver, todas essas coisas me faziam ficar vermelha, sentir vergonha de poder parecer boba, ser seu motivo de riso. Mas ao mesmo tempo, gostava que seu sorriso, aquele sorriso, fosse destinado a mim e somente a mim. Egoísmo? Talvez.

Apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito, tentando me desvencilhar de seus braços quentes, mas ele não deixou. Envolveu minha cintura e me encarou um pouco mais sério, me permiti mergulhar em seus olhos azuis e deixá-lo guiar. Naruto apertou seus braços na minha cintura e ergueu-me, fazendo meus pés saírem do chão. Envolvi seu pescoço rapidamente com meus braços e ri, sem medo de que ele me deixasse cair. Girou-me suavemente, fazendo minhas pernas balançarem no ar e riu comigo. Logo em seguida, sentou-me na escrivaninha e senti seus lábios quentes grudarem sobre os meus.

Conforme nos beijávamos, eu sentia uma de suas mãos acariciando minha coxa e a outra no emaranhado dos meus cabelos, brincando com eles gentilmente. Deslizei suavemente meus dedos de seu pescoço para suas costas repetidas vezes, enquanto passava minhas pernas em volta de seu corpo, fazendo-nos ficar totalmente grudados. Era muito gostoso sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo, era gostoso sentir o quão ele gostava e parecia até mesmo necessitar de cada beijo nosso, como se repeti-los pudesse convencê-lo de que eram reais. Era gostoso esquecer o mundo todo, e me focar em sentir apenas seus carinhos e seus beijos, só isso, mais nada... Logo seus lábios grudaram sobre os meus brevemente, e fui sentindo-os grudar na minha pele, traçando lentamente um caminho até meu pescoço. Suspirei baixinho e apertei meus dedos em suas costas. Senti sua respiração descompassada bater contra minha pele e um arrepio percorreu por minha espinha enquanto ele sussurrava no meu ouvido.

- Te amo...

Minhas sobrancelhas se arquearam e faltou o ar em meus pulmões. Naruto era espontâneo, dizia aquilo que estava sentindo sem pensar, e eu não sabia exatamente se o que eu sentia por ele era amor. Eu gostava dele, isso era fato, mas amar...? Os beijos insistentes dele em meu pescoço me fizeram amolecer um pouco novamente e sorrir de canto, dando um beijinho tímido em seu ombro. Não podia simplesmente ficar em silêncio, então disse a coisa mais coerente que consegui.

- Também...

Aninhei-me em seu peito, envolvendo-o com meus braços, e ele contornou minha cintura no seu abraço quentinho. Roçou sua bochecha na minha devagar, se aninhando em mim e eu ri baixinho perante o seu gesto infantil. Estava esperançosa em mais um beijo, mas eu o vi sorrir um sorriso largo e apoiar o queixo no topo da minha cabeça, enquanto eu me mantinha aninhada em seu peito. Devo acrescentar que o vento que vinha da janela não era exatamente muito confortável. Era frio. Eu me aninhei um pouco mais nele, e ele pareceu ter percebido, já que seus braços pareceram mais um cobertor ao meu redor.

Encostada em seu peito, ouvi as batidas de seu coração acelerarem e senti sua pele esquentar cada vez mais. Seu rosto saiu de cima do meu e ele me encarou por algum tempo, me fazendo encará-lo de volta. Ele sorria bobamente, de um modo que me fez sorrir e franzir as sobrancelhas.

- O que foi? – Perguntei incerta. Ele sorriu ainda mais pra mim, me deu um beijo longo na testa e logo em seguida me forçou contra seu peito novamente, quase me espremendo. Eu estranhei em meio a seus apertos, e com o que me restava de forças, o fitei. – O que foi Naruto? – Praticamente sibilei, enquanto ele me apertava como uma criança quando ganha um animalzinho.

- Você é a menina mais perfeita deste mundo. – Ele falou meio distante, olhando para meus cadernos sobre a escrivaninha. – Estava presa em casa fazendo lição... Sério, onde você esteve todo este tempo? – Ele perguntou mais pra ele do que pra mim. Fofo né? Pois é, eu não tive nem tempo de engolir o que ele havia me dito, que ele me segurou pela cintura firmemente e me levantou da escrivaninha, colocando de pé ao lado dele, como se eu fosse uma bonequinha, super leve, um peso insignificante. Por um instante, quis engordar um pouco. Estava meio atordoada quando ele segurou minha mão fria com a sua e sorriu. – Preciso levar você pro mau caminho. – Me lançou um de seus sorrisos carinhosos e eu arregalei meus olhos.

- Como é? – Perguntei assustada, enquanto ele ia saindo pela janela novamente. O que esse paspalho ta fazendo? Coloquei as mãos na cintura e bati o pé, ele riu.

- Vamos só dar um passeio, depois você estuda. Prometo até que estudo com você. - E me encarou com seus olhos pidões, quase exigindo que fosse com ele. Eu bufei e me apoiei na parede. Ele se sentou no parapeito. - Qual é, confie em mim.

- Quer que eu confie na pessoa que prefere sair pela janela a sair pela porta? - Cruzei os braços. Foi a vez das bochechas dele pinicarem e ele coçou a cabeça, sem jeito.

- Seus pais podem me ver?

- Meus pais não estão em casa, idiota.

- E você estuda sem seus pais em casa para te obrigarem?

Não pude evitar soltar uma risada. Concordei com a cabeça e sorri.

- Anda, vai. Vamos dar uma volta então, Naruto...

**xox**

Quando Naruto finalmente me trouxe de volta, já estava escurecendo, e logo meus pais deviam estar de volta. Isso meio que me deixou preocupada, sabe? Eles chegarem e eu não estar em casa, e tal... Minha mãe ia acabar chamando a polícia, e achei isso tudo desnecessário, então resolvi voltar logo com ele pra casa. Assim que ele parou com a moto, eu decidi descer. Mas como ser humano nada atrapalhado que sou, como ele me arrastou de vestidinho mesmo junto com ele, eu tiver de ir sentada de lado na moto, confere? Confere. Na hora de descer, eu encostei minha perna no escapamento. Olha, se você nunca sofreu essa emoção, conselho: não sofra. Sério, dói muito ser queimada na batata da perna, não é naaada legal. Mas nada **mesmo**. Eu soltei um grito agudo e cambaleei o mais rápido e longe possível da moto, mas me desequilibrei e acabei caindo sentada no chão. Naruto me olhava atordoado, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, e eu me contorci um pouquinho, apertando meus dedos na queimadura e gemendo de dor. Ele pulou da moto e se ajoelhou do meu lado como um raio, e apenas encarou meus dedos na perna por algum tempo.

- Vaquinha, o que você fez? - Ele perguntou olhando pro meu rosto vermelho. Eu apertei meus lados e afrouxei os dedos na perna. O ardor não passava, e não era gostoso. Então, eu comecei a pensar em olhar, para ver qual a gravidade da situação. Quando olhei, engoli seco. Era bem grandinho, mas não estava muito feio... Só bem avermelhado. Mas com certeza minha mãe ia notar, nossa, minha mãe, o que eu ia dizer pra ela quando ela visse? Ai meu Kami-sama!

- Eu não sei, eu... - E olhei pra ele, seu rosto preocupado, tentando olhar pra minha perna também. Era engraçada a cena, nós dois sentados no gramado da casa dele e a moto largada no chão atrás de nós. - Naruto, minha mãe! O que vou dizer pra ela? Ela vai me matar se souber que tenho andado de moto por ai com você! E agora? O que eu faço? - Olhei pra ele desesperada, e ele fez algo que estava bem acostumado a fazer naquele dia: pegou-me no colo.

Antes que eu pudesse notar, ele me carregava desajeitado pra dentro da casa dele, e eu envolvei seu pescoço, com medo de cair, e com um pouco de dor ao sentir seus dedos na minha perna. Ele destrancou a porta sem demora e me levou pra dentro, passando como um furacão por seus avós e me levando pra cozinha. Mas os avós dele nos seguiram, cheios de perguntas, as quais ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Me sentou no balcão e começou a revirar os armários em busca de alguma coisa. O avô dele apenas me cumprimentou com um aceno da cabeça e voltou para a sala. O avô de Naruto era um senhor alto e de cabelos grisalhos, olhos azuis, parecidos com os de Ino e usava uma camisa de flanela e uma calça de moletom. A avó olhou pra mim e sorriu de canto, se escorando ao batente. Era uma senhora baixinha e gordinha, de cabelos brancos, olhos cor de mel e usando um vestido azul de algodão, que ia até seus joelhos. Ela ajeitou os óculos meia-lua na frente dos olhos e falou comigo.

- Você deve ser a Sakura, certo? Pelos cabelos, pelo menos, suponho que seja... - E riu baixinho. Eu estava tão desnorteada e com tanta dor, que apenas busquei as palavras no ar.

- O que tem de mais o meu cabelo? - Ela sorriu e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- É rosa, querida.

- Ah. Ah, é, é rosa. - E passei a mãos nos meus cabelos. - Sim, sou eu mesma... - Comentei distante, olhando Naruto se aproximar de mim com uma caixinha de remédios.

- O que aconteceu? - Ela me perguntou ao notar a queimadura na minha perna. Logo em seguida, olhou feio para Naruto e cruzou os braços. - Você saiu com a minha moto e queimou sua amiga. Você tem problema, garoto? E ainda coloca a menina sentada no balcão? Dê uma cadeira pra ela... - Ela ia continuar a falar, mas eu protestei em meio á suas palavras, sorrindo de canto. Era difícil imaginar aquela senhorinha ali em cima de uma moto, mas ok.

- Não foi culpa dele. Eu acabei indo com ele de vestido, e quando desci da moto, estava com as pernas pro lado errado e acabei me queimando, não foi nada de grave. - Tentei tranquilizar, e o sorrisinho simpático voltou aos seus lábios. Ele colocou água em um copo, molhou um algodão na e ficou passando na minha perna repetidamente, e devo confessar que aquilo aliviou muito a dor, mas cada vez que o algodão secava ou ele demorava um pouco pra molhar minha pele, a dor voltava com a mesma intensidade. - Você podia me dar umas pedrinhas de gelo, né? Ia ajudar bastante... - Sugeri apertando meus dedos no balcão, sentindo minha perna latejar, enquanto ele jogava mais água. A avó dele riu baixinho.

- Não se pode colocar gelo, a menos que você queira ficar com uma bela e grande bolha na sua perna, querida. - Disse se aproximando e fazendo carinho na minha mão. Eu olhei pra ela e choraminguei.

- Mas ta doendo... - Ela deu dois tapinhas na minha mão e cruzou os braços, olhando para Naruto, que agora secava minha perna com cuidado, bem suavemente.

- Vó, traz um creme pra passar na perna dela, por favor? - Ele pediu, e ela prontamente saiu do quarto e subiu as escadas. Eu suspirei baixinho enquanto ele enxugava minha perna, e ele me olhava, preocupado. Meu olhar encontrou o dele e eu sorri de canto. Ele olhou pro chão, estranhei.

- O que foi? - Perguntei sacudindo a perna.

- Desculpa... - Eu senti seus olhos azuis pesarem quando eles encontraram os meus e arqueei as sobrancelhas. - Foi minha culpa, se você tivesse ficado em casa, isso...

- Isso teria acontecido na semana, quando você fosse me levar pra escola. - Completei. Ele continuou me encarando. - Não é como se eu não tivesse decidido sair com você. Você me chamou e eu fui, não é culpa sua. Podia acontecer qualquer dia...

- Então você não está brava comigo?

- Estou brava comigo, Naruto. - E ele pareceu se espantar. - Como fui estúpida em descer do lado errado! Estou morrendo de medo da minha mãe, mas não estou brava com você, claro que não... Depois da tarde que tivemos, como eu poderia? - E isso o fez sorrir. Foi nesse instante que a avó dele entrou na cozinha carregando um pote de creme, que ele passou com cuidado na área avermelhada, cobrindo-a logo em seguida com uma gaze. Ele prendeu direitinho na minha perna e me deu a mão pra que eu descesse do balcão.

- Tá melhor, Sakura-chan? - Perguntou olhando pro meu rosto, e estava. De verdade, estava bem melhor, mas eu ainda queria muito aquelas pedras de gelo que ninguém quis me dar. Mimimimi.

- Tá sim, bem melhor... - Comentei olhando pra minha perna e suspirei, olhando pra ele e fazendo cara de choro, por que eu realmente queria chorar. - O que eu vou dizer pra minha mãe?

- Eu não sei... - Ele falou preocupado, mordendo o próprio lábio. E soltei uma risada nervosa e afundei os dedos nos meus cabelos rosados. A avó de Naruto me encarou como se eu fosse doida, o que eu era, de fato.

- Como assim? - Ela perguntou e eu quase grunhi de indignação.

- Minha mãe não sabe dele. - E apontei para Naruto. - Ela nunca, jamais aprovaria um garoto na minha casa! - E ri um pouco mais nervosa. - Um garoto! Que tem uma moto, me leva todos os dias pra escola e me trás todos os dias. Ela vai me matar! Ai Kami-sama...

- Querida, só há um jeito de convencer sua mãe de alguma coisa. - A avó de Naruto me disse, e eu ergui meus olhos pra ela. - Dizer a verdade.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir pra casa. - E olhei pro Naruto, que concordou comigo e segurou minha mão.

- Você não quer comer alguma coisa? Ou beber, você está tão pálida... Sua mãe nunca faria nada com uma garota linda como você, relaxe... - E ao ver a vó de Naruto ir para perto da geladeira, ele me puxou pela mão pra sair da cozinha.

- Eu realmente agradeço, Sra. Uzumaki, mas... Eu realmente preciso ir pra casa. Muito obrigada por tudo, até mais. - E deixei que Naruto me puxasse com ele até a porta. Quando estávamos do lado de fora, ele me abraçou, com tudo. Apertou seu corpo no meio e escondeu seu rosto entre meu ombro e meu pescoço, sussurrando 'desculpa'. Eu fiz carinho em sua nuca e sorri. - Já falei que não é sua culpa, Naruto. Não precisa me pedir desculpas, ta bem? - Eu procurei seus lábios com os meus e lhe dei um selinho demorado, que ele tornou num beijo singelo, e logo estávamos separados, apenas nos encarando. - Eu acho melhor ir pra casa...

- O que vai fazer sobre sua mãe? - Ele me perguntou e eu ergui os ombros.

- Dormir de calça de moletom. - Ele riu e balançou a cabeça e eu sorri. - Quero muito contar de você pra ela, mas ainda acho cedo... Tudo bem pra você se a gente esperasse um pouco mais? - Ele pareceu pensar, mas concordou sorrindo.

- Sem problemas vaquinha. Se cuida, ta bem? - E me deu um beijo na testa. Eu sorri.

E sério, eu realmente dormi de moletom aquele dia. E mamãe nunca soube o motivo.

Pela primeira vez, me senti como o 007.

**Xox**

_Olááááááá pessoas adoráveis e lindas e perfeitas que lotaram minha caixa de entrada do hotmail de e-mails sobre reviews na fic e fizeram-me ter um surto de alegria *-* como estão vocês, meus cupcakes? Espero que a semana de vocês tenha sido melhor que a minha... Ficar sem net não foi fácil, ta? T_T _

_Enfim, esse cap eu escrevi de bônus pra vocês pq... bom, sei lá, baixou algum caboclo bonzinho e escrivinhador (já disse, não é escritor, é escrivinhador mesmo) em mim, e eu achei bacana postar pra vocês, pq vocês fizeram minha noite ser legal pakas com essa surpresinha *-* nunca tive tantos reviews num cap dessa fic antes, tão me deixando mal acostumada *-* hihihi perguntem pro meu boyfriend, comecei a gritar com ele 'comemora cmg, comemora cmg, reviews \o\' ksakopaskopaspokakopsakopsko pss _

_Queria agradecer taaanto a todos vocês *-* _

**Taiana-chan n.n** – Ooount *-* muito obrigada *-* sério, to muito feliz por você ter gostado *-* Pois é, NE, esse Narutin é uma graça, além de galanteador, ainda é um gato ;P okpsapokspokpodkspokdpoksd muuuito obrigada por ler e comentar *-* espero que continue lendo, comentando e gostando tbm XP

**Aoi Raito** – Haha, recebi seus dois reviews, e adorei os dois *-* ta fazendo faculdade de que? Nossa, nem me fala, só agora, nas férias, que to podendo voltar a respirar e escrever direitinho e.e, mas que bom que você continua lendo e comentando *-* e gostando tbm *-* sério, muito, muuuuito obrigada por acompanhar, espero que goste desse cap tbm ^^

**Rizz **– hahaha *-* que bom que gostou *-* foi super gostoso escrevê-la, sabe? Tô muito feliz por você continuar acompanhando, e lendo, e comentando, e todas essas coisas maravilindas que fazem meus olhinhos brilharem *-* hihihi espero que continue gostando e acompanhando (;

**Kyuubi **– Hahaha, nem me fala ;x que bom que gostou *-* e que continua lendo e acompanhando e comentando e me fazendo feliz *-* hihihi espero que goste desse cap tbm e que continua acompanhando, okay? (:

**Dasross** – kaposkpsokapksaks nossa, o que será que a Ino doidinha vai fazer quando ficar sabendo, né? Aposto que não vai demorar muito pra Sakura contar pra ela XD muuuito, muuuito obrigada por acompanhar a fic e comentar por tanto tempo, de verdade *-* espero que continue lendo e comentando e acompanhando e que goste desse cap tbm *-*

**Jekac** – Muuuuuuuito obrigada *-* espero que continue lendo, comentando, gostando e acompanhando *-* tomara que goste do novo cap. Também XD ah, sim, bem vindo (:

_Até mais, gente *-* espero mais reviews hihihi_


	13. Capítulo Dez

Capítulo Dez

**Término**

A quarta feira não demorou a chegar.

Sabe, mesmo que aquela escapulida com Naruto tenha terminado num grande e roxo hematoma que me fez usar calça jeans e pijama de calça comprida pelos outros dias, eu não posso negar que foi muito gostoso. Era tudo tão simples entre a gente, era tudo tão fácil, e eu não podia gostar mais daquilo. Seus lábios eram saborosos, extremamente saborosos, como uma tarde de verão... E seus carinhos... Não podiam ser melhores.

Era difícil disfarçar para meus pais o quão feliz eu estava, e como eu queria poder ficar saindo a toda hora. Seria difícil explicar tudo pra eles, e eu não queria me preocupar com aquilo, sabe? As coisas entre Naruto e eu andavam bem demais para me preocupar... Estava tudo indo muito bem, Naruto ia mais cedo pra minha casa e nós ficávamos juntos, assistindo TV e trocando beijos, incansavelmente, até dar a hora de ir pra escola.

Aquele dia, quando cheguei em casa com a perna queimada e dolorida, eu me senti boba por estar tão feliz, mesmo com aquela marca de queimadura na batata da perna. Eu estava tão feliz que estava atordoada. Não conseguia comer, não conseguia dormir, só conseguia ficar repetindo mentalmente várias e várias vezes os momentos que havia passado com ele de tarde. Vez ou outra, eu ia até a janela, dar uma olhadinha pra ver se ele estava na sacada, mas não obtinha muito sucesso...

Quando nós chegamos à escola de mãos dadas, estaria mentindo se dissesse que ninguém notou. Todo mundo notou. Os meninos logo nos cercaram e nos encheram de perguntas. Como, quando, quem tinha dito, onde... Se não fosse a mão quentinha de Naruto segurando a minha e acariciando com o polegar, acho que teria corrido de todos eles. Ele fez questão de espalhar que nós estávamos namorando sim, e estávamos muito bem, obrigado. Devo ressaltar que nem todos os olhares direcionados a nós eram... Bons, digamos assim. Aquela garota, Hinata, ela me fulminava com seus olhos perolados, e Sasuke não parecia muito feliz também... Eu só não entendia o motivo, mas ele estava prestes a ser explicado pra mim... Detalhadamente explicado.

E embora não demonstrasse, eu sentia que Naruto estava preocupado. Ele tentava disfarçar sorrindo, mas eu o sentia cada vez mais tenso, como se alguma coisa que ele tivesse muito receio fosse acontecer, e assim a semana passou, e mais outra, e mais outra. Conforme o tempo passava, mais eu sentia Naruto amedrontado, desesperado em nossos beijos, como se esperasse sempre que cada beijo fosse o último. Achei que era algo bacana no começo, mas logo percebi que era medo. Estávamos no começo de Junho, quando tudo aconteceu.

Naquele dia, uma segunda-feira, Naruto me avisou que não ia para a escola. Ele ia acompanhar a avó ao médico, enquanto o avô estava viajando, e eu acatei com isso de boa vontade. Ele não disse nada sobre ir me buscar, e eu também não perguntei. Eu pretendia passar na casa dele após a aula e fazê-lo falar de uma vez por todas o que estava preocupando-o tanto, já que sua preocupação estava resultando na minha. Era de aterrorizar o jeito com o qual ele me apertava em seus braços, vez ou outra, e sussurrava pra mim que precisava de mim. Eu tentava lhe acalmar com meus beijos, lhe aquietar em meu colo, mas nada que eu fazia parecia lhe confortar, e eu estava cansada de fingir que não havia notado nenhum de seus sinais. Queria muito esclarecer aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Kiba perguntou se eu queria uma carona em sua bicicleta, mas o dispensei. Não precisava que ele entrasse comigo na casa de Naruto e não me deixasse conversar com ele. Estava caminhando em passos rápidos na direção de casa, tinha uma chuva se aproximando e eu não sou uma assídua fã de banho de chuva.

Estava atravessando a rua quando uma mão segurou meu antebraço não muito gentilmente. O mais surpreendente é que mesmo com o aperto forte, eu consegui soltar meu braço, num puro reflexo. Estava me perguntando quem era o imbecil que tentava me segurar assim, mas notei que era Sasuke Uchiha. Seus olhos ônix frios me analisavam, como se eu não fosse lá grande coisa. Não foi exatamente legal da parte dele, já que eu tenho sérios problemas de auto-estima, e... Mentira, não tenho não, só achei arrogante mesmo.

- Então, você é a namorada do Naruto? – Ele me perguntou e eu assenti, meio perdida em meus pensamentos. – Parece que pelo menos uma vez ele acertou em alguma coisa. – Falou antes de dar um meio sorriso. Eu torci o nariz.

- É, a gente se entende. – Falei antes de dar um breve sorriso e acelerar ainda mais o passo, deixando-o um pouco pra trás. Não estava muito a fim de conversar com ele, sabe? Tipo, tá, era o Sasuke Uchiha, uhul, super empolgada, mas eu realmente queria ir logo pra casa e conversar com o Naruto...

- Você não acha que merece... Mais? – Ele me perguntou tentando me alcançar e me segurando pelo antebraço de novo. Alguém já disse pra ele que isso é irritante? Por que é muito irritante, dá vontade de cortar a mão dele fora, na moral. Eu franzi o cenho e ouvi um trovão. Ia cair uma baita chuva em poucos minutos, êh beleza. Uchiha, me deixa ir embora, meu shampoo é anti-resíduo, não anti-chuva.

- O que você quer dizer... _Exatamente_? – Falei tirando meu braço de sua mão e parando na calçada com as mãos na cintura, olhando fixamente e meio irritada pra ele. Quem ele pensava que era pra me segurar, me atrasar e me falar que o Naruto não era bom o suficiente pra mim? Não é porque todas as meninas arrastam asa pra ele que ele tem o direito de se meter na vida de uma pessoa a qual ele nunca trocou duas palavras antes. Sasuke pareceu pensar, e antes que meus reflexos pudessem se dar conta, ele já tinha me agarrado pela cintura e pressionado contra uma das árvores.

- Eu quero sair com você, Sakura. – Ele falou me apertando contra o tronco da árvore, fazendo as farpas espetarem minhas costas. Eu me debati, mas, infelizmente, ele era mais forte que eu. Lembrete: Malhar. Se esse era o modo que pedia para as garotas saírem com ele, alguém precisava dizer que estava errando um pouquinho, sabe? Eu me debati, furiosa.

- Eu estou namorando com o Naruto, é difícil entender? – Perguntei enquanto tentava empurrá-lo, praticamente cuspindo as palavras na cara dele, querendo desesperadamente me desvencilhar de seus braços. Cara, eu nunca tive raiva do Sasuke, aquela era a primeira vez. Ele me olhava com aqueles olhos negros como se sugasse minha alma, tipo... Como se ele realmente quisesse me ver completamente morta! Ou pior que morta!

- Você foi a primeira garota que não me deu mole. Posso saber por quê? – Ele me perguntou forçando meus pulsos. Eu apertei meus olhos com raiva e me debati um pouco mais forte, mas não funcionou exatamente bem. Eu teria muitos motivos, principalmente o de estar esperando uma chance, mas agora... Eu não queria uma chance com ele, Naruto tinha razão, Sasuke era abominável... Meu coração palpitava forte, querendo sair do meu peito. Eu estava tão furiosa...

- Pode. **Eu não gosto de você**. – Sibilei cuspindo cada letra com raiva enquanto tentava me soltar dos braços dele. Ele segurou meus pulsos com mais força, e provavelmente esse seu gesto carinhoso vai me deixar hematomas mais tarde. Levantou-me como se eu fosse uma pena, até ficar numa altura acima da cabeça dele. Meus pés saíram do chão e eu arregalei os olhos. Ele havia conseguido tomar o controle e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer...

- Você merece mais que o Naruto, Sakura. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, se aproximando cada vez mais da minha boca. Sasuke roçou seus lábios em meu pescoço, eu fiz uma careta de nojo e tentei me soltar mais uma vez. – Você merece um cara...

- Como você? – Completei irônica, antes de rir e tentar lhe chutar, o que também foi em vão. – Hahá, não me faça rir. – Falei antes de me debater mais uma vez. Ele se aproximou de mim e roçou seus lábios no meu queixo. Eu senti meu estômago saltar e revirar, mas não de uma forma positiva, não como eu fantasiava quando o vi pela primeira vez. Era ruim, era doentio, não havia carinho, não havia nada, havia só aquela sede nojenta por me ter como se eu fosse um brinquedinho. Era assim que se sentia nojo?

- Acertou. – Falou enquanto roçava seus lábios nos meus. Eu arregalei os olhos e os apertei com força. Apertei meus dentes, mas Sasuke invadiu minha boca fervorosamente, e mesmo que eu não correspondesse, eu não conseguia me livrar dele, mesmo tentando empurrá-lo. E antes que eu notasse, apenas pude ouvir um barulho, senti meus pés tocarem o chão, a língua dele sair da minha boca e vi Sasuke estendido no chão. Olhei pro lado, e Naruto estava lá, um tanto quanto muito puto. Meu herói.

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo? – A voz de Naruto soou como um trovão, ele estava com os punhos cerrados, uma camiseta roxa linda, a calça jeans e o olhar furioso. Eu arregalei os olhos e o vi fitar Sasuke insanamente. Eu não sabia o que fazer, minha cabeça estava girando. Me apoiei no tronco da árvore, pensando que ia vomitar ou desmaiar a qualquer momento. Naruto pareceu perder esse detalhe, cego pela raiva.

- Dando a sua namorada uma mostra do que é beijar um homem de verdade. – Ele falou de modo frio para Naruto, limpando o nariz sujo de terra com as costas da mão. – E na verdade, ela até que devia estar gostando... - Naruto praticamente rosnou e virou-se pra mim, enquanto Sasuke massageava o rosto atingido, sentado no chão. Eu me assustei e meus dedos se apertaram ainda mais no tronco da árvore. Como aquele canalha tinha a coragem de dizer que eu estava de combinação com ele? Como?

- É verdade? O que ele está falando é verdade?! – Naruto segurou meu pulso com tanta força que soltei um gemido de dor. Gente, sério, parem de segurar meu pulso, não é bacana, vou acabar chutando vocês. Ele me sacudiu, fazendo meus cabelos balançarem, e eu arregalei meus olhos, aterrorizada. O pânico em meus olhos não o fez me soltar nem afrouxar a mão em meu pulso. Seus olhos azuis exigentes me cobravam uma resposta, mereciam. Mas eu estava tão assustada que não conseguia pensar em nada pra dizer, e meus lábios entreabertos ficaram mudos, sem emitir nada além de um gemido pela dor no pulso.

- Você está me machucando, Naruto! – Foi a primeira vez que falei com ele. Naruto pareceu perceber que eu estava falando sério e largou meu pulso, olhando para ele e analisando o avermelhado que se formara onde ele estava apertando. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, atordoado e entreabriu os lábios, como se fosse me pedir desculpas. Mas isso só durou um segundo. Logo, seu olhar ferido retornou, e sua voz esganiçada voltou a soar.

- Me diz, é verdade, Sakura?! – Ele gritou. Sakura? Ele nunca me chamou de Sakura. Eu senti uma lágrima escorrer pela minha bochecha e fiquei olhando pra ele com os olhos apertados e marejados. Eu não estava nem ouvindo o que ele falava, era difícil...

- Óbvio que é, Naruto. Sua namoradinha é igual as outras, aceite isso. – Sasuke falou enquanto se levantava. Naruto deu mais um soco em Sasuke, que desviou e deu um soco no estômago de Naruto. E eu vi o primeiro pingo de chuva cair no chão... Apertei meus lábios e franzi as sobrancelhas ao vê-los investir golpes um contra o outro. Eu não me importava de Sasuke apanhar, mas não queria ficar vendo Naruto, brigando, no meio da rua, por minha causa...

- Para! Para! - Eu gritei com a voz embargada pelo choro e entrei no meio dos dois, empurrando Sasuke com toda a força que eu tinha, fazendo-o cambalear para trás. - Não se atreva a encostar nele, Sasuke!

- Cale a boca! – Naruto me olhou, irado e impotente ao mesmo tempo e eu o olhei enquanto chorava. Cara, eu era tão fraca. – _Me diz que é mentira._ – Ele falou com a voz falha, quase me implorando, e aquilo doeu. A voz dele tão triste e falha doeu muito, por que parecia que ele estava prestes a chorar também. Eu tentei me aproximar dele, cambaleando. Colei minha testa na dele, segurando em suas bochechas, roçando nossos narizes e o sentindo tremer. Sussurrei baixinho para que ele se acalmasse, para que parasse por um momento e grudei meus lábios nos dele, mas aquele beijo amargo e com gosto de lágrimas não durou mais que cinco segundos. Naruto insistiu com os olhos apertados, falando baixo, só para que eu ouvisse. – Me diz que quando você conversou com ele, que quando você quis saber sobre ele... – Naruto falou apertando os olhos fechados, relutante em me deixar ficar tão próxima.

- Não, Naruto, não, é claro que não. – Eu falei com a voz falha e embargada. Naruto sacudia a cabeça e parecia tão fraco quanto eu. As lágrimas idiotas caiam dos meus olhos e minhas mãos tremiam enquanto os pingos de chuva nos atingiam, eu estava com tanto medo... – No começo até sim, no começo eu te via como meu amigo, mas, agora, eu realmente gosto de você. Gosto muito. – Falei sincera. Ele pareceu tentar acreditar, mas logo, desviou o olhar do meu e recuou um passo, saindo do alcance das minhas mãos.

- Não adianta tentar me beijar e pensar que vai fazer tudo ficar bem de novo. Nem você acredita mais nas suas mentiras. Todo esse tempo você estava me enganando só pra chamar a atenção dele. – Ele falou muito rápido, e a rapidez das palavras dele não fez com que doessem menos. – Você me desapontou muito, Sakura... – Me disse antes de suspirar. Eu senti a chuva engrossar, enquanto minhas lágrimas caiam junto. Ele se virou e eu fiquei parada na chuva, eu não sabia o que fazer... Ele deu um passo e eu me desesperei. Praticamente pulei até ele e agarrei seu braço, enquanto meus olhos ficavam vermelhos e minhas bochechas pálidas de frio. Meus cabelos bagunçados atrapalhavam a minha visão, mas não importava. Não agora. Ele não podia estar me deixando, podia...?

- Você tem que acreditar em mim! – Falei enquanto ele andava. Fui correndo atrás dele e nós abandonamos um Sasuke sorridente para trás. Eu chorava e estava toda descabelada, minha voz saía muito fina e desajeitando, cada vez mais. Finalmente o alcancei e parei em frente a ele. Naruto me olhou, impotente, e senti que estava prestes a chorar também. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e deu mais um passo, então eu gritei, agoniada, com a voz rouca e embargada. – Por favor. – Pedi. – Por favor, se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa, mas foi tudo um mal entendido. Por favor.

- Você não o queria tanto? Vá até ele. – Ele me tirou de seu caminho, como se eu fosse apenas uma distração irritante. Solucei alto entre o choro, e meu soluço lhe fez parar de costas pra mim, alguns passos distante. Não precisei olhar em seu rosto para perceber que chorava. Seus ombros erguiam e abaixavam repetidamente, e logo Naruto esfregou o pulso no rosto. Apoiei-me na cerca, com medo, incerta de quanto tempo mais eu conseguiria agüentar ficar em pé. Não podia ser... Não podia estar acontecendo.

Eu nem ao menos sentia meus joelhos trêmulos, minha pele protestar pelo frio ou os nós dos meus dedos gritando para que eu parasse de apertar meus punhos. Quando ele virou o rosto em minha direção, vi seus olhos azuis, antes tão brilhantes, agora opacos, tristonhos, fazendo meu estomago se contorcer e mais lágrimas caírem por meu rosto molhado. Encarou-me indeciso, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, parecendo tomar uma decisão muito importante. Esperei do fundo do coração que parasse com tudo aquilo, corresse em minha direção e me abraçasse. Quis que me levasse pra casa, prometesse nunca sair do meu lado e me ajudasse a secar os cabelos. Quis me espremer em seu peito, no meio de seus braços e sussurrar baixinho que o amava... Não sei exatamente quando decidi que o amava, mas sabia aquele momento, com toda certeza, que amava demais...

Acho que a visão que ele teve de mim lhe deu pena, por que ele ergueu as mãos e caminhou em minha direção, como se fosse me tomar nos braços, e eu acredito que ia, mas logo abaixou as mãos e continuou apenas me olhando, enquanto seus lábios tremiam e suas bochechas coradas perdiam a cor e ficavam da cor das minhas. Eu senti meus ossos sumirem e eu parecia apenas algo gelatinoso, prestes a cair.

– Pensei que você fosse especial. Pensava que você não era capaz de algo tipo isso... Mas eu vejo agora que você não é. – Mais algumas lágrimas rolaram por minha bochecha. Numa última tentativa, eu estendi minha mão na direção dele e deixei um soluço alto escapar. Eu sentia cada batida do meu coração, e elas eram pesadas, doíam, parecia que meu coração estava tentando rasgar meu peito e sair de dentro dele.

- Naruto! – Chamei com todas as forças que tinha, forçando-o a olhar pra mim. - Você prometeu um dia que nada que eu fizesse ou dissesse ia te fazer... – Tentei enquanto a minha garganta se tampava aos poucos e minha voz ficava cada vez mais falha e inaudível, mas eu sabia que ele me escutava.

- Ah, que diabos eu sabia nesse dia, Sakura? Isso está fora de questão. Você mentiu pra mim. Nunca gostou de mim, nunca quis estar comigo, nunca sequer foi com a minha cara! Foi tudo pelo Sasuke! – Ele falou enquanto ainda tinha os lábios trêmulos. Eu abanava a cabeça, com as lágrimas caindo e os lábios cerrados, tentando conter qualquer palavra. Por fim, cedi a meu último argumento.

- Eu não traí você. Você sabe que eu não faria uma coisa assim com você. – Falei com a voz rouca enquanto tentava me manter de pé, coisa que não fiz com muito sucesso. – Você sabe... – Falei erguendo meus olhos até ele. Naruto estava arrasado como eu, mas parecia um pouco mais forte, acho que era a raiva que ainda o mantinha de pé. Eu sabia que ele ia ceder também, mas nunca na minha frente. Chorar na frente dele foi a pior das coisas que eu pude fazer. – Você sabe como eu amo você, como eu me apeguei a você! – Falei apertando meus dedos e fechando os olhos, como se fosse a última coisa que me restava força para fazer, antes de ceder de joelhos sobre a grama. Senti meus joelhos fisgarem de dor, mas não parei de lhe encarar com meus olhos marejados. – Você sabe que é **verdade**, Naruto! - Eu apoiei minhas mãos na grama e respirei ofegante. Naruto ficou me olhando por algum tempo, e eu sabia que me ver naquele estado o magoava quase na mesma proporção, mas eu também sabia que ele não viria até mim... Eu o ouvi suspirar antes de se virar.

- Eu não acredito mais em você. – Ele falou rispidamente. Eu quase me desfiz na grama ao vê-lo entrar em sua casa. Por fim, apoiei minhas mãos na cerca e me coloquei de pé, enquanto arrastava meus passos até a porta da minha casa.

Quando entrei em minha casa, fechei a porta e subi pelas escadas correndo. Joguei-me na cama, mesmo estando toda molhada e recomecei a chorar.

**Xox**

_OKAY *-*_

_FELIZ NATAL, FELIZ ANO NOVO, FELIZ CARNAVAL, FELIZ PÁSCOA, FELIZ TUDO, GALERE *-*_

_To meio perdida nas datas e.e me contem como passaram o final de ano de vocês. Eu vou poupá-los do meu relato, meu fim de ano foi chato, insoso e com brigas bobas. E.e iupi._

_Eu sei que demorei um pouquinho, eu sei, perdão ;x_

_Mas trabalhar de manhã não é bacana, e eu não andava numa fase muito boa pra escrever, sabe? Minha cabeça tava uma bagunça... Faltava editar uma parte desse capítulo e assim que consegui, vim aqui postar. Iupi –q_

_Pois é, muito melodrama. Por que é disso que relacionamentos são feitos, certo? Amor, respeito, confiança e melodrama. MUITO MELODRAMA. E qualquer um que está num relacionamento pode testemunhar isso. Sempre tem o dramático do relacionamento. Beijo, amor XD pkapoksakopsaokpsapkoaskoas _

_Enfim vamos ao que interessa. Vocês comentaram DEMAIS! Vocês são muito lindos, sério, muito, muito obrigada pelos comentários maravilhosos que vocês tão enviando e que andam lotando minha caixa de e-mails –q _

**Jekac** – Haha, muito obrigada por continuar lendo e comentando, espero que goste desse capítulo também e continue acompanhando *-* muito obrigada mesmo *-*

**Susan n.n** – haha, continuei, continuei! *-* espero que continue lendo, comentando e acompanhando, ok? *-*

**Thaiana-chan n.n** – Ah, diz, vai? *-* kokposakopsakopsopkaspoaskop akskopsa Sério, Naruto é muito tudão, né? Nossa senhora, nem me fala kaspokaskopsaokaskosapoks Que bom que ta gostando, flor *0* espero que continue lendo, comentando, gostando e acompanhando, okay? Muito obrigada mesmo *-*

**Aoi Raito** – Nossa senhora, parece ser um curso difícil e.e Boa sorte. Quero nem pensar que minhas aulas vão voltar em menos de um mês T_T to tão bem de férias okaspkoaskposakpoaskopsa Ah, mas é isso ai, não pode perder o gás não, tem que continuar escrevendo e talz *-* hahahahaha sério? Que massa *-* é sempre bom conhecer um pouquinho mais das coisas *-* haha é, aquele foi um capítulo mais cute, esse foi mega dark e.e kposakosapaksooksakas espero que continue lendo, gostando, comentando e acompanhando, um? Muito obrigada *-*

**Kyuubi** – E você leu minhas outras fics e não me deixou um review? Reeeeeeen imperdoável! Laslpoakspoksapokasopkaspoks apokaspoks brincadeira, brincadeira XD olha, o Naruto e a Sakura estavam naquele comecinho de namoro, ele é afobado e falou que amava ela, mas a Sakura é mais pé atrás, e mais bobinha também, nem para pra pensar em como ela se sente –q Enfim, como você previa, um Naruto muito triste acabou resultando ;x muito obrigada por sua review *-* espero que continue lendo, gostando, comentando e acompanhando, ok? *-*

**Borston** – Seja bem-Vindo *-* adoro leitores novos! *-* hihi espero que continue lendo, gostando, comentando e acompanhando! Muito obrigada *-*

**Rizz** – São fofinhos, né? *-* hihi eu adoro escrever esses momentinhos nossa, eu também já queimei a minha na moto, dói pakas e.e mas como a minha eu não pude molhar nem nada, não fez bolha... Foi estranho, pra ser sincera e.e kpokaokpaskoasokpaspksa Muito obrigada pela review, espero que continue lendo, gostando, comentando e acompanhando *-*

**Dasross** – KPAOSKAPOSKSAOPKASKOAOPSKKOS é, é só ás vezes, ok? –q que bom que gostou *-* cara, eu já queimei a minha na moto do meu pai. Te falar que agüentei sem gelo, sem água, sem faixa, sem nada, e quando eu cheguei em casa já não doía mais, CE acredita? E.e foi estranho ksapksaokpsaopkapokasopkasks muito obrigada por comentar, por acompanhar, e espero que continue lendo, gostando e comentando *-*

_Mil beijinhos pra vocês e até o próximo capítulo! *-* comentem, comentem *-* _


	14. Capítulo Onze

Capítulo Onze

**Nove dias para o riso**

Eu não sei exatamente como continuar a contar o que aconteceu após aquele dia, então vou perguntar-lhe algo:

Já perdeu a noção do tempo?

Sério, já ficou tanto tempo olhando pras paredes do seu quarto, perdido em seus pensamentos, que não notou os dias passando, as horas correndo e as coisas mudando ao seu redor? Já aconteceu isso com mais alguém? Por que comigo foi exatamente assim que aconteceu.

Eu fiquei tão perdida naquele sentimento de auto piedade, repetindo quinhentas vezes a cena na minha cabeça, tentando atinar onde eu havia estragado tudo, sabe? Onde eu havia passado insegurança, onde eu poderia ter dito algo mais convincente, o que eu havia feito ou deixado de fazer que arruinara tudo. Por ue eu realmente não entendia, era incompreensível...

Eu sabia que Naruto estava tecnicamente certo em tudo que me dissera, mas só tecnicamente.

Tecnicamente eu havia me aproximado dele só pra ficar mais próxima do Sasuke. Tecnicamente eu havia usado e abusado de seus bons sentimentos. Tecnicamente eu queria mesmo era chegar até Sasuke para poder esfregar na cara de Ino que eu conseguia conquistá-lo. Tecnicamente.

Poxa, isso tudo aconteceu no começo. Eu não o conhecia ainda, eu não sabia quem era o garoto loiro bonzinho que estava planejando usar, eu não tinha entregado meu coração pra ele de bandeja, eu não o amava. Isso tudo mudou. Muito. Eu não cheguei a colocar meu plano maligno de vilão da Disney em ação, eu só planejei, eu não executei. Eu não mato uma formiga, realmente pensei em magoar os sentimentos de alguém? Eu sabia que era incapaz. Não de magoar, mas de conviver com a culpa depois...

Ficar maquinando esse tipo de coisa tomou de mim nove dias. Sete dias que eu não ia pra escola. Era uma quarta-feira á tarde, eu estava largada em cima da cama com os braços abertos, olhando pro teto meio atordoada. Já havia desmarcado de ver Ino umas cinco vezes, minha mãe já estava ciente de que eu não comparecia as aulas e não foi muito... Delicado o modo que ela me disse que era bom eu voltar pra escola. Logo. Não pretendia obedecer. O que ela podia fazer? Gritar? Bater? Mudar-me de escola? Eu não dava a mínima.

A fotografia que eu havia tirado um dia, quando estávamos andando de moto, eu deixei largada ao meu lado na cama. Não suportava ficar olhando pra ela por muito tempo. Saber que aquele sorriso bonito que ele dava era meu e que eu mesma consegui perder era... Como uma espécie de tortura chinesa, doía muito. Eu sentia tanto a falta dele, ele era meu melhor amigo, acima de tudo... Era com ele que eu ia pra escola... Como podia cogitar ir sem ele? Como iria reaprender meus passos? Era difícil só de pensar...

Foi perdida em meus pensamentos, esperando mais um dia terminar, que ouvi a porta do meu quarto ranger. Ergui meu pescoço, atordoada, e desacreditei quando vi aquela criatura loira me encarando, fulminante. Seus olhos azuis intimidadores me fizeram sentar na cama, como um soldado que se depara com seu capitão, e tive que me conter para não bater continência.

- Ino? – Perguntei receosa. Ela apertou ainda mais seus olhos em minha direção e eu engoli seco. – O que eu fiz?

Ela bateu a porta do meu quarto com força, tentando demonstrar como estava nervosa. Marchou pelo meu quarto e sentou ao meu lado sem desviar os olhos de mim por um só segundo. Cruzou os braços finos sobre o jeans da jardineirinha que usava e balançou os cabelos loiros brilhantes. Nossa, o que eu não daria pra saber a marca do shampoo dela...

- Sakura Haruno. – Sua voz intimidadora me fez engolir seco. Nunca quis tanto não ser Sakura Haruno. Hiromi Utada era um nome tão lindo... – Por que você está me evitando? Por que não responde minhas mensagens, não me liga...? O que está havendo? Você está num estado de calamidade pública, minha amiga! Cadê aquele cremezinho que eu comprei pra você, eim, eim?

Pisquei, atônita, encarando Ino enquanto seus lábios finos se moviam com velocidade. Ela falava demais. Estava tão perdida em suas perguntas fúteis que nem sequer reparara na foto jogada na cama, ou na queimadura na minha perna. É, eu estava de shortinho, aquela merda estava roxa na minha perna branca que nem leite, de fazer inveja a Edward Cullen, e Ino não tinha notado.

- Ino, será que não percebe que estou com problemas? – Perguntei. Ela cruzou as pernas e eu bufei. – Você sempre pensa tanto só em você, por que você está sendo ignorada, por que eu não estou usando o creme que você me deu, por que você não vem mais tanto em casa, você, você, você! Podia se preocupar comigo, só um pouquinho, além da minha aparência, e sim pelo que eu estou sentindo?

Ela ficou calada por alguns segundos, me encarando com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Tomou fôlego pra falar alguma coisa, mas fechou a boca em seguida. Então ela riu.

Isso que é amiga de verdade, né?

Você fala que ta com problemas, ela olha seriamente pra sua cara e ri. Cara, que amiga bacana!

- Qual a graça?

- Você. – Ela respondeu parando de rir e dando só um sorrisinho. – Sakura, há quantos anos a gente se conhece? Realmente acha que preciso te perguntar pra saber se está com problemas? Está estampado nessa sua testa gigante! Me diga algo que eu não saiba agora.

Eu acho que fiz uma cara muito engraçada, por que ela começou a rir de novo.

- E provavelmente deve ter a ver com aquele menino gatinho que me viu de máscara, aquele dia. - Ela dobrou as pernas sobre a minha cama e sorriu. – Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

E eu contei.

Se Ino houvesse apertado um botãozinho escrito 'Fale, Sakura', não teria sido mais eficiente. Contei tudo, sem perder um detalhe. Desde meu plano inicial até como eu me arrastei pra cama no dia anterior. Ela me ouviu em silêncio, pegando a foto ao meu lado e olhando por um tempo, enquanto eu terminava de contar tudo, tentando não chorar. Chorar na frente da Ino não era muito legal. Ela dizia que eu ficava com uma horrível cara de sapo quando chorava, e que devia evitar ao Maximo, no mínimo na frente dela, para não lhe causar traumas. É, a beleza da amizade sincera...

Após ouvir tudo que eu tinha pra dizer, ela apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e suspirou, como se houvesse absorvido mais informação do que os dedos nos joelhos e me encarou. Foi a primeira vez em que vi Ino sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Ela passou os dedos entre os cabelos e sorriu.

- E o que você vai fazer?

Então eu estava sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu... Eu não sei, quer dizer, não é como se eu pudesse fazer algo. Você ouviu o que eu disse, ele não confia mais em mim, e...

- Ah, claro que não. - Ela sacudiu a mão com descaso. – Ele estava magoado, Sakura, e por você. – Seus olhos azuis se concentraram em mim e pude senti-los tentando invadir minha mente. – Você tem tipo o super poder de magoar as pessoas. Lembra quanto você me magoou quando éramos crianças?

- Você também me magoou, Ino...

- Não interessa. Você me magoou mais. – Pelo tom dela, ela falava sério. – Você tem esse talento. E você magoou esse menino. – Ela ergueu os ombros, como se não fosse realmente relevante. – E daí? Você não chegou a fazer nada pra ele, e se ele gostar mesmo de você, ele vai entender isso. Continuo sem entender Sasuke... Por que ele teria inveja de Naruto... Mas não sei, acho que ficar entre eles é como andar sobre ovos... Você vai ter que escolher um dos dois. E acho que você sabe quem deve escolher. Sasuke só iria te usar...

- Eu sei disso, eu sei disso... – Murmurei massageando minhas têmporas. – Mas o que eu faço?

- Diz a verdade pra ele. – E me deu aquele sorriso sincero tão bonito que ela tinha. Era raro quando usava, então decidi que deveria ouvir o que ela estava sugerindo. – Diz pra ele que Sasuke te agarrou e te fez aquilo. Não queira amenizar a situação entre eles, Sakura, tome um partido e lute por ele. Em momento algum você disse a ele o que realmente aconteceu... Tente dizer.

Parei por um momento e suspirei. Baixei a cabeça e fitei o lençol. Ino tinha razão, em momento algum eu dei uma explicação, eu só insisti na idéia de que o amava. Eu não disse o que realmente havia acontecido... Será que ele me daria chance de dizer...? A mão gelada de Ino alcançou a minha sobre o lençol, e seus dedos finos apertaram os meus, forçando-me a lhe encarar.

- Quando disse pra ele que o amava, você falou sério? Realmente sentia, ou foi por medo de perder um amigo? - Sua pergunta me assustou. Entreabri os lábios, como se a resposta já estivesse pronta, e ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. – Pense direito antes de responder.

E eu parei e pensei. Sim, eu estava amedrontada, apavorada quando disse aquilo. Eu não havia sequer pensado, disse apenas o que pensava que o seguraria... Mas eu sabia que tinha verdade naquilo. Por que mais seria? Se não por amor, por que mais? Por que mais me preocuparia, me sentiria daquele jeito? Por que aquele nó estaria formado em meu peito só em considerar a possibilidade de nunca mais ter um beijo seu, um abraço, ou sentir seus lábios em meu pescoço, suspirando baixinho e sussurrando que me amava?

Assenti suavemente para Ino.

- Realmente sentia... Eu amo aquele idiota.

Ela apertou minha mão com muita força e soltou em seguida, apanhando a foto e sacudindo no ar.

- Então lá vai o que você precisa fazer: Você precisa tomar coragem nessa testa que você chama de cara e ir falar com ele. Você precisa Sakura! Não vou te agüentar ranzinza desse jeito, com esse sentimento de cão abandonado! Me recuso. Se você não for falar com esse menino, eu vou! – E então ela ficou de pé, aparentemente muito orgulhosa do que me dizia. – Ele tem uma moto, se vocês namorarem, ele pode me dar carona pros shows, ok? Realmente vou investir nesse namoro.

E depois de nove dias enclausurada em casa, eu ri.

Pela primeira vez, Ino tinha razão.

E Ino ter razão era muito engraçado.

**xox  
**

_Cadê? Cadê meus comentários? Cadê? Eu quero mais! Hahahahaha _

_Mentira, to muito feliz por vocês continuarem lendo essa joça e.e _

_Bom, esse capítulo eu mudei totalmente e reescrevi. No original, a mãe da Sakura conversava com ela e talz, mas achei melhor a Ino e mudei pq eu mando nessa poha u.u kposapkosakpoaskopakass mentira –q_

_É que as melhores conversas sobre decisões importantes SOBRE RELACIONAMENTOS eu tive com minha melhor amiga. Embora todos os conselhos dela eu tenha seguido ao contrário e.e Não que ela me dê bons conselhos e eu não os queira seguir, não, eu tento, mas não tem como seguir, sabe? Se ela me desse conselhos melhores, talvez, quem sabe eu seguisse? Kapoksapoksokpaskas O ponto é que ela é minha melhor amiga, me dá conselhos, e graças aos maus conselhos dela que eu sigo ao contrário, eu consigo controlar um pouco minha cabeça, e por isso tenho um bom relacionamento e.e não tentem entender, ignorem essa parte e.e _

_O ponto é que ficou melhor com a Ino aconselhando a Sakura kopasksakpoakpokas_

_Queria que me dissessem o que acham que Sakura vai fazer, como ela vai convencer Naruto de que não tava mentindo totalmente, e talz. E o que acharam desse capítulo tbm. To meio enferrujada, faz tempo que não escrevia um capítulo todo numa noite, to meio insegura e.e _

**Susan n.n** - hahaha estou continuando, flor, obrigada por continuar acompanhando e comentando ^^

**Dasross** – Haha na hora da raiva ele nem parou pra pensar, bem a cara dele mesmo, né? E.e hahaha obrigada por continuar lendo, acompanhando e comentando *-* espero que continue gostando *-*

**Jekac** – é, esse capitulo foi um pouco triste mesmo ;x obrigada por continuar lendo, comentando e acompanhando, espero que continue gostando ^^

**Mama King** – Hahahaha sééééério? *-* ai que honra *-* muito obrigada, viu? *-* espero que continue lendo, acompanhando e comentando, e que goste desse cap também ^^

**Kyuubi** – Eba *-* que bom que você gostou *-* me deu um trabalhão corrigir essa cena toda e.e osopkaskosaopkaskoas muuuuuito obrigada por ler, acompanhar e comentar, espero que goste desse cap também *-*

**Rizz **– kpoksaopaksopkasopkakos é, o Sasuke não vale nada mesmo. Sorry por te fazer chorar ;x to feliz por continuar lendo, acompanhando, comentando, e espero que goste desse capítulo *-*

**Saah** – É que o Naruto não é lá muito sagaz, né? E.e koaskasopasopkakos vamos ver que jeitinho que a Sakura vai dar nisso tudo... XD muito obrigada por continuar lendo, acompanhando e comentando, espero que goste desse capítulo também *-*

Muito obrigada a todos vocês, e quem ler e não comentar é mulher do padre!


	15. Capítulo Doze

Capítulo Doze

**Rumo Certo**

Após minha conversa com Ino, eu decidi que era hora de voltar pra aula. Uma quinta feira chuvosa deu seqüência àquela quarta feira tristonha.

Eu me obriguei a levantar da cama, tomar um banho e me vestir. Obriguei-me, e foi preciso muita determinação pra me fazer sair daquela cama. Sério. Consegui me arrumar, comer alguma coisa e arrumar meu fichário. Penteei meus cabelos sem muito entusiasmo enquanto ouvia a chuva cair do lado de fora. Que dia ótimo para se voltar pra escola. Talvez tudo alagasse e a aula fosse cancelada. Isso sim seria divertido.

Peguei meu guarda chuva com estampa de arco-íris por que eu devia ter sete anos de idade, né? Joguei o fichário sobre os ombros e fui com a cara e a coragem. Como eu não ia de moto, eu tive que sair um pouco mais cedo, sabe? E foi difícil andar até a escola, lembrando de fazer o mesmo caminho em cima duma moto, agarradinha com aquela criatura loira problemática.

Estava perdida em meus pensamentos conforme caminhava. Olhava as gotas de chuva, decorava seu barulho e pensava como essas demoniazinhas cortavam a pele, quando se andava de moto contra elas. Torci pra que Naruto colocasse jaqueta pra ir pra aula, senão ia ficar todo dolorido.

Quando parei num dos semáforos, eu me dei conta de que Sasuke Uchiha estava do meu lado. Nossa, que legal. Empolgação exalou por meus poros.

Tentei fingir que não o havia notado, mas ele me encarou, cobrando por minha atenção com seus olhos cruéis e eu não pude evitar fitá-lo.

- O que você ainda quer comigo? – Perguntei impaciente, tentando parecer irritada pra ver se ele percebia que eu não estava exatamente muito confortável com ele.

- Calma, eu só vou com você pra escola. Por que faltou tanto? Estava doente? – Ele me perguntou. Embora quisesse saber, ele não parecia nem um pouco preocupado, e eu sabia que não estava mesmo.

- Talvez. Como se você se importasse... – Comentei antes de suspirar. – Podia me poupar de ouvir sua voz, né? Depois de tudo que me fez, é muita cara de pau vir falar comigo.

Embora eu tentasse andar mais rápido, ele me seguia. Quando chegamos no portão, ele me segurou pelo antebraço e me fez olhar em seus olhos. Eu balancei meu braço violentamente e me livrei de sua mão.

- Para de me segurar. Vai acabar levando um soco um dia desses.

E por mais incrível que pareça, eu falei sério. Irritava-me muito ele me segurando pelo antebraço, vocês não tem idéia de como isso é ruim.

- Qual é o seu jogo? – Ele me perguntou. Eu franzi o cenho. Moleque louco.

- Do que você está falando? Você me segue até aqui, você me agarra e quer saber qual o meu jogo?! Se tiver alguém jogando aqui é você, Sasuke, e lamento informar, mas eu não sou uma das suas peças. – Eu voltei a caminhar, mas ele me segurou novamente. Sério, esse menino vai levar um soco, eu to avisando e ele não está botando fé. Eu posso parecer frágil e tal, mas eu sei bater, ta? A Ino me ensinou tudinho sobre socos.

- Não se faça de besta, você sabe bem do que eu falo. – Ele falou de modo grosseiro, me pressionando contra a parede. Eu fiquei confusa perante seu olhar furioso. Ele não estava dando em cima de mim aquele dia? Então por que estava com tanta raiva assim de mim hoje? Por que eu não correspondia sua insanidade?

- O que acontece com você? Dupla personalidade? – Perguntei assustada, me desvencilhando dele e recuando alguns passos. Ele riu com ironia.

- Não sei o que você está pensando, mas, eu nunca gostei de você, Sakura. – Eu arregalei os olhos e ele sorriu, erguendo os ombros, como quem diz 'ops!'. – Eu só quis você por que você começou a sair com o Naruto. – Confessou antes de se aproximar mais de mim e passar um de seus dedos sobre minha bochecha pálida e gelada. Eu sentia como se houvesse perdido uma parte importante do acontecimento, mas não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito. Além de me usar pra separar-me de Naruto, ele havia me usado para pensar que ele sentia uma atração por mim? Ele me usou duas vezes, confere, produção? – Eu na verdade, não vou nem com a tua cara, deve ser muito estúpida pra pensar algo assim. – Falou antes de rir baixinho e virar as costas pra mim, caminhando tranquilamente para dentro da escola.

Estava tão desolada que tudo que consegui fazer foi escolher um pedacinho do murinho da entrada, que estava sob a cobertura das telhas barulhentas que faziam um barulho insano quando as gotas de chuva batiam contra elas, e me sentar. Abracei meus joelhos, desolada, e não pude conter minhas lágrimas, que escorreram por minha bochecha com facilidade.

Vamos deixar bem claro que eu não gosto de ser essa pessoa sensível e chorona que sou, mas eu nasci assim, não tenho escolha... Fiquei com os olhos fechados, apertando os dedos nos joelhos e deixando as lágrimas escorrem.

Eu encostei as costas na parede e fiquei olhando a chuva bater no chão e formar as poças d'água. Minha cabeça estava a milhão. Estava começando a sentir frio e um arrepio percorreu por minha espinha, me fazendo tremer. Apertei um pouco mais os olhos e continuei chorando baixinho. Ninguém parecia me notar ali, e os alunos já paravam de passar, o sinal soou alto lá dentro e eu funguei baixinho. Não conseguia parar de chorar.

Sabe, incomoda ser tratada como um brinquedo, como algo descartável. Ser usada...

Mesmo que eu tenha me debatido e tenha ficado muito brava com Sasuke, a idéia de que ele me achava um pouquinho atraente era melhor do que a certeza que ele só havia feito aquilo pra me separar de Naruto. E ele havia conseguido, aquele imbecil havia conseguido...

Naruto dizia me amar, mas sua confiança por mim se provara mínima a ponto de ele acreditar em algo como aquilo. Era difícil raciocinar direito com tantos pensamentos, tantas vozes, tantas imagens lutando em minha mente pra manter minha atenção e meu interesse. A tarde em que Naruto me deu o primeiro beijo, o seu jeito de rir após nossos beijos, sua mão na minha, meu corpo no seu enquanto andávamos de moto, Sasuke apertando meus pulsos, a cor avermelhada que minha pele adquirira após a mão de Naruto segurar meu pulso, seu olhar ferido, o modo como ele me carregou no colo quando queimei a perna, o modo que Sasuke me disse que havia me usado, Ino tentando me fazer sorrir...

Não conseguia mentir pra mim mesma, tudo que eu queria era voltar no tempo. E ter aceitado a oferta de Kiba me levar pra casa de bicicleta. Tudo teria sido evitado se eu houvesse ido com ele, fazendo calo na bunda no ferrinho da bicicleta. Passei meus dedos trêmulos pelos cabelos e os senti meio úmidos, mas não dei muita importância. Havia coisas mais consideráveis passando em minha mente do que a preocupação com o estado lamentável do meu cabelinho.

Quando ergui minha cabeça pra tomar ar, eu encontrei os olhos azuis de Naruto me encarando, confusos. Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta e senti meu pulmão latejar. Pisquei atônita e continuei olhando pra ele, sem emitir nenhum som além de um soluço.

Ele se abaixou, ficando sobre um dos joelhos e com a outra perna dobrada. Passou carinhosamente os dedos por meus cabelos e me olhou fundo nos olhos. Eu não conhecia aquele seu olhar, não soube decifrá-lo, portanto ficamos em silêncio alguns instantes, enquanto ele afagava meus cabelos. Conforme sentia seus dedos me acariciando eu ia deixando meus olhos marejarem ainda mais e amolecia um pouco, perdendo o ar em meus pulmões.

Como eu podia ter magoado alguém que mesmo pensando que fiz tudo aquilo, ainda se abaixava pra me dar carinho quando eu precisava?

Então ele tomou um pouco de ar e me perguntou com a voz mais suave que conseguiu:

- O que está acontecendo?

Seus dedos quentes passaram por minha bochecha e acariciaram suavemente. Eu fechei os olhos, deixando mais lágrimas escorrerem e ele as secou com o polegar. Solucei deixando meus pés deslizarem pelo chão enquanto meus dedos alcançavam seu rosto quentinho quase que automaticamente. Só de tocar sua pele, meu coração se acalmava. Era incrível.

- Você tinha razão... – Minha voz embargada, presa em minha garganta finalmente saiu, mas temo ter saído muito baixo, pois notei que ele se aproximava um pouquinho mais. – Você tinha razão... – Repeti um pouco mais firme e olhei pra ele, apertando meus lábios em seguida, prendendo mais um soluço.

- Sobre o que? – Me perguntou ainda acariciando minha bochecha, e notei que ele parecia se esforçar pra isso. Talvez fosse o máximo que ele podia se aproximar de mim, ou talvez fosse o mínimo, eu não compreendi direito a princípio.

- Sobre Sasuke. – Seus olhos confusos pareceram esfriar um pouco e seus dedos pararam de acariciar minha bochecha, ficando estáticos sobre ela, apenas aquecendo. Olhei pra ele, um pouco magoada por sua desconfiança e acho que ele percebeu isso. – Sobre ele ser um idiota, uma pessoa asquerosa, você tinha razão. – Franzi as sobrancelhas e continuei olhando pra ele, apertando meus dedos em seu braço. Naruto me olhava cada vez mais interessado. – Ele armou tudo pra nos separar, Naruto. Ele me agarrou aquele dia, não fui eu que saí por ai atrás dele. Eu estava indo pra casa, eu queria conversar com você, saber por que estava tão preocupado... – Então o nó no meu coração apertou, e eu percebi que talvez, esse fosse o motivo... Medo do que estava acontecendo... – Então ele apareceu, me disse uma porção de coisas e me prendeu a força. Foi ai que você chegou, e fez ele me largar... – Minha voz falhou quando ele olhou pra mim intensamente. Pegou meu braço e virou, olhando meu pulso.

- Eu machuquei você? – Murmurou esfregando suavemente suas mãos em meu pulso.

- Não importa... – Olhei pra ele novamente. – O que importa é que você preferiu acreditar no showzinho dele a me dar uma chance de explicar, como está fazendo agora, mais de uma semana depois. – Apertei meus olhos e esfreguei o pulso em meus olhos, limpando lágrimas que estavam prestes a cair. – Ele teve a coragem de vir falar comigo hoje cedo, só pra me afirmar que eu fui apenas uma peça no joguinho dele de tirar tudo que é teu. E você deixou... Mesmo sabendo que eu amo você, você permitiu isso, Naruto...

Seus olhos azuis caíram sobre mim, impotentes e sem saber o que fazer, o que dizer, ou como agir. Naruto me pareceu triste, olhando pra baixo e pra mim em seguida, incerto, inseguro, mas acima de tudo triste. E eu não precisava que ele me dissesse coisa alguma pra saber que ele lamentava, assim como eu.

- Quer dizer que...

- Quero dizer que se eu tivesse ido com Kiba pra casa, machucando minha bunda na bicicleta, nada disso teria acontecido. E eu não fui, por que queria um tempo só com você. Foi isso que aconteceu.

Nós dois ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio, Naruto olhando pro chão e eu encarando-o, esperando que dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele não dizia... Apertei mais meus dedos em seu braço e ele me olhou, espantado.

- Eu não sei por que você me deixou, se foi por não confiar em mim ou algo assim, mas sei que teve suas razões. – E me calei. Decidi deixar que ele falasse, não importava o tempo que fosse levar. Ele me olhava ainda um pouco atordoado, mas logo entreabriu os lábios e falou baixinho.

- Nunca quis dizer as coisas que eu disse pra fazer você chorar. – Ele falou no tom carinhoso, que só ele tinha. Suas mãos quentinhas foram envolvendo minha cintura devagar, e notei que era seu pedido de abraço. Enrosquei meus braços em seu pescoço e me aninhei em seu ombro, deixando mais algumas lágrimas rolarem, enquanto ele fazia 'sh' pra mim, bem baixinho, e acariciava minhas costas. Ele me embalou até sentir que minha respiração estava estabilizada, mas me deixou ficar o tempo que fosse necessário no meio de seus braços quentinhos, enquanto eu acariciava seus ombros bem devagar. Havia sentido tanta falta daquele abraço, daquele cheirinho...

Separou-se de mim um tempo depois e me deu um beijo na testa. Eu me atrevi e colei meus lábios nos dele por um tempo, e pareceu que finalmente, depois de tantos dias, eu estava respirando. Tinha ar em meus pulmões e meu coração bombeava com força. Não demorou em que ele aprofundasse o beijo, e aquela sensação gostosa de estar com ele, de saber que eu o tinha, que ele era meu assim como eu era dele estava de volta, tomava conta de mim, e eu me entreguei a esse sentimento. Em meio a seus lábios e carinhos, eu pude sentir nitidamente seu desespero, sua vontade, e me dei conta de que havia sido difícil pra ele também suportar nossa distância.

Quando desgrudou os lábios dos meus, ele sorriu pra mim daquele jeito íntimo, que ele só sorria pra mim. Antes que eu percebesse, eu o vi erguer-se e andar em passos rápidos pra dentro da escola, como se precisasse fazer algo muito importante. Mais do que depressa me dei conta do que ia acontecer e me levantei. Apanhei meu fichário e comecei a caminhar, prevendo o que estava por vir.

Confesso que pensei que fosse dar merda, mas não pensei eu fosse ser tão rápido. O pátio ainda estava cheio, aparentemente os professores estavam ocupados tomando um cafezinho, ou ajudando a diretora a largar uma garrafa de saque, não sei exatamente, sei que Naruto avançou em Sasuke assim que o viu, chamando a atenção de todos os outros alunos, que pararam pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

Kiba estava no meio da multidão e arregalou os olhos quando me viu. Ele na certa sabia que eu era a causa de tudo aquilo. Olhou-me confuso, olhou para Naruto, e para mim de novo.

- Você está bem? Por que não parece muito bem.

Eu ergui os ombros e virei minha atenção para Naruto.

- Você é a causa disso tudo, certo?

Assenti suavemente.

- Devia ter aceitado sua carona, Kiba.

- Eu disse, mas você me ouve? Não, ninguém me ouve...

- Cale a boca.

- Olha ai...

Eu girei os olhos e prestei atenção. Naruto esbravejava com a voz esganiçada e Sasuke lhe observava impassível, com os braços cruzados, como se achasse tudo aquilo tedioso. Logo ele se irritou aparentemente cansado de ouvir aquilo tudo e gritou.

- Que culpa eu tenho se sua namorada mentirosa e feia se interessa mais por mim que por você? - Naruto rosnou e jogou sua mochila no chão.

- Cale a boca! Eu sei que é mentira, Sasuke! Eu já sei o que realmente aconteceu.

- O que realmente aconteceu? – Kiba me perguntou num sussurro e eu fiz sinal de silêncio. Sasuke sorriu com maldade.

- O que realmente aconteceu?! Você estava lá, você viu o que realmente aconteceu. Se quiser acreditar mais nela do que em seus olhos, a escolha é sua. – Sasuke olhou pra mim e logo me ignorou com desdém. Apertei os lábios e voltei minha atenção para Naruto. Ele apertava os punhos cada vez com mais força.

- Você é mais forte que ela, Sasuke. Você a prendeu ali, e foi exatamente isso que eu vi. Eu não vou permitir que você me separe dela. Você não vai ter tudo que é meu.

- E pra que diabos você pensa que eu vou querer essa menina, sendo que eu posso escolher do bom e do melhor?

E bastou.

Naruto avançou pra cima dele com os punhos fechados e lhe deu um soco no rosto. Sasuke cambaleou e se apoiou num pilar, apertando os punhos e dando dois socos no rosto de Naruto seguidos. Ele sacudiu os cabelos loiros e deu uma joelhada no estomago de Sasuke, que deu alguns passos para trás. Ninguém parecia a fim de intervir, e aquela briga parecia ser muito mais além do que acontecera aquele dia. Eu percebi que aquilo não ia terminar bem, então eu entrei no meio e apoiei minhas mãos no peito de Naruto.

- Vai lá, Naruto, acaba com esse filho da puta! – Kiba gritou com entusiasmo no meio da rodinha de alunos e eu bufei, apertando os dedos na camiseta de Naruto.

- Para. – Pedi. Ele me encarou com os olhos azuis e eu ergui uma das mãos para seu rosto e acariciei com as costas da mão. – Por favor.

Conforme Naruto parecia repensar e amolecer um pouquinho, voltando sua atenção para meus olhos verdes assustados e preocupados, Sasuke caminhava em nossa direção com uma das mãos apertando seu estômago. Ele me encarava com desprezo em seus olhos ônix, mas eu não os temia. Não mais.

- Vocês dois se merecem. – Ele falou de forma arrastada, carregada de maldade. – Unindo uma vadia a um idiota, este é o casal perfeito. – Eu respirei fundo e me virei pra ele, caminhando com passos curtos até ficar bem próxima. Encarei-lhe demoradamente calculando o que poderia alcançar e quão longe eu poderia voar se ele encostasse a mão em mim, mas eu não aceitava, não ia engolir ninguém me chamando de vadia e Naruto de idiota. Fechei minha mão rapidamente, mirei em seu nariz, e antes que ele percebesse, enterrei minha mão em seu rosto com vontade, como queria ter feito a mais de uma semana atrás.

Ele cambaleou não pela força, mas pela surpresa diante de meu atrevimento. Eu apertei meus olhos e falei entre os dentes.

- Nunca mais me dirija a palavra, fui clara? - Sasuke apertou os olhos com raiva e eu assenti. – Vou considerar isso um sim.

Eu me virei de volta para Naruto e ele me olhava espantado. A rodinha começou a dispersar quando a diretora se aproximou, e ele me empurrou pro meio do tumulto, na intenção de me proteger de levar uma bronca.

A diretora gritou... Bastante, ela gritou bastante e empurrou os dois para sua sala, questionando o que estava havendo ali e quem ia querer uma semana de suspensão por bisbilhotar a briga dos outros. Eu fiquei ao lado de Kiba, olhando-os partir rumo à diretoria e apertei meus dedos em seu antebraço, preocupada.

Ele me olhou com seus olhos mel carinhosos e me envolveu pelos ombros, sacudindo levemente. Era engraçado, mas eu me sentia segura com Kiba. Sabia que podia contar com sua amizade e sabia que ele me protegeria, se necessário, simplesmente por ser namorada de seu melhor amigo. Sabia que seu abraço de amigo era confortável e me permiti ficar nele por um tempo.

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo, Sakura.

Eu concordei suavemente, torcendo os dedos e olhando pra ele, que me direcionou um sorrisinho confiante.

Eu consegui lhe sorrir de volta. Suspirei atordoada, mas de certa forma, sabia que as coisas estavam tomando o rumo certo...

**xox**

_Oooi coisas lindas da vida da Liiina *-*___

_Como vocês estão? Eim, eim, eim?_

_Bom, eu não demorei tanto pra postar esse cap, olha que legal e.e eu já sei mais ou menos quem sempre dá um comentário e costumo esperar todo mundo comentar '-' pq eu gosto de comentários *-* hihi._

_Bom, como alguns de vocês já disseram nos coments, a fic está chegando ao fim. Eu avisei desde o comecinho que ela teria apenas 15 capítulos ;x mas eu tenho uma boa notícia:_

_Por voltar a escrever e editar alguns capítulos desta fic, eu resolvi voltar a escrever. Já escrevi dois capítulos de uma fic original que pretendo passar pra Narusaku, e se tudo der certo, assim que eu terminar de postar essa, uma semana depois começarei a postar a outra. Vou aguardar o apoio de vocês por lá, okay? ;x _

_Não é uma fic tão 'leve' quanto essa. Eu digo, é um tema mais adulto, eles serão adultos, mesmo que em Universo Alternativo. Envolve crimes e coisas assim, acho que vai ficar interessante ;x _

_Enfim, vamos às respostas dos coments de vocês *-* eu adoooooro responder os comentários de vocês, sabiam? Principalmente os grandes *-* _

**Susan n.n** estou continuando (: obrigada por ler, comentar e acompanhar ^^

**Kaah' Tay** eu tenho a leve impressão de que te conheço de algum lugar, estarei eu certa? e,e enfim XD muito obrigada pelos elogios, to me sentindo agora *-* hihihi espero que continue lendo, gostando e comentando, e que não deixe de acompanhar ;) seja bem-vinda.

**Aoi Raito** senti falta de um coment seu capítulo passado, confere? Pokapokasposkpoaksopkas estou tentaaando postar mais rápido por que quero acabar com essa fic o mais rápido possível, to meio empolgada com a minha nova, por que acho que vocês irão gostar (: okasopkasoakspkaspokapksas eu entendo, foi meio complicado até pra mim dar uma solução mais... breve, por assim dizer para o problema dela. Nós sabemos que o Narutinho é carinhoso e que no fim das contas, ele ia querer falar com ela, né? ;x hahaha espero que você continue lendo, gostando e comentando, e que não deixe de acompanhar a reeeta final :B hihi.

**Dasross** Muuuito obrigada *-* hihi. Ah, o Narutinho tem o coração mole, ele ia acabar ouvindo a Sakura de uma forma ou de outra, principalmente por que ele gosta dela, né? XD tentei fazer a cena o mais realista possível, espero que tenha gostado ;x espero também que continue lendo, comentando e acompanhando :B hihi

**Jekac **Muito obrigada (: isso mesmo, temos que investir nessas pessoas que conseguem um lugarzinho especial no coração da gente XD muito obrigada por continuar lendo, comentando, e espero que continue acompanhando (:

**Rizz** É, eu também achei ;~ eu converso com minha mãe sobre meu namorado, mas sei que a maioriia das meninas não faz assim, então achei melhor seguir a maioria e.e fora que ficou muito melhor com a Ino que com a mãe da Sakura –q Ela falar do Naruto pra mãe dela vai ser algo meio complicado mesmo, quero nem ver XD obrigada por ler, comentar, e espero que continue acompanhando :B

**Saah** hahahahaha como diz meu namorado, é sempre bom perguntar, né? XD to muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic e muito obrigada pelo elogio XD hahaha não, não, nada de Hinata por ai não, nem vem pokaspokaspokaopsakopksaas não gosto muito dela, colocaria qualquer uma, menos ela –q espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, e espero que continue lendo, comentando e acompanhando :B

**Kyuubi** hahahaha olha ai você de novo *-* to feliz por ter gostado do capítulo, mesmo que ele não tenha tido narusaku, foi importante pra fic, un? ;x ela gosta, ela sempre gostou, mas a Sakura... é lesa kaopskopaksopaksokaokas não sei, acho que é quando nos afastamos das pessoas que acabamos tendo plena noção do tamanho do sentimento que temos por ela, né? ;x a saudade faz a gente amar mais, eu acho. Muito obrigada pelo elogio XD e você tem toda razão, está acabando sim (; tentei ser mais breve dessa vez, o que achou? XD espero que continue gostando, lendo, comentando e acompanhando, ta? (;

_Pra todos vocês, um beijo e to no aguardo dos comentários pra poder postar, viu? XD te mais ;* _


	16. Capítulo Treze

Capítulo Treze

**Eu te amo**

Conforme eu caminhava pelos corredores da escola, meus sapatos molhados faziam um barulho irritante cada vez que batiam contra o piso. Andava de um lado para o outro nos arredores da porta da diretoria, aguardando ansiosa uma notícia, qualquer coisa, sobre Naruto.

Meu uniforme úmido secava em meu corpo lentamente, mas eu ainda sentia o tecido gelado roçando contra minha pele. Procurei não dar muita importância enquanto torcia os dedos e suspirava.

Escorei minhas costas numa das paredes creme e fiquei olhando para a porta por alguns minutos, até que ela finalmente abriu.

Assim que abriu e vi os olhos azuis de Naruto me olharem com surpresa, me joguei em cima dele e enrosquei meus braços em seu pescoço. Logo em seguida seus braços envolveram minha cintura e ele deitou a cabeça em meu ombro, enquanto eu chorava baixinho, escondida em seu pescoço.

- Me perdoa? – Pedi entre um soluço, o que lhe fez apertar ainda mais os braços em minha volta e distribuir alguns beijinhos em meu pescoço. – Eu sinto muito... – Suas mãos quentinhas alisaram minhas costas por cima da camiseta da escola, embolando-a um pouquinho entre seus dedos. Subiu uma das mãos para meus cabelos e brincou com eles, soltando um riso baixo em meu pescoço.

- Só te perdôo se me perdoar também... – Sua voz pareceu morrer em sua garganta, mas ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Vaquinha. – Ao mesmo tempo em que ouvi-lo me chamar assim fez meus olhos arregalarem, fez com que eu amolecesse em seus braços e desse um sorriso bobo. Em seus braços quentinhos é que era meu lugar, e eu não pretendia sair. Não mais.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta... - Apertei um pouco os braços ao seu redor e ele riu. – Tanto, Naruto, tanto...

- Eu fiquei tão preocupado com você, Sakura-chan...- E me deu mais alguns beijinhos no pescoço, separando-se de mim logo em seguida para olhar meus olhos. – Pensei que talvez houvesse adoecido... – Seus polegares passaram por meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos molhados para melhor sentir seu carinho. – Quis tanto ir até sua casa e ver como você estava...

- E por que não foi...? – Minha voz baixinha soou parecida com um suspiro.

- Estava bravo, pensei que talvez fosse até sua casa e... Visse algo que não me agradaria... Ou então, você poderia bater a porta no meu nariz... – Abri os olhos e o encarei seriamente por alguns instantes. – Mas sei que estava enganado...

- Você tem noção do que eu senti? De como foi difícil...

Naruto silenciou meus lábios cobrindo-os com os seus. Mesmo ali, no meio do corredor da escola, nós nos beijamos. Ele apertou os dedos em minha cintura, como se quisesse ter certeza de que eu realmente estava ali. Eu correspondi suavemente, roçando meus lábios nos dele enquanto nossas línguas se enroscavam devagar, se reconhecendo novamente, como na primeira vez em que nos beijamos.

Levou algum tempo para nos separarmos, mas mantivemos nossas testas coladas por algum tempo, enquanto nossas respirações se mesclavam em uma só. Ele riu de olhos fechados e lhe dei mais um selinho.

- Olha só o poder que uma menina que ainda usa pijama de animais tem sobre mim...

Seus dedos voltaram a acariciar meus cabelos, perdendo-se entre eles e eu sorri, abrindo lentamente meus olhos e fitando seu rosto tranqüilo, despreocupado, com aquele sorrisinho que ele só dava pra mim. Meu coração se aqueceu, mesmo que minha pele continuasse gelada, e eu sei que o mesmo aconteceu com ele.

- Eu te amo. – Disse baixinho, como se fosse um segredo, e isso foi o suficiente para que ele abrisse seus olhos azuis brilhantes e me encarasse com eles, curioso. Ficou assim por algum tempo, estudando meu rosto, analisando lentamente, como se decidisse se era verdade ou mentira só de olhar no fundo dos meus olhos esverdeados.

Foi de supetão que seus lábios carnudos e quentes colaram-se aos meus, implorando, mendigando por um beijo e por um carinho, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos alisando minhas costas por baixo da camiseta da escola.

Eu quase ri de seu entusiasmo, mas apenas correspondi a seus carinhos com ternura. Mesmo que estivesse coladinha com ele, ainda estava com aquela sensação de saudades dele que não me deixava raciocinar direito. Tudo que queria era me entregar, me perder em seus braços e beijos só pra me encontrar de novo em seu olhar...

Por que, de certa forma, em todos aqueles dias que estive chateada em casa, tudo com o que sonhava era com o toque quentinho de seus lábios. E naquele momento eu tinha, tinha ele todinho e só pra mim. Tudo o que eu queria, meu Naruto só pra mim.

E através de lábios alegres e quentes, ele me dava o beijo mais doce e mais saboroso do mundo. E mais uma vez, a música voltou a zumbir em meu ouvido, enquanto os toques carinhosos dele me faziam sentir tão bem que eu nem conseguia me lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido.

Eu me segurei nos braços fortes dele e os apertei como num sinal. Naruto entendeu e mais do que depressa, apertou seus dedos e minha cintura e me tirou do chão, me fazendo rir ao mesmo tempo em que me apoiava nele e voltava a beijá-lo. Aquele foi o beijo mais desajeitado da minha vida.

Era engraçado reparar como a vida era diferente com o Naruto... Com ele, tudo era diamante, sem ele, tudo era apenas um caco de vidro...

Assim que ele me colocou no chão, eu sorri. Ele roçou a bochecha na minha e ronronou bem baixinho, como se um suspiro.

- Como senti falta da sua pele macia... – E eu sorri, fazendo carinho em sua nuca e sentindo o roçar de sua pele na minha. – Talvez eu devesse ter me apaixonado mais vezes, estou me sentindo tão bobão.

- Não está parecendo pra mim. – Falei de uma vez, sem nem ao menos pensar. Ele sorriu, sem jeito e olhou pra mim.

- Você... Você disse que me ama, foi? – Ele me perguntou com as bochechas vermelhas e eu ri de seu jeito de falar.

- Disse.

- Diz de novo? – Me pediu segurando uma das minhas mãos. Eu passei os dedos em seus cabelos desordenados e sorri.

- Eu amo você, Amo sua pele, amo sentir você, o gosto dos seus lábios... – Falei enquanto apertava as bochechas dele e o sentia colocar as mãos na minha cintura. Apertei minhas mãos em sua bochecha e beijei os lábios dele de novo. Ele me ergueu mais uma vez, eu me apoiei nos ombros dele e eu parei de beijá-lo, enquanto ele queria rir. Me girou devagarzinho e me colocou no chão novamente. Naruto apoiou o queixo em meu ombro e começou a beijar meu pescoço, com seus lábios quentes e úmidos, me fazendo arrepiar.

- Te amo o dobro, vaquinha... Te amo o dobro.

Então eu comecei ouvir palmas. Alguém batendo palmas e virei meu rosto instintivamente. Era Kiba. Com um sorrisinho irônico, passos largos e com os materiais de nós três em seus ombros.

- Incrível a demonstração de afeto de vocês. Podem tirar suas coisas da mula de carga agora, por favor? – Eu arregalei os olhos. Naruto começou a rir freneticamente e me apertou.

- Kiba... – Balbuciei enquanto ele dava um sorriso de canto. Eu me desvencilhei dos braços de Naruto e fui até ele, lhe dando um abraço apertado. – Hawn, meu amiguinho Kiba que torceu pelo meu soco! Lembre-me de te agradecer pelo resto da vida! – Falei antes de dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha e me separar dele. Cara, eu adorava o Kiba. Ele era o melhor amigo que qualquer pessoa pode ter. Tipo, o Naruto é melhor, mas o Kiba, cara, o Kiba é o amigão do meu namorado, eu lovo ele. As bochechas dele ficaram vermelhas e ele limpou a bochecha.

- Eca, Sakura! – Naruto riu e me abraçou por trás, Kiba me devolveu o fichário e eu sorri pra ele. - Eu fiz a cabeça dele pra ele te perdoar. – Naruto apertou os lábios e aquela foi a maior comprovação de que era verdade. – Estou feliz por vocês, mas não deixem mais suas coisas comigo, ok?

- Obrigada, Kiba... – Agradeci envergonhada, olhando pra baixo. Os lábios de Naruto colaram em minha bochecha.

- Não, obrigado você, Sakura. – O Inuzuka jogou a mochila de Naruto com toda força no chão e bufou. – Seu namorado é insuportável sem você.

- Kiba, você não tem nada melhor pra fazer não? – Naruto perguntou me soltando e apanhando a mochila no chão. Eu ri, enrosquei um dos braços no braço de Naruto e o outro no de Kiba. Eu estava tão contente em ter os dois ao meu lado que não pude evitar querer sair logo dali com eles. Já tinha perdido o dia de aula mesmo, que diferença fazia?

- Serei a maior praga da humanidade só por causa disso. Ingrato.

- Não será não, nos finais de semana nós não veremos você. – Naruto falou antes de lhe mostrar a língua.

- Eu sei onde vocês moram, eu vou lá perturbar o final de semana de vocês, sentar no meio de vocês no filme romântico... – Kiba começou, eu ri.

- Se você sentar entre nós no meio de um filme romântico, eu vou pensar que você está afim do meu namorado. – Falei, Kiba bufou e Naruto riu.

- Sakura-chan, por que você não apresenta aquela sua amiga pra ele? – Naruto falou enquanto revirava a mochila, em busca de alguma coisa. Não me atentei no que ele procurava, mas logo vi que era apenas a carteira. – Vamos comer alguma coisa?

- Boa idéia. – Comentei ainda pensando na idéia de apresentar Ino para Kiba. - Ela vai gostar dele. – Falei antes de sacudir o ombro do Inuzuka.

- Perai. Tem mais que nem você? Nossa, e eu achei que só tinha uma no mundo. – Kiba me falou de modo engraçado, eu ri e Naruto ficou vermelho, mas eu deduzi que não era de vergonha, mas sim de raiva.

- Sim, tem. Eu sou a vaquinha, e ela é... Hm... A versão feminina do Hulk. – Falei. Kiba arregalou os olhos.

- Como é isso? Ela é verde, é? – Naruto riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

Xox

Pois é, né? Dei uma sumida

Gomen, Gomen

Mas vocês também sumiram e me deixaram sozinha

Falta muito pouco pra acabar a fic, gente :/ vamos comentar...

Eu tava pensando em fazer uma continuação, mas vocês têm que comentar se querem

Enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo, eu não gosto e.e reescrevi e ainda acho que podia ser melhor :/

Enfim, gente, to muuuuito atolada de coisas pra faculdade e tudo, me perdoam por não responder os coments de vocês individualmente? :x

Prometo responder direito da próxima vez

Um beijão, e vistam um agasalho que ta frio!

Até mais :*


	17. Capítulo Quatorze

Capítulo Quatorze

**Naruto em Narnia. **

Foi numa terça-feira, fria como uma geladeira no Alaska, que minha campainha disparou. Eu sentei na cama e esfreguei meus olhos. Aprendi uns dez palavrões novos enquanto xingava mentalmente e sai debaixo da minha coberta quentinha. Eu estava usando meu pijama de vaquinha, sabe? Por que ele é quentinho... Ai desci as escadas. Se alguém quisesse me ver bonita, agendava visita.

Era mais ou menos dez da manha, mas eu costumava dormir até as onze. Eu desci com a ingênua idéia de que meu pai havia esquecido alguma coisa e precisava que eu abrisse a porta. Provavelmente esquecera a chave também. Ia ser a terceira vez aquele mês.

Desci os degraus batendo o pé, peguei a chave na mesinha de centro e brinquei com o chaveiro entre os dedos. Fui até a porta, levando o tapete junto comigo, e finalmente cheguei lá. Abri a porta muito a contra-gosto.

E lá estava a cena mais absurda que eu já havia visto na vida. Juro que eu quis sentar no chão e rir, mas não o fiz. Continuei lá na porta, firme e forte. Apenas apertei meus lábios e me escorei no batente, esperando.

- Oi, tipo assim, o açúcar lá em casa acabou, você tem um bocadinho? – Perguntou me estendendo a xícara de porcelana azul.

- Naruto... – Bufei baixinho. – Realmente me fez levantar da cama essa hora pra tirar um sarro comigo?

Naruto estava usando um pijama super esquisito, banco, cheio de sapinhos verdes, e pantufas de sapo também. Me olhava com um sorrisinho divertido e os olhos alegres.

Só o Naruto Mesmo...

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntei colocando as mãos na cintura. A raiva havia passado. Ele coçou a nuca, sem jeito, enquanto estendia a xícara pra mim.

- Te amando incondicionalmente, como eu disse que ia fazer. – Ele falou enquanto dava um daqueles sorrisões. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Lembrei-me que eu devia tirar uma com a cara dele. Eu precisava, era maior que eu e aquela vontade me consumiu.

- Você vem na minha casa, com um pijama sexy, eu te convido pra entrar, você começa a me seduzir, nós fazemos uma sessão de sexo selvagem e eu tenho que mudar de cidade pela quarta vez. – Falei antes de sorrir e fazer o sinal de positivo. Ele riu e entrou, sem pedir licença. Jogou a xícara no meu sofá e me olhou com um sorriso maroto. Pegou-me pela cintura e me jogou em suas costas. Eu arregalei os olhos, enquanto ouvia a risada dele. Pela primeira vez, tive medo da risada dele.

- Bom, ovelhinha, já que você insiste, não tem como eu dizer não. – Ele falou enquanto entrava em casa e fechava a porta com o pé. Eu arregalei os olhos. Inclinei-me um pouco e o fitei. Ele estava zoando, né? Ele tinha que estar zoando. Não era possível que eu... Ele... Nós...

- Você está falando sério? – Perguntei incrédula. Ele assentiu, sério.

- Claro, qual é o quarto dos seus pais? – Eu arregalei os olhos e ele riu, enquanto me deixava sentada no sofá. Idiota. Ele era um idiota com 'I' maiúsculo. O Imbecil estava me pregando mais uma de suas piadas idiotas. Odeio ele, odeio! – Hahá. Claro que eu não estou falando sério. – Ele falou antes de me dar um selinho. Eu sorri sem querer e ele ligou a televisão.

Eu me ajeitei no sofá e o vi ficar de pé, sem jeito. Dei duas palmadinhas no assento ao meu lado e ele se sentou lá. Logo, pareceu incomodado, e deitou no meu colo, largando as pernas pra fora, todo desajeitado, enquanto eu bagunçava os cabelos dele, e ele balançava as pernas.

- Quero te beijar... – Ele murmurou baixinho, girando os olhos azuis pra mim. Eu ri.

- Eu acabei de acordar, espera eu subir e escovar meus dentes?

- Claro... Não precisa disso, mas...

- Precisa sim, Naruto.

Ele levantou do meu colo e eu subi. Fui rapidinho até o banheiro e lavei meu rosto, escovei meus dentes com aquela água insuportavelmente gelada e dei uma ajeitadinha no cabelo. Quando voltei pra sala, ele estava cochilando no sofá. Sorri ao ver seu semblante adormecido e me ajoelhei de frente pra ele.

- Naruto... – Sussurrei. E, por mais incrível que pareça, ele respondeu.

- Vaquinha... – Ai que lindo, ele fala dormindo! Hahahahahahaha

- Naruto, acorda. – Sorri e dei um selinho demorado. Senti ele se mexer, e percebi que ele tinha acordado, mas logo relaxou de novo. Ele entreabriu meus lábios e aprofundou para um beijo. Apoiou a mão em meus cabelos e brincou com os fios. Eu correspondi a seu beijo e fiz carinho em seu rosto com as costas da mão, girando devagarzinho. Eu senti uma de suas mãos descer para minha cintura e me puxar pra cima do sofá, me deitando sobre seu corpo.

Nós dois nunca havíamos nos beijado assim, entende? Sem o medo de alguém meter a chave da porta e pegar, ou sem nos preocupar com alguém nos vendo. Eu relaxei sobre o corpo dele e fui deixando que me beijasse e alisasse minhas costas. Fazia pouco tempo que estávamos bem de novo, e sem um clima estranho entre nós, era gostoso sentir os carinhos dele e me deixar perder no sabor de seus lábios carinhosos.

Ele descolou os lábios dos meus e foi beijando suavemente por meu maxilar e desceu até a base de meu pescoço. Eu suspirei baixinho e alisei seu tronco devagar, massageando. Ele mordiscou minha pele e suspirou nela.

- Eu te amo, Sakura-chan...

Suspirei baixinho e sorri. Ele passou os dedos por baixo da blusa do pijama e alisou minhas costas, apertando devagar. E foi ai que eu ouvi um barulho de carro.

Ah, mentira.

Justo no dia em que nós estávamos bem, estávamos num amasso legal, meu pai resolve voltar de carro? Ah, fala sério, ninguém merece!

O que eu ia dizer? Como eu ia explicar a existência do Naruto? Pior! Como eu ia explicar o Naruto agarrado a mim no sofá, e nós dois de pijama?

Eu olhei em seus olhos azuis, totalmente desnorteada, e ele se assustou.

- Vaquinha? – Ele me chamou. Eu engoli seco. Se meu pai nos pegasse ali estávamos mortos, e isso foi tudo que eu precisei me lembrar pra ter certeza que se havia uma hora pra cair correndo, a hora era aquela. Naruto me olhava impotente e eu tentava ter alguma idéia de algum lugar para escondê-lo.

Não sabia ao certo o que fazer, por isso, o puxei pela mão escadaria acima. Eu ia escondê-lo no meu quarto, nem que fosse embaixo da cama ou uma coisa mais idiota, atrás das cortinas. Mesmo que eu o jogasse pela janela, o importante era meu pai não vê-lo. Aquilo passou a ser mais importante que a saúde do moleque.

Corremos que nem loucos até meu quarto. Eu fechei a porta, esbaforida, enquanto ele estava parado no meio do meu quarto, olhando alucinado para os pôsteres, meu mural cheio de fotos, meu computador, entre outras coisas que ele devia achar super esquisitas por chamarem tanta atenção.

– Quarto legal. – Ele murmurou enquanto olhava ao redor. Eu bufei. Não tinha tempo pra ficar ouvindo as ironias dele e abri a coisa mais segura e menos idiota para escondê-lo. O armário.

Sim, meu armário. Aquela droga já havia salvado minha vida tantas vezes, salvaria de novo e mais algumas vezes se fosse necessário. Eu ouvi a porta da cozinha destrancar e senti meu coração subir pra minha cabeça. Tudo pulsava no mesmo ritmo, e eu fiquei vermelha. Eu me senti uma traficante de drogas, tentando esconder os produtos. Peguei Naruto pela mão, empurrei algumas peças de roupa pro lado, amontoando-as e o Joguei dentro do armário. Ele arregalou os olhos.

– O que está acontecendo? – Ele perguntou enquanto tirava minha meia calça da cabeça e jogava no chão. Enfiei a meia calça na boca dele e suspirei, enquanto respirava, ofegante. Ele me olhou de modo assustado e eu fiz sinal de silêncio.

- Você vai pra Narnia. – Falei antes de fechar a porta. Ouvi passos na escada e me joguei na cama, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Ainda tive a pachorra de pegar uma revista e começar a folhear, enquanto ligava a televisão. Vi a maçaneta girar, e logo em seguida, meu pai, parado na porta e me vendo assistir a televisão, entediada, enquanto eu mudava de canal. Eu o fitei e sorri.

- Oi papai. – Falei antes de acenar. Ele sorriu de volta, embasbacado. Não, ele não havia percebido, havia? Alguém me diga que ele não havia percebido, por Kami!

- Por que você ligou a Televisão da sala? – Me perguntou curioso, apontando para as escadas. Eu dei de ombros. Uma mentira. Eu preciso de uma mentira agora! Tipo, eu odeio mentir, sabe? Mas numa situação dessas que ou você mente ou você morre, eu prefiro mentir. Hehe. Sou mau exemplo sim, e daí?

- Eu esqueci ligada. – Disfarcei enquanto desligava a televisão e apenas folheava a revista. Ele sorriu. Tenho certeza que ele sabia. Meu pai percebia esse tipo de coisa, ele não falava, mas ele percebia quando eu estava aprontando e quando estava realmente entediada. Ele deu um curto suspiro.

- Eu vim pegar uns papéis que eu esqueci em cima da mesa. Já estou indo, Beijo, minha flor. – Ele falou enquanto levava a mão à boca e mandava pra mim, como se realmente mandasse um beijo pra mim. Eu acenei e rezei pra que ele não visse a xícara azul no sofá. Quando ouvi o barulho do carro, suspirei e corri até o guarda-roupa.

Cara, que situação surreal.

Abri a porta, e Naruto cuspiu a minha meia calça, que atingiu o chão. Ele tirou alguns vestidos meus de cima da cabeça e saiu se sacudindo do guarda-roupa, como se houvesse acabado se tomar um choque. Eu sorri. Ele se virou pra mim, não muito contente e apontou o dedo pro meu rosto. Não suporto que façam isso.

- Sabe a Narnia que você me falou? – Ele me perguntou apontando agora para o armário, eu assenti. – Nunca mais quero voltar lá. – Eu tive uma crise de riso.

- Quanto drama. Lá é um lugar legal. – Eu falei coçando a cabeça. Ele revirou os olhos e me olhou, impaciente.

- Você já esteve lá? – Eu sacudi a cabeça, ele assentiu. – Foi o que eu pensei. – Eu ri mais ainda e ele se jogou na minha cama. – Pensei que ele fosse me pegar, nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida. – Ele falou olhando a televisão e colocando as mãos na nuca. Eu sorri e fechei a porta do armário, me escorando na mesma e o fitando, enquanto eu mantinha a outra mão na cintura.

- Ah, é? – Perguntei com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. – Pensei que você não tivesse medo das coisas. Estava vendo a hora de você pular pela janela, senhor medroso. – Falei, ele riu. – Posso saber por que você veio aqui mesmo sabendo dos riscos? – Eu perguntei. Ele me deu aquele sorrisão. E eu me derreteria toda, se não estivesse esperando pela resposta.

- Gosto de viver perigosamente. – Ele falou se levantando e vindo na minha direção. Parou na minha frente e beijou minha bochecha. Eu sorri e envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços.

- Obrigada por vir... Foi legal. – Ele deitou o rosto no meu ombro e eu sorri, me aninhando no ombro dele também e fechando os olhos. Senti que ele cheirava meu pescoço e me encolhi um pouquinho. – O que está fazendo?

- Seu cabelo... – Começou e cheirou mais uma vez, me fazendo rir. – Tem um cheiro tão bom...

- Obrigada, eu acho. – Olhei pra ele e Naruto ergueu o rosto, colando a testa com a minha e olhando bem no fundo dos meus olhos.

- Você é linda... Toda linda... – Seus dedos passaram por meus cabelos e ele sorriu. – Tenho sorte de você querer alguma coisa comigo, vaquinha. Você é a menina mais especial do mundo.

Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e deu um selinho demorado nele, que ele não demorou em passar para um beijo.

Aquele beijo meio _EnNaturado_ que ele tinha...

**xox  
**  
_Gente, cês me abandonaram '-' que coisa triste '-' _

_ainda mais nesse tempo frio, que solidão _

_kopaspkosakpokspas dramas a parte, preciso terminar de postar essa fanfic, né? Falta pouco, então vou postar hoje. Já agradecendo a_

_Taiana-chan n.n pela review linda, pelo dasross por tar aqui desde sempre e nunca ir e para Jekac pelo review ^^ _

_Vou postar tudo hoje, ta? Divirtam-se ai, mas terminar de postar essa fic era uma das minhas metas de vida... _

_Beijinhos _


	18. Capítulo Quinze - Epílogo

_Epílogo_

**Pra Sempre.**

Eu joguei uma das mechas do meu cabelo para trás e dei um longo suspiro, enquanto esperava o sinal bater. As contas complicadas e incompreensíveis de química estavam fazendo a minha cabeça latejar, e eu já não estava muito bem.

Meus olhos caíram sobre os vidros embaçados da janela, e eu pude ver a pequena aglomeração dos alunos do segundo ano. Algumas garotas faziam uma cena lastimável. Abraçavam-se, choravam e batiam o pé, jurando e gritando para quem quisesse ouvir que aquele havia sido o melhor ano de suas vidas. Eu não podia discordar que havia sido um dos melhores anos da minha vida. Elas tinham **toda** razão.

E o vento suave que entrava pela janela, fez as páginas do meu livro passarem com pressa, até a contra capa. Na contra capa eu pude ver os meus rabiscos. Minhas anotações desesperadas ou apenas simples desenhos entediados. Eu vi um coração com a letra 'N' no meio, eu vi um parágrafo inteiro falando sobre 'os estágios da matéria', eu vi um desenho de uma casinha, eu vi um '8' transformado em gato e eu vi a assinatura dele.

Sorri, antes de rolar os olhos nas órbitas e fechar o livro. Guardei dentro do meu fichário, enquanto esperava a droga do sinal bater, mas eu acho que ele estava de pirraça comigo, por que ele parecia transformar cada segundo em horas.

Eu ouvi murmúrios do meu lado direito, e virei meu rosto para encarar os dois que se mantinham sentados ali. Ino. Ela estava com os braços dobrados e os cotovelos apoiados nas costas da cadeira, o rosto virado pra frente e os olhos atentos, presos as explicações da lousa. E Kiba, atrás dela, mantinha-se até mesmo na diagonal, com o queixo apoiado no ombro dela e os olhos cansados, pareciam implorar para que aquela maldita aula acabasse. Pois é, eu e o Kiba pensávamos igual. **Incrível**, não?

Eu ouvi a voz baixa e manhosa de Kiba murmurar algo como '_me tira daqui logo_'. Ouvi Ino rir baixinho e vi seus dedos frios enroscarem-se nos cabelos desgrenhados e castanhos de Kiba. Ele pareceu ficar satisfeito, já que fechou os olhos e deixou um sorriso carinhoso brotar em seus lábios enquanto se ajeitava no ombro dela. Sim, Ino e Kiba estavam juntos e já fazia algum tempo.

Depois de muito choro e pedidos desesperados, eu e Ino convencemos a mãe dela, de que era o melhor a fazer para que Ino tivesse uma educação mais adequada. E, claro, que era por uma boa causa: Fortalecer uma amizade.

E foi quando Ino mudou-se para a escola (no meio do ano) que ela e Kiba começaram a brigar loucamente, como cão e gato. Lembro-me até hoje de que ele chamava-a de 'fedida' e ela o chamava de '**nojento**'. Tenho que confessar que era muito engraçado ver os dois brigando todos os dias, e que eu sinto uma falta tremenda daquelas brigas. Por que estávamos mais ou menos a um mês de distância das férias, quando os dois resolveram ficar juntos.

Parece que foi no meio de uma briga, até hoje Ino não me contou de forma inteligível. Ela só disse que o único meio que ele encontrou de calar-lhe a boca, foi beijando-a, e eu tenho que ressaltar que ultimamente, a Ino anda bem quieta, se é que me entendem.

Eu girei os olhos pela sala, antes de imaginar como seria passar o verão inteiro sem aquele bando de loucos comigo. Eu vi a Tenten olhando o que o Lee escrevia por cima do ombro dele. Lee escrevia sobre as reações químicas, mas a Tenten parecia pensar que tinha algo a ver com uma carta de amor ou coisa parecida. Tsc, tsc, pobre Tenten.

E foi então que eu ouvi o sinal bater. Aquele barulho estridente e que parecia tão cansado quanto qualquer um dos alunos da sala. Eu apanhei meu fichário, e antes que eu me levantasse, eu vi um par de mãos virem a minha frente, junto de dois braços. Eu girei meu rosto e o vi, espreguiçando-se, como um gato, enquanto apertava os olhos e deixava um sorriso de satisfação surgir em seus lábios. Eu dei um meio sorriso, enquanto ele abria os olhos azuis grandes e carinhosos e me olhava, com admiração.

Eu corei, e ele alargou ainda mais seu sorriso, enquanto puxava os braços de volta e puxava sua mochila do chão. Eu sabia que ele havia acabado de acordar. Ele sempre dormia nas aulas de química, sempre, sem exceções. Ele nunca assistira a uma única aula de química em todo o ano letivo. O que não o prejudicava em nada na hora das provas, já que ele era consideravelmente maior do que eu, o que não dificultava que ele visse por cima dos meus ombros com facilidade o que eu escrevia.

E foi enquanto ele passava os dedos dentre os cabelos desgrenhados, que eu percebi do que eu sentiria muita falta no verão. Eu o vi trocar algumas palavras com Kiba, sobre o time de futebol, e vi Ino enroscar-se no pescoço de Kiba e rir de algo banal. Eu vi Naruto coçar a nuca e rir junto, e eu senti que aquilo me faria muita falta. Eu senti a mão quente dele em meu ombro, enquanto ele ria e me dava uma leve sacudida para rir também. E eu sorri um sorriso triste, que o fez ficar curioso.

- Sakura-chan? O que foi? – Ele me perguntou enquanto Ino e Kiba paravam de conversar e me olhavam curiosos. Eu suspirei.

- Vou sentir saudades no verão. – Confessei sem jeito. Ino revirou os olhos e Kiba sorriu. Mas Naruto parecia tentar compreender o que aquelas palavras realmente significavam.

- Sakura, moramos no mesmo bairro. Se você gritar, eu vou te ouvir. – Ino falou enquanto jogava a mochila nas costas. E eu ri de seu tom de voz. Kiba parecia ter gostado do argumento de Ino. O suficiente, para que ele não falasse nada. Mas os olhos azuis e curiosos de Naruto continuavam me olhando, como se eu houvesse dito algum absurdo.

- Eu sei, mas nós vamos viajar, não vamos? – Perguntei enquanto ajeitava meu fichário do meu lado e me colocava de pé.

- Mas não significa que vamos passar o verão inteiro viajando. Relaxa, a gente vai se ver. – Kiba falou coçando a cabeça e olhando pela janela. A quadra. Eu sabia que ele estava olhando para lá. A quadra era a parte da escola mais importante para Kiba. Era lá que ele vestia a camiseta do time de futebol da escola, era lá que ele podia correr e se soltar. E eu acho que ele ia sentir saudades daquele lugar no verão.

- Tem razão. Ano que vem estaremos aqui de novo. – Ino falou antes de dar um sorriso pequeno. Kiba sorriu de volta para ela e eu fiz o mesmo. Estranhamente, Naruto não disse nada. Por fim, nós saímos da sala e começamos a andar pelos corredores. Estavam cheios de alunos, e todos se despediam entre si, muitos riam, muitos choravam, e alguns poucos, iam embora para casa, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Eu estava num fio de pensamento muito distante. Estava realmente concentrada no que aquelas garotas choronas murmuravam umas para as outras. Enquanto nós chegávamos ao portão, eu ouvi, por alto, Ino reclamar com Kiba sobre sua bicicleta. A bicicleta azul de Kiba era aro 26. Era o xodó de Kiba, e eu sei que mesmo quando ele conseguisse o dinheiro, não trocaria a bendita Sundown azul. Mas Ino parecia não gostar de se sentar no guidão e enroscar-se no pescoço dele toda vez que ele insistia em levá-la para casa.

Kiba passou a mão por cima dos ombros de Ino e a puxou para mais perto dele. Ino, por sua vez, colocou a sua mão nas costas de Kiba. Enquanto ele falava, empolgado, sobre a divisão do time e como havia sido incrivelmente difícil ficar entre os oficiais, Ino encontrava cada brecha para irritá-lo. Eu não conseguia prestar muita atenção, mas eu sabia que Ino estava tentando fazê-lo perceber quão irritada ela estava sobre o assunto da bicicleta. Embora o pobre Kiba estivesse tão entretido falando do time, que nem ao menos notava as asneiras que Ino falava.

Nós quatro caminhamos até o estacionamento. Kiba e Ino despediram-se, alegando ligar no verão, e foram até a Sundown azul, em meio a alguns tapas de Ino e risadas altas e sinceras de Kiba. Eu sorri, enquanto tirava o capacete azul do meio das aranhas* e o colocava na cabeça. Foi só ai que eu prestei atenção no que Naruto estava fazendo.

Ele ajeitava o retrovisor da moto, enquanto eu via seus olhos refletirem no mesmo. O jeito receoso dele era visível. E ficou ainda mais perceptível quando ele se sentou na moto sem olhar pra mim, ou mandar que eu guardasse as coisas no baú. Eu ajeitei meu fichário a minha frente e me sentei na moto, enquanto envolvia meus braços ao seu redor e apoiava minha cabeça em suas costas. Sacudi a cabeça e fiz a viseira do capacete erguer. Eu queria tanto sentir o vento no nosso último passeio de moto do ano.

Ele ergueu sua viseira e ligou a moto. Acelerou, desviou do portão e nós saímos do estacionamento.

Eu não sei dizer ao certo se era por que ainda era cedo, ou se era por que o verão havia chegado, que havia muitos poucos carros na rua. E eu podia ver distante, distante das pequenas casinhas, distante dos prédios, eu podia ver o sol alaranjado se por, enquanto o céu azul bebe da tarde sumia e alguns traços rosados e arroxeados surgiam no céu. A brisa agradável da tarde me lembrava dos bons tempos. De poucos dias atrás. De quando eu ainda não me preocupava com a longa separação do verão.

Eu me apertei um pouco mais ao redor dele. Acho que o medo de soltá-lo e perde-lo de repente estavam me dominando. Desde a metade do ano tudo havia sido tão maravilhoso que eu não acreditava que iria acabar, não podia acabar.

- Você não me engana. – Eu ouvi sua voz macia falar, enquanto ele acelerava pela avenida praticamente deserta. – Sei que está preocupada com alguma coisa e que não é só com o verão. O que é? – Eu bufei e ergui meus olhos para fitá-lo.

- Você não deixa passar nada, não é? – Perguntei. Ele deu de ombros. – Tenho medo que eu e você... Você sabe, nos separemos. – Eu vi a moto deslizar na pista e fechei os olhos com força, enquanto me apertava a ele. Naruto parou a moto na guia da calçada no mesmo segundo e virou-se para me olhar com a cara de espanto mais doce que eu já havia visto.

- COMO É? – Ele praticamente gritou, mas eu ignorei o fato de sua voz estar tão elevada.

- Desculpe. Mas eu realmente penso que talvez... Possa acontecer. – Falei antes de desviar o olhar. Eu tinha medo de perdê-lo de novo. Eu não ia agüentar. Não mais uma vez. – Eu não posso perder você. Não de novo. – Falei ainda sem encará-lo. Ele apoiou o pé na guia e desligou a moto. Eu ergui meus olhos para fitá-lo e o vi tirar o capacete. Ele abriu mais a viseira do meu capacete. E eu ainda não sei como ele conseguiu isso, mas ele puxou meu capacete pra baixo e uniu seus lábios aos meus.

Era certo afirmar que eu não estava entendendo. Eu ergui minhas mãos e segurei seu rosto com elas, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo. Não sei se foi o que ele quis, mas ele conseguiu me fazer acreditar que ele nunca ia me deixar. Quando ele separou os lábios grossos e quentes dos meus e abriu os olhos azuis pra mim, eu me senti como na primeira vez que vi aquele sorrisão carinhoso.

- Vaquinha, vaquinha... – Ele falou enquanto desabotoava o meu capacete. Tirou-o da minha cabeça sem muita delicadeza e o deixou na guia da calçada, junto ao seu. – Eu não vou abandonar você. – Ele falou enquanto passava a mão por minha bochecha, acariciando-a. Naquela altura, meus olhos já estavam marejados, e eu sentia que as lágrimas queriam escorrer. Por que eu tinha que ser tão chorona? – Eu amo você. Lembra? Incondicionalmente. – Ele falou. E quando a luz do sol da tarde bateu contra sua pele e seus olhos ficaram ainda mais claros, eu senti uma lágrima escorrer pela minha bochecha. E mais uma, e mais uma, e mais uma...

Naruto me observava. Acho que ele pensou que havia dito algo errado. Mal sabia ele que eu era uma manteiga derretida. Eu senti meus lábios tremerem e me joguei em cima dele, quase fazendo com que nós caíssemos da moto. A principio eu acho que ele não entendeu. Ele demorou um pouco para apoiar suas mãos em minhas costas, como de costume. E eu deixei minhas lágrimas caírem e umedecerem sua blusa, enquanto ele se balançava de um lado para o outro comigo e passava as mãos por minhas costas, carinhosamente.

- Tudo bem, está tudo bem. – Ele murmurou antes de dar um beijo na minha testa e continuar balançando de um lado para o outro, como se ninasse uma criança. E acho que isso apenas fez minhas lágrimas aumentarem. Na certa, ele já tinha entendido por que eu estava chorando. Eu senti que ele apoiava seu queixo no topo da minha cabeça, e senti o vento da tarde bagunçar meus cabelos, fazendo alguns fios esvoaçarem em seu nariz. Ele fungou, fazendo meus cabelos saírem de cima de seu nariz e eu sorri dentre o choro, enquanto ele me apertava.

Eu juro que tentei me ajeitar e me sentar mais uma vez, para pelo menos tentar controlar minhas teimosas lágrimas, mas os braços dele ao meu redor não deixaram. Ele me segurava com força, e praticamente me obrigava a ficar ali, aninhada em seu peito. E devia ser por isso que eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Eu sentiria falta se ele nunca mais me obrigasse a chorar até que eu não tivesse mais uma lágrima pra soltar.

- Não precisa ficar com medo. São só férias. Além disso, eu moro do lado da sua casa, qualquer coisa, eu estou ali. – Ele murmurou. Eu assenti sem dizer nada. Suas mãos passearam por minhas costas até meus ombros e ele me empurrou suavemente para trás, como se quisesse ver meus olhos. Saber que estava tudo na perfeita ordem. – Eu não vou deixar você, vaquinha. Isso é uma promessa. – Falou aparentemente muito sério. Eu sorri e minha mão trêmula encostou-se a sua bochecha. – O único modo de me fazer ir embora, é se você mandar. E vai ter que mandar muito bem e muitas vezes, por que mesmo que você mande uma ou duas, eu não vou. – Eu sorri e ele sorriu de volta pra mim. Eu acreditava nele. Do fundo do meu coração, eu acreditava em cada palavra que ele havia dito. E aquilo me deixou tão confortável e tão feliz que eu não cabia em mim.

- Eu nunca vou te mandar ir embora. Eu amo você. – Foi tudo que eu consegui falar antes que ele me beijasse mais uma vez. Por fim, ele sorriu, apanhou os capacetes e ligou a moto. Eu abotoei o meu capacete e ele ajeitou o dele. Envolvi meus braços ao redor de seu corpo e ele acelerou com a moto, no caminho da sorveteria. Eu sorri e ergui minha viseira.

- Quanto ao fato de você morar ao lado da minha casa... – Comecei. Ele pareceu prestar atenção. – Exijo que você vá me ver sempre. Que não passe mais de uma semana sem aparecer por lá, está me entendendo? – Perguntei autoritária. Ele riu.

- Realmente acha que eu agüento mais de um dia sem ver você? Eu estarei batendo a sua porta todos os dias. Assim que o carro de seus pais sair da garagem, Sakura-chan, eu estarei lá. – Eu ri e dei um beijo em seu ombro, antes que ele desse uma risada alta. Era um bom plano.

Mas o melhor mesmo, seria vê-lo todos os dias nas férias. E sabe? Eu não me preocupava mais com o fato de que nosso namoro terminasse no verão. Sinceramente não me preocupava. Eu sabia que morávamos perto demais para que tudo acabasse. Mas melhor, eu sabia que nós nos amávamos demais para que tudo acabasse.

E enquanto eu via o céu alaranjado, os olhos azuis de Naruto brilhando e o meu sorriso abobalhado no retrovisor, eu tive certeza de uma coisa muito mais importante. Eu **sabia** que seria assim pra _sempre_.

_**Fim **_


End file.
